Torn Between Two
by Shoezies
Summary: Murtagh and Er aren't bros in this story, but they still love each other! Warning: slashy! Then there's Reilyn, Er's bodyguard/best friend, who thinks Murtagh is so familiar..and he thinks she's familiar....where have they met? how do they know each other
1. Chapter 1

Torn Between Two

**Quick Input from me:** I don't own Eragon or Eldest, Christopher Paolini does...this story may get slashy, so if you no like that then GO! i would greatly love some feedback!

Chapter 1

Hazel eyes slowly opened. Murtagh winced at the painful sunlight and closed his eyes to slits.

"Good, you're up," growled his guard. He hit the metal bars with the shield on his left arm.

Murtagh bit his lip, covering his ears, and curling into a ball on the smooth cage floor, trying to escape the horrible ringing. Pain seared his whole body when he moved, but his head was agonizing, far worse than the rest of him.

_ Stop!_ He wanted to cry out, but by now he knew better than to speak.

CLANG! The guard rapped his shield on the bars again, laughing at the pain it caused.

This time Murtagh did cry out, clutching his head, he felt fiery tears on his face. He curled tighter, ignoring the protest in his surely broken ribs, and he hid his face the best he could in his knees. Anger rose in his throat and tightened his chest.

_ As soon as the moment presents itself, _he promised himself,_ I'll kill him! NO matter what Father's and Galbatorix's orders are!_

"Not so strong now, are you traitor?" sneered his guard. Murtagh pulled himself to his knees, refusing the shrieks from his broken body to win, and glared at the blue eyed guard. He gave a stubborn defiant smirk and braced his body when he saw the man move his left arm towards the bars again. He clenched his jaw and kept his glaring, hazel eyes locked with the icy blue ones.

"Enough!" ordered a strong female voice. The shield stopped dead, inches from the cage and Murtagh let out the breath he unknowingly held, relieved.

_ But who?_ his thought began. He glanced to where the guard was already facing and was shocked to see his ruthless captor bow his head slightly.

_ It's not Lady Nasuada, _he concluded from the tone of voice,_ or Arya. Then who?_

He tore his distracted eyes from his suddenly gentleman guard, but kept his eyes to the ground. He was _not_ going to show manners or let his total curiosity be known. He let his eyes wander the dry, dusty dirt until they came upon the tips of black riding boots. Correction: black _riding_ and walking boots.

_ A Rider?! _he panicked, _It can't be! Only Eragon and myself-,_ he cut his own thought off so he could finish his observation. He'd see soon enough if she was a Rider.

Murtagh let his hazel eyes wander slowly up the legs, counting five buckles on the almost knee-high leather boots. Tucked into the boots were black, loose fitting leather pants, boy style pants. He puzzled over this briefly.

_ Women, not even warriors or Riders, were not permitted to wear _boy_ clothes. The warriors and Riders are made special clothes that closely resemble a man's wear, but are designed for a woman's body, _he wrenched his mind from the thought.

A small smile showed on his lips when he saw the hilt of a dagger hidden neatly in the right boot. Forcing his eager eyes to be slow, he looked up farther. On the slender hips was a sword belt, complete with sheath and weapon. He allowed himself to admire the weapon, well the sheath, for several moments.

Sunlight danced and sparkled on the moonlight silver sheath, making Murtagh slightly envious. He'd been stripped of Zar'roc, his magic, and his connection with Thorn when he'd been "captured" and he had a longing desire to be reunited with them all. The elegant handle, which was also silver, had been crafted to look like bones, a midnight black gem (that he couldn't quite name) shone at the end.

_ It's quite a piece of work,_ he mused, _I wonder what the blade looks like._

A pale hand fell on the handle, slender fingers carefully removed the blade three inches from it's sheath in a warning. He'd looked to long at her weapon. He dropped his gaze to the left quickly.

_ Damn!_ he scolded himself,_ Didn't even get a good look at the color._ The sound of the elegant blade being re-sheathed signaled him to continue his study.

Murtagh quickly re-scanned the legs and hips, and slowed once more when his eyes met waist. More black leather clothing, boys clothing. The vest she wore was obviously a man's, but this had been altered to at least _look_ feminine. Buckles held the material closed, left to right, and hugged her body, showing her curves.

Murtagh found himself wishing the vest were just a _few inches_ shorter, so it would end right where the pant line was, instead of being a couple inches longer. Disgusted with the thought, he moved on.

The buckles on the vest ended just beneath her crossed arms. Murtagh smiled inwardly at her modesty. The buckles resumed above her arms and chest, but there were only two. Her shoulders were a little wider than most women's, not too masculine to be unattractive, and were very strong looking. Her arms were bare from shoulder down, smooth ivory skin pulled taught over her muscles.

He swallowed hard, suddenly appalled by how his body was responding to her. Women had never appealed to him, not like this. The last person to do this to him was. . . . . . _Era-._

Clenching his teeth, he dismissed the memory and moved his eyes back up to her neck. Her pale neck was decorated with something like a collar. A metal ring held the two strips of leather together in the front and hanging from the ring was yet another black gem. Cut to resemble a heart shape, the gem was mounted on a silver base, with spikes surrounding the beautiful gem, making the whole piece of jewelry elegant and fierce.

_ A magic reserve?_ he wondered.

He moved his hazel eyes up, looking directly into her deep brown eyes. The sun struck her in such a way that at first he thought they were blood red; her red hair was pulled back to relieve some of the sweltering heat and erupted into locks of liquid fire.

Realization swept over Murtagh, turning his curiosity and awe into rage and disbelief. Standing here before him, even daring to stand up for him, was Eragon's personal body guard.  
----------------

She heard the growl that emanated from the nineteen-year-olds throat and smiled inwardly.

_So he remembers,_ she thought, pleased to have left such an impression on a ma only a year older than she.

Murtagh's hazel eyes, slightly obscured by the raven hair that fell in his face, burned with rage as he held her calm gaze. His strong, pale hands clenched into tight fists at his sides; his muscular chest heaving with anger; and his strong jaw clenched shut caused a shiver of pride down her spine.

Though the circumstances surrounding his capture and defeat seemed a bit strange, she took great pleasure knowing it had been herself and Eragon who captured him. She disliked the pang of guilt that she had suffered when she saw Eragon's hurt eyes as he watched the man who had been a best friend (and more, she felt certain of it) being beaten and caged.

Her heart had ached when she watched the young brunette plead with the guards to untie the teen so he could eat and sleep comfortably. Rage filler her when they had laughed in the blue Rider's face; he held more power than anyone in the whole Varden and they _dare_ defy such a meager plea?

Eragon's power and level of respect was closely followed by her own, though hers was more from the fact that she was his guard and best friend, rather than her own strength. She was the only one in the Varden, besides Arya, who could even come close to Eragon's sword fighting. When Eragonhad come to her in the night sobbing, she had decided to take action.

She had approached the guard while he watched his prisoner breathe. She had noted the blood on Murtagh's temple, figuring he wasn't so much sleeping as unconscious. The guard, Dogon, had disregarded her like thy had Eragon.

"Now, why the hell would I want to untie him?" he had sneered, blue eyes like ice.

"So he may eat like a human, not a dog, and sleep comfortably."

"He is nothing more than a dog!" he roared.

"He is a teenage boy," she had retorted, "who was once best friends with our Rider."

"That was _before_ he betrayed him," Dogon was inches from her face. "Now, he's merely a traitor."

"I'll ask once more: Please untie this man."

"No, he's too dangerous."

"How?!" her anger had broke. "His magic has been sealed, his connection to Thorn blocked, and his sword taken! He has _nothing_ left! Only a fragment of pride, which you're doing your best to strip him of as well."

"My answer is still no." He crossed his arms defiantly.

_Fine,_ she had thought,_ I'll do this the hard way._ With one fluid movement, she had unsheathed her sword and had it resting on the mans neck. His blue eyes widened in shock as he put his shaking hands up.

"Keys!" she had whispered, pushing the edge of her blade into the flesh, drawing a drop of blood.

"My belt!" Dogon hissed with pain and fury.

"Now," she found the keys, "move from this spot and I'll leave you in the cage with Murtagh."

She had resheathed her weapon and unlocked the cage door. Kneeling beside the unconscious figure, she removed her dagger and cast a quick glance back to see Dogon still in place. She carefully cut the ropes binding the boys ankles and the one around his knees, admiring the solid muscle he was made up pf. When she moved to his wrists, Murtagh groaned and shifted in his "sleep".

"Shhh, Rider," she had placed her hand gently on his brow. Immediately, he fell silent and stilled. She cut the ropes and carefully moved the Rider's left arm from beneath his body before leaving.

Locking the cage again, she turned to Dogon.

"If I find that he's been retied," she gave the keys and rope to the man, "without the orders of myself, Eragon, or Lady Nasuada-." She left the rest to the man's terrified imagination.

-------------

"Dogon!" she ordered, keeping her eyes on the rage-filled, kneeling man.

"M'lady?"

"Bring him out," she said, removing her gaze from Murtagh to look at the guard. "We leave today."

"Aye," Dogon bowed. He motioned for two other men to help, he would need one to stand watch while himself and the other held Murtagh. When they arrived, Dogon cautiously unlocked the door.

Murtagh scrambled to the back of the cage, eyes wild with fear. he fought viciously when the strong men grabbed his arms and pulled him to his feet. He twisted one arm free and swung on Dogon, catching him in the jaw. The startled man let go and Murtagh collapsed back to his knees.

_He's weak,_ Saphira's voice filled Reilyn's mind.

_Aye,_ she agreed with the elegant beast, not moving.

_They don't feed him well. He'll never make it to Alurra._ Concern laced the dragon's voice.

_I'll fix that tonight when we rest._

_You best._

_I promise, Saphira. Tell Eragon._

_Of course, _the beast said with a hint of a smile in her voice. She felt the connection go and returned her attention to Murtagh.

Before she could prevent it, Dogon hit the teen, breaking his lip open and making him fall on his side.

"No!" she yelled, moving toward the cage door. The man at the door stopped her. All she could do was watch as the other man, Jierden was his name, kicked the fallen Rider in his ribs.

Murtagh cried out in pain and curled up, trying to block the heavy boot. Tears streamed down his face as he received three more kicks.

"Letta!" she screamed, feeling the gentle pull of magic. The man's foot froze in mid-air, inches from Murtagh's broken body. She held the foot, feeling her magic pull at her, but she refused to let it go until Murtagh was guaranteed safety. She was strong, both physically and with magic and would hold him there until she could no longer.

"Jierden," Dogon barked, "that is enough!"

"Yes," the man breathed, looking at her. She released the magic on his foot and he lowered it very carefully.

"Go," she told the door-man, "bring me a healer and some decent food."

"Aye, m'lady," he bowed and skittered off.

"Dogon!"

"Aye?"

"Bring him," she looked to the Rider, "we need to inspect his injuries before we leave."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shoe:** Woo!! finally done with a chapter!!! tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Torn Between Two

Chapter 2

Eragon watched, careful to stay hidden, from a distance at what was happening at Murtagh's cage.

_Little one,_ Saphira whispered, _what's troubling you?_

_I feel so helpless!_ Tears filled his caramel eyes as he spoke to his dragon.

_Why? Murtagh is strong-willed and not easily broken.  
_  
_He's weak! You said so yourself!_ He snapped.

_Eragon. . . _

_No! Look at him, he can't even stand on his own! They beat him mercilessly. . ._ he began to sob, falling against the sapphire dragon's right leg.

_Little one,_ she lay her head on the boy, _try to contact Reilyn, maybe she can reassure you._

_You're right. . . I'm sorry I snapped at you Saphira. It's just. . . Well. . . Murtagh-._ He couldn't finish.

_He means a lot to you Eragon,_ she finished for him, _you two were very close. _

Eragon smile against the gem-like scales of his dragon. She knew about Murtagh and Eragon, that they were more than friends; she knew they loved each other and she kept the secret safe.

_Do you suppose Reilyn knows how much we mean to each other?_ he asked.

_I think she suspects something Eragon,_ she replied,_ but I also believe she'll keep it safe. Now, stop stalling and speak with her!_ Saphira broke the connection to him, forcing him to speak with Reilyn.

Eragon sighed and looked at Saphira. She settled on the ground and stared at him with her sparkling sapphire eyes, silently but sternly urging him on.

_Reilyn?_ he reached for her mind gently, being careful to let her know it was him and not an enemy. He felt her release the guard around her mind.

_Eragon? Is something wrong?_

_No, I just wanted an update, _ he said, _what's going on down there?_

_We had a slight problem, but I took care of it. I've also sent for a healer and food for Murtagh._

Relief flooded Eragon, he let out a deep breath before continuing.

_I see,_ he hid the relief, _inspect his wounds, have him healed and fed, and then prepare him for departure._

_Pulling rank on me, Rider?_ Reilyn joked.

_Never, I see us as equals. With me being slightly stronger_, he joked back.

_Don't be too prideful, Rider!_ she growled playfully. _Is there anything else you need? I have things to tend to._ She sent him an image of Murtagh to make her point.

Eragon winced at the image of his best friends broken and weak body, wishing he could just hold him close and heal his pain.

_No, that is all for now. Find me when you are ready to leave.  
_  
_Of course, Eragon._

_Thank you, Reilyn._ He was about to break the connection when she interrupted.

_Eragon?_ she whispered.

_Yes?_  
_  
I would like to accompany the guards with Murtagh, to ensure his safety and to help ease your mind._

_How will you guard me?_ he asked. It was a good idea, but. . .

_We will keep our minds connected to each other, she replied, that way I'd know if you needed me and I could keep you constantly updated on Murtagh's condition.  
_  
Eragon was silent, lost in his own head. He thought the idea Reilyn had was a good one, but he couldn't risk being separated from her while traveling.

_Eragon?_ Reilyn beckoned, worry lacerating her voice.

_Fine,_ he made up his mind, _but only for today. I'll let this be a test run, later we have to work out some sort of schedule, if all goes well today. Deal?  
_  
_Deal!_ she agreed.

_Be wary,_ he warned before ending the connection. He watched as Murtagh was led out of his cage by Dogon and Jeirden, his raven hair in his face and his legs looked like they'd give out at any second.

_Eragon,_ Saphira pulled him from his observation, _we need to go and prepare._

"I know," he said aloud, as he pulled himself onto Saphira. When Saphira leapt up and caught wind in her wings, Eragon laughed, feeling free.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Shoe says:** YES!! Chapter 2 done!! on to chapter 3!!


	3. Chapter 3

Torn Between Two

Chapter 3

Murtagh kept his head hung as he was drug from the metal cage, his ribs burned when he breathed, so he kept his breathing shallow.

"Traitor Murtagh," the girl said, "I want you to be still while I inspect you, understand?"

"Yes," he looked at her. He braced himself for the pain as she rose her hands.

"I'll try to be gentle."

"Thank you," he whispered, clenching his jaw.

Hands, cool as a spring, touched his face, tracing a line from temple to jaw. Pain and pleasure ran all over him as her hands ran over his bruised face, he repressed a shiver, but couldn't stop the sigh that escaped his lips.

Her brown eyes filled with confusion and she dropped her hands from his face quickly. Ashamed, he bit his lip and looked away. He had trained himself to accept pain, to embrace it, at the hands of his torturing father.

He jumped slightly when her hands lightly touched his shoulders and looked into her sympathetic face. Something seemed familiar about the copper hair and those eyes, they felt comforting, but why?

_She just reminds you of Eragon,_ he told himself, that's all.

He sucked in a pained breath when she touched the gash on his collar bone, causing a startled gasp out of her. He bit through his lip and shook his head, telling her to go on. Tears fell from his eyes as her hands slowly ventured to his broken ribs; he let out a strangled cry when she applied even the slightest pressure.

"Murtagh," her voiced was laced with sorrow, "I have to remove your vest in order to see how bad your ribs are." She waited for him to reply.

"Aye, m'lady."

"If you move at all-," she put her hand on his chest to demonstrate. He sucked in a breath and nodded quickly, begging her to remove her hand. Black had dotted his vision when she touched him, warning him that he was about to pass out.

"When you're ready, Red Rider." She removed her hand and waited for him to brace himself. While he pulled himself together he watched her look at both guards and nod, but for what he didn't know.

"Ready when you are," he breathed weakly.

He closed his eyes tight when he felt her slender fingers start working on the top buckle. By the time she was on the third of the seven buckles, he slowly opened his eyes. So far, there hadn't been any extreme pain, only slight discomfort and pressure. However, when she so much as touched the fourth buckle pain exploded. His breath was sucked from him and his legs gave out completely; he felt himself fall, the guards must not have been able to hold the sudden dead weight, and then everything went black.

------------------

Reilyn saw the man's legs give out and the guards released his arms, letting him fall. She reacted without thinking, quickly wrapping her left arm around Murtagh's slimming waist, keeping him from collapsing entirely.

"Dogon! Jierden!" she hissed as rage filled her. How could they just let him fall like that?! she thought angrily.

The guards didn't move, they merely stared at her with gaping mouths. They were shocked that she would treat the teen, who had tried to kill Eragon and herself, with such care.

"Dammit!" she breathes as she felt the raven haired boy slip. Knowing she could not hold him up by herself, she tightened her arm around him and slowly lowered him to the ground. She lay him back, being as gentle on his wounded body as she could, and turned to glare at the still unmoving guards.

Why Lady Nasuada had ever put Dogon on guard duty was beyond her.

"Why are you so kind to this. . . man?" Dogon demanded.

"He's betrayed us before and has tried to kill both you and Eragon numerous times!" Jierden put in.

The question caught her off guard, she had wondered the very same thing ever since Murtagh was captured. There was something so hauntingly familiar about the pale skin, raven hair, and those hazel eyes. . . . She swore she knew them once, in her childhood. She shook her head violently, trying to clear it. Her childhood was something to be forgotten.

"Well?!" both men demanded, pulling her focus back.

"Someone has to do it," she told them coldly.

She returned to what she needed to do, taking advantage of Murtagh's blessed unconsciousness to remove the vest. When she had finished with the last buckle and was parting the leather material, the teen groaned and stirred, coming back to reality.

--------------------------------

"Don't move!" a voice commanded through the fog.

"Wha-," he began. He noted two things immediately: he was on the ground and his chest felt different-less restricted. Then he noticed something entirely new: a sharp blade to his neck.

"I said don't move," the teen girl said. She was kneeling beside him , holding her dagger to his flesh.

"I didn't," he whispered, wincing as a boot hit his thigh.

"Don't speak, Traitor!" Dogon growled.

"Dogon!" the girl roared, removing her blade from Murtagh's neck to aim it at the man.

Why is she so caring towards me? he wondered, silently thankful that someone was.

"I want both of you out of my sight!" she ordered, gesturing with the silver dagger.

"But," the other man protested, "the prisoner."

"I am more than capable of handling him," her brown eyes darkened, looking black. "Now, go!"

"As you wish, Miss Reilyn," both men bowed and then skittered off.

Reilyn-,he thought. Even her name is familiar.

"Reilyn?" he whispered.

She cast a look at him when he spoke her name, placing her dagger back in her boot.

"It's Miss Reilyn to you, Traitor."

"Miss Reilyn," he corrected, smiling faintly. Her name felt good coming off his tongue, he almost said it again just for the feel.

"Now," she looked into his eyes, "will you do as I say? Can I trust you to behave?"

"Yes, Miss Reilyn," he shivered when the words passed his lips.

"Good," she cast a glance at his bare chest, "you need to be still, I'm afraid no matter how gentle I try to be this will hurt."

"What will hurt?" he asked, puzzled. He felt fear rise in him, making his heart race and his breath quicken. He winced as pain ripped through his chest and lungs.

"I have to see," sorrow-filled brown eyes locked with his, "how badly broken your ribs are."

"I understand," he panted, wincing again. "Don't worry about the pain you'll cause, I assure you I've suffered worse."

"Tell me if it gets unbearable and I'll stop," she whispered. Murtagh thought he saw a tear escape and slide down her face. He wanted to wipe it away. Her total sincerity in her sorrow made him nervous, yet pleased.

She's so like Eragon. The thought of the gentle brunette made his heart hurt with longing.

"Just do it," he said. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, forcing his body to be still.


	4. Chapter 4

Torn Between Two

Chapter 4

**Quick note**: I want to thank those who have read the story and responded!! ) it makes me very happy!! I wanted to tell you that I have written quite a few chapters for this already, but have to type them up…it won't be long I swear!! I add as I go!

Reilyn let her eyes wander the pale chest, trying to decide if she even wanted to touch him. There were boot-print bruises all along the teens sides, blood caked his collar and part of his chest. The bruises that made up most of his upper body were a deep, ugly black-purple.

_How could he stand to breathe, let alone move?_ she wondered.

"Just do it," he breathed. She watched as the boy shut his eyes and tried to relax his body.

_I'm sorry,_ she whispered mentally.

She lightly set her fingers on his skin, waiting for his reaction. When he didn't gasp or bite his lip any harder, she moved farther down and pressed slightly harder. Bones crunched and ground together, Murtagh tensed and turned his head to the side, never making a sound.

Carefully, she ventured lower, to the darkest bruises on the teens muscular body. Here, she felt ribs that protruded outward from being broken so badly. Now, the raven haired boy did cry out, tears slipped from his tightly shut eyes, and he shifted his body-trying to escape her touch.

She snatched her hands away from the poor boy. Hazel eyes opened and looked at her inquisitively. She avoided those eyes, feeling horrible.

_I'm a strong fighter,_ she thought, _but I'm no torturer! I can't put him through this pain! I won't!_

Reilyn slowly made eye contact with the traitor, battling herself internally. His hazel eyes were full of pain and understanding.

"Go on," he said firmly, "I can take it."

She said nothing to the boy, but rose a hand to silence him. She had to make a decision.

_He's so badly wounded, _she thought miserably. _The healer won't even be able to fix him entirely. But, I may be able to. . . _

_Don't you dare!!_ her logic screamed at her. _Lady Nasuada will be furious! You'll use so much of your magic, what if this kills you?_

_I won't use that much magic_, she retorted.

_The seal. . ._ her logic pointed out.

_It prevents _him_ from using magic, but not from someone else using magic _on_ him._

_I don't like this, you're too soft_.

_Maybe, but. . ._

_Just do it!_ Logic ordered. _Eragon will at least be pleased with it, Lady Nasuada-we'll handle later._

Slowly, Reilyn summoned her magic, bringing it to her hands. Murtagh's eyes widened as her hands began to glow and shimmer with the silver light that was her power.

"Be still and stay silent," Reilyn ordered as she once again touched the teens broken body.

--------------

Murtagh watched, stunned, as Reilyn's hands shone silver.

_What is she doing?!_ his mind screamed.

When her hands fell on his body, Murtagh's back arched involuntarily, moving to the healing power that emanated from her hands. He sighed as he felt her magic move into his body, cool like moonbeams, slowly beginning to course in his veins.

Almost immediately, his cut-the one her sword had given him- healed and he felt sweet relief as the aches in his body dulled. He moaned quietly as he felt just how strong this girl was.

_  
No wonder Father wants her as well as Eragon_, he thought, s_he's barely below the power of a Rider. Properly trained-_, his thought was cut short as another wave passed over him.

Her power flowed through him, as if it were his own and Murtagh moved against her hands, demanding more. He stared at her face, her eyes were closed in concentration and her lips never moved. She didn't need to speak the words, she was that powerful. Bones mended in his chest and bruises vanished.

_You never realize how badly you're wounded until you're healed,_ he thought.

A small gasp caught his attention and he felt sudden pain. It wasn't coming from _his_ body, but _hers_. He was too wounded for her to heal completely. She whimpered, but kept using her magic. A cry erupted from Murtagh as the pain intensified, yet she still wouldn't stop.

_She's going to kill herself saving me! _ he thought desperately.

"Oh no she's not!" he said aloud.

------------------

Pain racked her body as she healed the teen, but she refused to stop. He only had cracked ribs left, just a little more. She urged her magic to keep coming, even when her mind swam and she felt so weak she could barely keep herself up.

_Come on!! _ she told herself. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to block the pain out and sank her teeth into her lip.

She heard a cry, almost a scream, escape Murtagh as he felt her pain, and her mind started to dull.

_You're willing to die for him!_ Logic shrieked. _ Think of Eragon! He_ needs _you!_

She couldn't respond, she was too weak. Her body gave out on her and she started to collapse into the darkness that had begun to envelope her.

"Oh no she's not!" a voice in the darkness.

-----------------------

Murtagh moved fast, thankful his ribs had been healed mostly, and he grabbed her wrists. He pulled them off his body, wincing at the loss of contact, and watched as the glow vanished from her hands.

_Please,_ he begged, _don't be too late!_

Reilyn's entire body went limp and he rushed to catch her. He pulled the girl to him, turning her so his chest was to her back, and put his hand to her neck in search of a pulse.

"Please," he panted into her neck, "please!" He felt hot tears on his face and was startled to be crying.

_Why does the thought of her death hurt you so?_ the animal side of his mind whispered.

"She-," he began, "was kind to me!"

_I see. . ._

An elated sob escaped him when his fingers found the beat of her heart. He kept his hand on her neck, until he determined the beat was strong and steady.

"Thank you!" he whispered to the sky. He held the girl to him, relieved to feel her breathing in a steady rhythm, and settled his head on her shoulder. She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering open, and whimpered in pain when she tried to move.

"Shhh, Protector," he whispered, stroking her hair. She stilled for a moment, then opened her eyes in realization. She pulled away from Murtagh and spun to look at him in the face, her hand going to her boot.

"What the hell?!" she demanded, her brown eyes full of fear and confusion.

"Wait," he rose his empty hands, "I can explain!"

"You had better!" a rough voice demanded from behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Torn Between Two

Chapter 5

Eragon rushed through the encampment to Lady Nasuada's tent. A messenger had just informed him about Reilyn and what she had done, and had told Eragon he should hurry.

_What in the hell was she thinking? Healing him like that, she needed to conserve her power in case of an attack!_ he thought furiously.

_You would have done the same thing, Little one,_ Saphira said.

_That's different!_

_How? She knows how seeing him hurt wounds you and you know how she hates to see others in pain. No matter who they are or what they've done! _His dragon had a harsh tone.

_She could have died, Saphira!_ he argued, already giving up the fight.

_But she didn't_, she said, _because of Murtagh._ _Enough arguing, inform me of her condition later._ She broke the connection with him, leaving him to his thoughts.

_Murtagh_ saved_ her? A week ago he tried to _kill _her!_ he thought.

"What were you thinking Reilyn!?" Nasuada's voice came through the tent. Eragon burst into the tent, panting.

"Eragon!" Nasuada's face showed surprise at his arrival.

"Lady Nasuada," he bowed, "I came as soon as I was told."

"So I've gathered." Nasuada was standing in front of Reilyn, her dark arms crossed tightly over her chest, and her whole figure showing her rage.

Eragon took his place to the left of Reilyn and studied his best friend, his guardian. She had her haw set defiantly, her hands at her sides, her back perfectly straight, and her eyes showed how she really felt: weak and angry. She hated being punished, when she had first come to the Varden a year ago she would flinch if yelled at.

_What happened to cause you to be like this?_ he wondered, looking at her rigid body.

"You could have killed yourself!" Nasuada hissed, continuing with her lecture.

Reilyn said nothing, but avoided the woman's eyes. Pain filled her face, Eragon inched closer to his friend.

"We can't risk losing the only one strong enough to guard our Rider!" Nasuada continued, ignoring the hurt in the girls eyes. "Now, I have tolerated the fact that you won't tell us where exactly you come from, how you learned to fight so well, where you learned to fight like you do, or why you are so strong," she closed in on the girl, "but I will not tolerate things like this!"

Reilyn blinked, tears starting to flow, but stayed silent. Eragon gently took her hand in his, trying to offer strength and comfort.

"Do you understand how strong that man is? Do you know what he could have done to you?"

Reilyn's grip tightened on Eragon's hand, he gripped back telling her to stay calm.

"First, you untie him!" Nasuada started pacing.

_What?_ Eragon was stunned. _She untied him?_

"You threatened the guard and unlocked the cage, disobeying my orders, and untied that monster!"

Reilyn's patience broke.

"That _guard_ is a ruthless bastard! He treated the prisoner like a dog! Beat him for fun!" she pulled free from Eragon's hand. "He tortured that boy and he _enjoyed_ it!"

Nasuada spun, surprised to hear Reilyn's voice, and she moved in on her until their faces were just inches apart.

"Dogon was doing his job!" she snapped.

"And what is that?" Reilyn's voice rose, "To inflict pain? I thought the Varden was about bringing peace to this land, not torturing the bad guys!"

Rage and pain filled both women's eyes, Eragon watched in horror as Lady Nasuada rose her hand and slapped Reilyn across the face.

Reilyn looked up slowly and flicked her tongue to the blood on her lip, anger taking over, she started to move forward.

"Wait!" Eragon shouted, moving between the tow before the guard in the back even processed what was happening.

"Eragon, move!" growled Reilyn.

Ignoring her, he looked at Nasuada. Her face had lost its anger and now showed disbelief at what she had just done.

"Lady Nasuada," he pleaded, "please, let me speak with Reilyn in our tent!"

"As you wish," she whispered. "Dismissed!" she waved her hand at them.

"Come," Eragon commanded his friend. He turned the older girl toward the door flap and kept her moving.

---------------------

Reilyn objected going to the tent to talk, so Eragon offered something he felt she would accept.

"How about we go see Saphira then? She can talk to us too."

_Eragon?_ Saphira sounded concerned. _What's wrong?_

_Hang on, Saphira._

"Well?" he gently asked again, touching Reilyn's pale shoulder.

_Fine!_ she snapped with her mind. She pulled away from his touch and started toward where the dragons were kept.

He jogged to keep up with her quick pace and was startled when she broke into a run.

"Hey!" he yelled after her.

_You've always been slow on the ground!_ her voice filled his mind. He smiled at the tone, she was feeling some better. He broke into a run, quickly gaining on the older girl.

_Slow? Really?_ he taunted, coming up neck and neck with her. _Maybe you're losing touch then?_

Her laugh exhilarated him, as it always did, and soon he laughed with her.

_I'm not losing anything, Rider Eragon! But you are!_ She suddenly put on a burst of speed and pulled very far ahead in a matter of seconds. He admired her; her strength, her power, her agility, her speed, her heart, and how silent she could be. Even running at the speed she was, her feet only whispered on the ground.

_Cheater!_ he jested, pushing himself to the limit.

_I would never!_ she replied, turning to see him. He had closed only a small distance, he knew he'd never catch her, he has never caught her.

_Stop when you reach Saphira._

_As always! You're not even trying anymore?_

_I'm pushing it as it is!_

_Should I slow?_

_No! Run! Be free!_

He slowed to a jog as he watched her tear across the desert ground, feeling slightly envious of more than her strength and speed.

_She got to touch Murtagh, _he thought weakly.


	6. Chapter 6

Torn Between Two

Chapter 6

She was sitting between Saphira's front paws when he walked up.

"I win!" she beamed.

"Sometimes I'm convinced you're not really eighteen Reilyn," he smiled, sitting beside her.

"I'm not so sure you're sixteen sometimes."

"What does that mean?" he snapped. People never believed he was sixteen, even with his strength and tanned skin, they always assumed he was thirteen or fourteen.

"You act so grown up sometimes, Er," she soothed, "I mean you have led an army and been in many battles, you've been to the elf-land and trained with them."

"Humph," he grunted. The comment hadn't annoyed him as much as it seemed, it was just the fact that she touched Murtagh and he had even held her. He was jealous.

"Well," she threw an arm around him, "Someone's got to let you be a kid, so why not me?"

He looked into her eyes, feeling his heart melt instantly, and leaned into her. He could never stay mad at her for very long.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, feeling himself blush.

"Sure, you know you can always ask me anything, Eragon. What is it?" She settled against Saphira's scaled leg and looked at his face.

"Did you really-," he swallowed hard, "untie Murtagh?" He stared at the dirt, too embarrassed to look at what might be on her face.

"Yes," she said.

"Why?" he whispered, turning to lock eyes with her.

"For you, Eragon," she inhaled deeply. "I know what he means to you, how much he means to you." She gently wiped his falling tears off his face and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"He's my friend," he started.

"Eragon, I-," she faltered, "I know he's more than that to you."

He pulled away from her, pushing her hands away from him. He felt panic in him and wanted to run.

_Little one_, Saphira spoke, _listen to her. Don't fear her. She has already spoken to me about this._

"How long? No, forget that, it's not important," he stammered. "You don't care?"

"What, that you like men?" she smiled and shook her head from side to side.

"Yes," he fought more tears. "Do you care that I like men in that way?"

"No," she looked into his eyes and cupped her hands around his face, "I've known since I met you Er. . . The way you looked when you spoke of him. I don't see you as any different and never will! Eragon you will forever be my friend!"

"Rei," he let the tears fall, "thank you."

She pulled him close and he clung to her neck, burying his face into her cool skin. She gently rubbed his back as he sobbed against her.

_I told you, Little one,_ Saphira said, putting her neck around them both protectively.

He was too upset to respond to her at the moment, her words making him cry harder. He moved as close to Reilyn as he could possibly get, wanting nothing but her comfort.

"Eragon," she whispered, "I--love you." He felt her soft lips press to his temple and then she pulled him closer.

"I love you too, Rei," he managed to choke out. "You're the best friend I could ever have!"

"For a girl, you mean," she said. He felt her smile against his neck.

"For a girl, I mean," he laughed weakly. She always made him laugh in the most simple ways.

---------------------

"I told you!" Murtagh yelled at the guard and the healer. "She healed me of her own free will, I didn't ask for it!" He stared at the tray of food just outside his cage, wishing they would just beat him instead. They'd been at this for hours, asking him the same questions over and over.

"Why were you holding her?" demanded the healer.

"She was going to die if she didn't stop!" His stomach growled loud and painful. The tray was heaped with food: meat, fruit, vegetables, bread and cheese, and a dessert of some sort. A pitcher of what he presumed to be water stood beside the tray. He salivated at just the thought of tasting the food. Since captured, he'd been served some sort of tasteless sludge and stale water. Not eating had become better than eating.

"Are you telling us that you saved her life?" Jierden roared, slamming his hands on the bars.

"That's what I've been telling you this whole time!" Murtagh's patience was growing very thin. The sun sitting on the horizon reminded him of the hour.

"You think we should trust you?! You've tried to kill her not a week ago!" the healer again.

"You should believe him," a familiar voice said, "he did save my life."

Murtagh swung his head to the right when he heard Reilyn speak. He gasped quietly when he saw her. She had changed since their last encounter, still in boys clothes, but breathtaking all the same. She still wore leather pants and her boots, both still very black, but her shirt was different and her hair was down.

_My god!_ he thought, awestruck.

The shirt was a light material, black in color, and obviously altered to her body. The sleeves ended just a few inches below her shoulder and tied off with laces. The front of the thing was plain, uncut, until just below her collar bone. Here, it was cut in a V shape and laced together for show. Her hair was what attracted his attention most. The wavy, copper locks flowed well past her mid-back, shining like embers in the setting sun. She had done nothing special with it, from the looks of it she had merely taken the holder out. It seemed to be the only tame thing about her and he found himself wanting to run his hands through it.

"Have you eaten yet?" she asked, casting a glance at the tray on the table. She seemed to demand respect from everything without trying, even the wind that played with her hair seemed to respect her.

"Not since we last met," he bowed his head, "Miss Reilyn."

"I thought I told you to feed him," she growled at the guard. The large man shrank away from her harsh tone, even the healer jumped back. Murtagh smirked against his better judgement. He quickly removed the smile when she cast a look at him from the side. He saw the smile she was hiding and almost laughed out loud.

"This man saved my life," she scolded both men, "and you dare deny him food? That you were previously ordered to give him!"

"Forgive us Miss Reilyn!" they stammered. "We-we-we thought it was too late to feed him. We knew not when we were to leave. . ."

"I see," she smiled and looked to Murtagh, "since we're still here, when do you think we'd be leaving, Traitor Murtagh?"

"I would imagine," he feigned deep thought, "that not until morning."

"You'd be imagining correctly," she bit her lips to repress the big grin that wanted to be free._ She must really enjoy scaring the guards,_ he thought.

"Oh?" both men gasped, "Morning?"

"Yes, we have been put a little behind due to this afternoon."

"Of course," the healer said, bowing.

"Feed him," she ordered, "and see that he gets fresh clothes and boots for walking."

"Yes, Miss Reilyn!" both cried out, bowing.

"Good," she smiled as she turned to leave, her hair fanning out, erupting into flames in the sun.

"Is there anything else?" Jierden asked on a hushed voice.

"Actually," she ran a hand through her hair as she turned back to face the guard. "Be sure to inform Dogon that we leave at sunrise tomorrow."

"Yes, of-." She cut him off with a raised hand.

"Also," she put a hand on her hip, "this is very important, so tell him my exact words."

The man nodded eagerly.

"Tell Dogon that tomorrow Eragon and myself will be taking turns traveling with you guard and the prisoner." Before the man could breathe, she walked off.

Murtagh's heart leapt into his throat.

_Eragon!?_ he though excitedly._ I'll get to see Eragon tomorrow?_  
The brunette hadn't come anywhere near his cage since his capture and Murtagh hadn't even seen the young boy among the people milling about. He'd been avoiding Murtagh.

He thought of the boys caramel eyes and soft smile and he felt warm all over. He wanted to laugh from his total ecstasy at just the thought of the strong teen, but kept himself composed, barely.

----------------

"You said what?" Eragon gasped.

"That we'd take turns traveling with them tomorrow," Reilyn said. "Now, turn around."

Eragon grumbled, but turned his back to her. He stalked to his side of the tent and sat on the bed. He roughly ran his hands in his hair. He'd avoided Murtagh in all possible ways since he'd become their prisoner and now he had to face him.

_She did this on purpose!_ he thought harshly.

"If it bothers you this much," she said, "then I'll just travel with them."

"No," he said, keeping his back to the changing woman, "I'll do it. . . I just can't believe you did that!"

He could feel her eyes on his back, burning into his soul.

"Do you think I did this to be rude or something Eragon?" she hissed.

"I don't know, Reilyn," he sighed. "I haven't seen him since-."

"I don't believe you!" she rose her voice. Her shirt landed on his head, he reached up and pulled it off, tossing it aside.

"Rei," he whispered, dropping his head into his hands.

_Can I face him? After all of what's gone on. . . Does he even feel like he used to about me?_ He felt sick all of a sudden.

"Eragon," she sat next to him, "I never intended to hurt you. I figured maybe this way would be easier on us. . ." her voice trailed off.

"It's just. . .," he moaned.

"You're nervous, I understand that."

"I'm terrified!"

"Will it help if I stay during your first turn?"

"You would do that?" he was stunned at how caring she could be.

"Of course I would, I'm your guard remember? It's my job to protect you from harm, no matter what kind."

"Oh Reilyn!" he threw his arms around her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're more than welcome, Rider."

"I have a favor to ask," he said sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Would you. . . Stay here, with me, tonight?"

"Eragon, we share a tent you fool."

"No, I mean-."

"Oh. . . Oh!" she looked at him, shocked.

"I don't mean like that! I don't like girls remember?" he blushed more, his face feeling like it was on fire.

"I see. . . Then, yes Eragon. It'll be nice to be warm for once!" she laughed, turning a little red in the face herself.

"Yeah," he said, allowing himself to smile. Though in the desert, the nights out here could be freezing. He watched her finish getting ready for sleep, she always fascinated him.

Masculine acting as she was, she was the image of a goddess warrior. Tall and proud, wise and cunning, and silently caring and loving.

_Don't forget secretive,_ his mind put in.

"I thought you didn't like girls Eragon," she teased, noticing him watch her.

"I don't, I-," he laughed, "well, Rei, you fascinate me."

"Oh?" she stood with her hands on her hips, her black undershirt clinging to her curves and her belt-less pants threatening to fall off her.

"So much like a man," he gestured to her sword and clothes, "yet all the beauty of a flower." He clutched his sides and fell on the bed laughing uncontrollably.

"A rose," she said, moving a step in his direction.

"Huh?" he sat up and looked at her. "A rose?"

"The most elegant and beautiful flower, but it has painful thorns that draw blood."

"I'd say," he mocked thinking, "a daisy!" He laughed heartily.

"I'll show you daisy!" she chuckled, tackling and pinning him to the bed.

"Rei! No! Don't!" he said between giggles.

"Don't what?" she laughed evilly and pinned his arms with one hand.

"Rei!" he shrieked. He squirmed playfully, letting the older girl bring out the child in him. He knew if he wanted to, he could be unpinned easily, strong as she was she was not a match for him.

"Ahhhh! Rei!" he cried as she tickled him mercilessly with her free hand. He bucked his hips, trying unsuccessfully to throw her off. Another peal of childish laughter erupted from them both, her at his "pain" and him at the torture, as she attacked his sides.

"Give?" she asked triumphantly, pushing her hair from her face.

Eragon panted, trying in vain to catch his breath before she let out another assault. She released his wrists but remained perched on his hips, ready to attack.

"Give!" he gasped out.

"Mmmm," she unstraddled him, "I really hope you're never taken prisoner Eragon, you'd be an easy torture target."

He laughed again, holding his burning sides and when it passed, he stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots. Soundlessly, he slipped under the covers and watched Reilyn slip in beside him.

She seemed uncomfortable to be here, next to him like this. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to stay if she didn't want, when she curled up to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her to make things more comfortable and was greatly surprised when she put her arm over his middle. He snuggled closer and fell asleep listening to her steady breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Torn Between Two

Chapter 7

_Burning flames engulfed the small shack that served as a home, contrasting greatly against the silver moonlight. The sound of swords being unsheathed drowned out the sounds of chirping crickets. Soon, screams of pain and terror consumed all else and the smell of ash and blood blocked out the scent of night._

_A tall, pale man strode to the small child whom this chaos surrounded. Following him was a dark haired boy, pale as he was and only a year or so older than the child._

_"Girl," the man growled, "come with me!"_

_"Never!" Defiance laced her trembling voice._

_"Now!" he commanded._

_"No!" she had picked up the broken blade of her fathers and lunged towards the man._

_"Foolish girl!" he roared with laughter, side-stepping her and grabbing the back of her shirt, lifting her off the ground._

_"I will kill you!" she kicked her dangling feet and swung the broken sword._

_"Kill me?" he roared with more laughter. "You're merely a five-year-old brat!"_

_She looked down at the pale boy, her eyes pleading for help, and seeing none to be offered. Giving up her fight, she went limp and dropped the blade._

_"Good girl," the man said and set her back on the ground._

_"What's your name?" the dark haired boy asked._

_"Reilyn," she whispered._

"Reilyn!" a voice called urgently, full of pain.

"Reilyn!" this time it hissed.

She opened her eyes to see who was calling her name.

"Oh god, Eragon! I'm sorry!" she said when she saw the boys tanned chest bloody under her hands.

She pulled away quickly, falling out of the bed as she scrambled back.

_Eragon! I hurt Eragon!_ she thought, ashamed.

"Reilyn," he soothed, following her to the ground. He kneeled in from of her, patiently waiting for her to relax enough to let him close.

_No!_ she thought, frantically trying to move farther away. _I-I-I _hurt _him!_ _I drew _blood!

"Reilyn, stop!" his stern voice commanded.

"Eragon," she sobbed, gently touching the marks her nails had made in the boy. She must have dug them in deep while her nightmare tortured her sleep.

"Shh shh shh," he soothed, pulling her to him. "It's alright, I'm fine. Just some scratches."

"I'm so sorry!" she cried against the young boy. He stroked her hair and rocked back and forth.

"Nightmare?" he whispered into her ear.

"More like memories," she got control of herself, but remained pressed against the boy.

"Do you want to talk about it? Judging from how you were acting, they were pretty rough."

"No, I-," she choked back a sob.

"It's okay, you don't have to," he rubbed small circles on her back.

"How long until dawn?"

"A few hours, why?" he pressed his lips to her temple, trying his best to comfort her.

"I think I need a walk," she whispered into his neck, "to clear my head."

"M'kay," he held her just a little harder before releasing her.

She pulled her boots on, buckling them quickly, and then her shirt that she had worn earlier. She put her dagger snuggly into her right boot and briefly considered her sword, then dismissed it and started to leave.

"Reilyn, wait a second!" Eragon called, getting up off of the ground.

"Eragon," she whispered, eyeing the wounds she had made.

"Hey," he said, pulling her into an embrace, "listen to me Rei. These scratches are nothing, nothing! Please, don't tear yourself apart over this."

"I'm not, Eragon," she kissed his shoulder, "I'm just, well-."

"Thinking about Murtagh," he finished.

"What? How-," she pulled back and looked at his caramel eyes.

"Don't be so kind to him anymore," he whispered, his breath almost dying out completely.

"Eragon," she was confused.

"People will start suspecting something," he absently fiddled with her hair, "unless we both treat him like the prisoner he is."

"What?" she gasped. "Are you sure, Eragon?"

_Why the sudden change with him?_ she wondered.

"Yes, I've put some real thought into this. It'll also help keep you out of trouble with Nasuada," he laughed weakly.

"I still won't allow him to be beaten," she stood defiantly.

"I figured you'd say that," he shook his head, "beaten, no, but punished, yes."

She searched his face, looking for some sign to his sudden change. He loved Murtagh and had done everything to protect him, yet now, he was turning the tables.

"Please, let me call the shots from now on," he pleaded, "promise me you won't do anything unless it's an order from myself or Lady Nasuada."

"I promise," she sighed. She ruffled his brunette hair before leaving the tent.

---------------

"Just what the hell is he up to?" she asked aloud as she walked in the clear night.

_Merely protecting those he cares for,_ Saphira's voice intruded her thoughts.

Startled, she looked up. Without realizing where she was going, she ended up with the dragons.

"Oh really," she snipped, "how is he doing that?"

The blue dragon's scales gleamed like the stars themselves as the moonlight fell on her. Reilyn cast a glance at Thorn, who'd never spoken to Eragon or herself and was blocked from Murtagh.

The red dragon looked at her with calm eyes, seeming to be pondering something. His red scales looked like a sunrise in the moonlight, an excellent specimen. Strong and proud, just as his Rider.

_By keeping you out of as much trouble as possible with Lady Nasuada!_ Saphira made her point by nudging Reilyn hard with her nose.

"And leaving his friend to the so-called 'mercy' of Dogon and Jierden!" she glared at Saphira.

_Child,_ a deep voice, as rough as broken glass, filled her mind, _I have seen your kindness to my Rider and I have greatly appreciated it._

"Th-Th-Thorn?" she stammered, staring at the red beast with a gaping jaw.

_Who else would it be, girl?_ he growled, sounding annoyed.

Despite herself, she shrank back slightly from Thorn. Then on impulse and instinct, she knelt before him and bowed her head.

"Forgive me, Red Dragon," she breathed.

_Continue to be kind to him,_ Thorn instructed, _but listen to Eragon: treat him as a prisoner._

Rising, Reilyn gazed at Thorn, pondering why the dragon was siding with the enemy's Rider.

_Do not question my instructions, child,_ he warned, baring teeth, _just follow them._

"As you wish, Thorn," she growled, bowing.

The dragon severed the connection and turned to find a resting place.

_You never show me that kind of respect,_ Saphira whined.

"Saphira, I don't believe I have to," she smiled at the dragon.

Saphira growled and snapped her jaws in response. _I can change that!_

"I didn't mean like that Saphira!" she snickered, "I meant that you know I respect you, it should go without me having to bow to you."

She snorted smoke and flame in disgust.

"Saphira," Reilyn knelt before her, "I have undying respect for you."

_And I for you, Protector, _Saphira said, bowing her head gracefully in return.

"Saphira," Reilyn fought tears. No one had ever shown her this much respect just because they could or that they wanted to, it had only been due to her rank.

_Have you slept?_ Saphira asked, raising her head.

"Some," she sighed, "the nightmares are back."

_Come, tell me about them._ Saphira lay on the ground and stared at her.

---------------------

"They've been back ever since Murtagh has been in our custody," she whispered. She lay curled between the dragon's paws, absently tracing her claws.

_I've noticed you haven't been rested lately,_ Saphira said.

"It's something about Murtagh," she yawned, suddenly exhausted.

_What do you mean?_

"He seems very familiar."

_He should! He's tried to kill you!_

"No, Saphira," she exhaled deeply, "I mean it's like he's from my past somehow."

_You've never spoken about your past before,_ Saphira put her neck around the girl.

"I can't. . . Won't talk about it," she felt tears coming. "Not yet at least."

_I understand. I won't pry, but I would like to know what about Murtagh seem familiar, if you don't mind._

She stayed silent for several moments, sitting up and drawing in the sand.

"His hair, his eyes, his scar, his body," Reilyn listed, "his voice. . . Just him."

_I see,_ Saphira said, thinking.

"I swear I've known him in another time."

_I don't doubt it, _Saphira sighed, _I believe he feels the same about you as well._

"What?!" she looked at Saphira's blue eyes.

_The way he looks at you, the beast noted, as if he recognizes you, but can't place how. Just like you do him._

"Really," Reilyn bit her lip, thinking. "Thank you, Saphira, for listening."

_Always, Protector, always. Now, rest for a while before the dawn comes._

Reilyn lay down on the ground, resting her head right on Saphira's sharp claws. She smiled when she felt the dragon rest her head on her body, to protect her and keep her warm.


	8. Chapter 8

Torn Between Two

Chapter 8

Eragon stared at the rising sun, admiring the blood red rays as they pierced the black sky. He'd been up since Reilyn had left, thinking and packing up the rest of their things. He'd noticed how Reilyn hadn't been sleeping well and he didn't like it at all.

_She's been distracted lately,_ he thought, putting his sword on his belt.

_Of course, so have I,_ he smiled as he found her sword and bow.

"Master Eragon?" a very young voice whispered behind him.

"Yes?" Eragon turned to the open tent door to see a young boy.

"If you're all packed up," he bowed, "we'll have the tent taken down and your things put on the carts."

"That would be fantastic," he smiled and ruffled the boys hair as he walked by, "thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Master Eragon!" he smiled at the teen.

"If anyone asks for me, I'm with Saphira and Reilyn."

"Yes sir!"

------------------

He stood and watched Reilyn as she slept.

_She's always been so daring,_ he thought, smiling when he saw her using Saphira's claws as a pillow.

"Rei," he whispered, kneeling down.

"Eragon?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, c'mon the dawn's here," he touched her shoulder.

"What?!" she tried to sit up, but Saphira's head pinned her down.

"Relax," he giggled, "I've packed everything. They're tearing down the tent right now."

"Oh," she exhaled, collapsing back onto the dragon's claws.

"I've brought your sword and bow. Quiver too."

"Thank you."

"Who's taking the first turn?" he asked, unable to hide his fear and excitement.

"I guess I will," she pushed on Saphira's head, "then I'll just stay through with you for yours. Saphira! Get up!" He watched Reilyn struggle beneath the dragon, amused.

"Saphira!" she strained.

With one fluid movement, the blue dragon rose her head, but pinned the teen down again with her paw.

_Don't you know any better than to wake a sleeping dragon?_ Saphira asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not when said sleeping dragon is preventing me from getting up!" she shot back, smiling and squirming.

Saphira tightened her claws on the girls body.

_Maybe I should teach you._

"OW! Saphira!" Reilyn gasped. "Not so tight! Your claws. . .!"

Saphira released the girl quickly, _I'm sorry. Sometimes I forget my strength._

"It's all right."

"Reilyn, you're bleeding!" Eragon gasped, moving to her.

"So I am," she winced as she pulled at her shirt, trying to see the damage the beast had done.

"Here, let me look," Eragon offered, taking her hands away from the wounds.

"Fine," she mumbled, "tell me how bad it is." She put her hands above her head to give him light and so he could pull her shirt up.

_Reilyn_, Saphira said softly,_ I'm-._

"Sorry, I know," she said to his dragon.

"Hold still!" he commanded, not wanting to hurt her.

He gently observed the crescent, curving wounds, lightly tracing his fingers on her sides. The wounds weren't very deep, if he had to guess he'd say only to his second knuckle (not that he put his fingers in the cuts).

"Do they hurt?" he whispered.

"Not really," she gave him a grin, "I've had plenty worse wounds."

"Should I heal them? I mean with all the traveling we have to do and all."

"Leave them for now. If they start to really get to me or they begin to hinder me in anyway, then you'll be the first to know."

"I'm going to bandage you at least," he said, pulling her shirt back down.

"I thought as much," she laughed, sitting up. He extended his hand and when she grabbed it, he helped her to her feet.

---------------------

Murtagh eyed Dogon cautiously. The man had been enraged when informed about the accompaniment of Reilyn and Eragon, but still did as he was told. Murtagh had gorged himself on the food he was given, both last night and this morning, and had put on the clean clothes.

Now, as he sat against the bars, his heart pounded against his ribs. He had just seen Eragon walk by moments ago, followed by Reilyn. The brunette took his breath away, dressed in tan colored clothes, and his blade on his hip.

_But,_ he thought, remembering Reilyn,_ she seemed different somehow._

He thought back to the girl. Although, he'd paid the most attention to the brunette, he had still noted the girl. He called up her image.

_Her sides!_ he realized. _They were bleeding!_

He flew to the other side of the cage, standing on his tip-toes and craning his neck in hopes to see them. He got lucky somehow, they were only yards away, talking to a blonde woman.

_Elli,_ he remembered, _her name is Elli and she's a witch._

He watched them talk for a second, then the beautiful witch gestured to Reilyn's sides. He stared as the red-head pulled up the black shirt, revealing smooth, pale skin. The wounds on her sides were still trickling blood, but they didn't seem to pain her. His eyes drifted back to her unmarked skin.

_How would it feel under my fingertips?_ he wondered. _Would the skin be cool? Like her hands had been when she touched my face?_

_Stop it!_ he shook his head. He'd been with both men and women relationship wise, but eventually women had begun to bore him. It had been at least two years since a female had appealed to him and Eragon had become the only man he wanted.

Still, he found himself wanting her close to him, like when he saved her. Biting his lip, he turned his back on them and sank to the ground.

_Get yourself together!_ he willed himself. _She's going to be traveling with you today, as well as Eragon._ He paused here, putting something together.

He groaned inwardly at the thought of possibly traveling with both at the same time.

_Please,_ he pleaded with nothing, _don't let that happen._

"Traitor!" a gruff voice barked. "We'll be leaving shortly. Put these on." Dogon threw a pair of worn walking boots between the bars.

Murtagh nodded and pulled his own boots off, trading them for comfortable walking ones. Taking a risk, he glanced back over his shoulder. She had been bandaged up already and was pulling her shirt back down, but he caught one last glimpse of her pale skin and almost died.

--------------------

Elli had impressed Reilyn when they asked her about bandages. The young, blonde witch had packed several aide kits, just for this sort of problem.

"That was some good thinking, Elli!" Reilyn beamed.

Elli smiled and nodded, pulling out a kit from her pack. Before handing the bandages over, the blonde witch gestured for Reilyn to lift her shirt.

"Elli," she began, gently pulling her shirt up, "exactly how old are you?"

The beautiful witch looked at her with twinkling emerald eyes.

"A lot older than you!" she laughed.

"Really? You don't look more than twenty-three!"

"That's because twenty-three is my favorite number," she giggled. "What happened to cause such wounds?"

"Playing too rough with Saphira," Reilyn replied, watching the blonde look at her wounds.

"Mmmm," she gently touched Reilyn's sides, "Eragon, please let me wrap her, you shouldn't be tending to a woman's wounds in such places."

"Oh, uh. . .," Eragon blushed, "of course. I'll be waiting for you." He turned and left, his burning face turned downward.

"You didn't have to send him away like that Elli," Reilyn scolded, "he's fine."

"I know," green eyes met brown, "but for one, someone's staring and two: people are starting to talk."

"Who's watching? And what are people saying?!" her anger rose immediately.

_People have been whispering behind those smiles and bows since the day I've come here, Thinking I'm not a real warrior because I'm a girl! I prove myself time and time again in battle, and still they doubt me! They sneer at me, when they think I don't know!_ she mused.

"Reilyn?" Elli's voice brought her back.

"I'm sorry," she looked at Elli, "what did you say?"

"My, and _you_ asked the question," she shook her head. "I was saying that Murtagh is. . . Errr. . . was the one watching us."

"What?" she looked over her right shoulder. Murtagh was sitting with his back to them, pulling off his boots and reaching for the pair she had ordered be taken to him.

_Had he really been watching?_ she worried.

"Aye," Elli said, as she finished with the bandages. "I wouldn't think of it too much. It's what others are saying that would ruffle my fur."

"What are they saying now?" Reilyn growled, already promising herself that if she found who was saying it, they'd never speak again.

"That you and Eragon are getting," Elli motioned for Reilyn to pull her shirt down, "well, close."

Reilyn pulled her shirt down and was suddenly aware that she felt watched. Repressing the curiosity to turn and see who it was, she focused her attention on the blonde.

"Close? In what way?" she had to bite her tongue against what she really wanted to say.

"Do the bandages feel all right? They're not too tight or anything?"

_She knows you know, _she told herself, _and is avoiding the subject._

"No, they're just perfect. Thank you, Elli!" she bowed to the girl, knowing she was an elder and showed respect.

"Stop that!" Elli giggled, blushing deep.

"Only being respectful," Reilyn said before leaving.

------------------

Eragon waved Reilyn over when he saw her black outfit among the sea of color. They were close to departure time and he wanted to make sure she was really okay.

"Eragon!" she said, loudly, smiling and opening her arms wide.

"Rei!" he said, just as loud, opening his arms to receive her.

"I'm all fixed up, thanks to Elli," she said, hugging him.

"Glad to hear it," he squeezed her to him, "really glad to hear it."

"Eragon, your hearts pounding!" she pulled back to look at him. "Why?"

"Does that really require my explaining?" he asked.

It had been the glimpse of Murtagh that had made his heart thud in his chest. The boys raven black hair that hung carelessly around his face, and the way his pale skin contrasted with his black clothes, making him seem all the paler.

_If only I could touch him,_ Eragon wished, _feel his skin beneath my hands, his lips on mine. . . Just once again, one more time. . ._

"Daydreaming?" Reilyn asked, playfully flicking his ear lobes.

"No," he lied, "just thinking."

"Mmm," she kept playing with his ear lobes, "you're a horrid liar."

"Cut it out," he said, pretending annoyance.

"What? Making fun of you? Or playing with your ears?"

"All of the above," he smiled, pulling her hands away. "You should probably. . ."

"Get going?" she finished for him.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine," he lied, "don't let the guards be too mean to him."

"Eragon," she murmured into his neck, "I already promised, remember?"

"Contact me when you'd like to-," he didn't know how to finish.

"I'll let you know when it's your turn," she said, smiling into his skin.

"Thank you."

"Calm down, Er, you're gonna drop dead if you don't."

He laughed out loud and nuzzled against her neck, he still felt tense all over, but he felt a small amount better.


	9. Chapter 9

Torn Between Two

Chapter 9

Reilyn strode to Murtagh's cage, feeling the tension in her rise. She had promised Eragon that she would not be as kind to Murtagh, but could she really start treating the man like the prisoner he was?

_Reilyn,_ Saphira called, _relax! Just be a little less kind, not so much special treatment!_

_Thank you,_ she called back.

"Miss Reilyn," a blonde boy bowed.

"I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"I am Tolan," he said, " and Lady Nasuada has assigned me to guard duty as well."

"I see," she bowed slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ummm. . . Miss Reilyn?" Tolan asked very quietly.

"Yes?" she looked into his blue eyes.

"Lady Nasuada," he held up some rope, "has ordered that the prisoner's wrists be bound in front of him and the rest of the rope be used as a lead."

"I assumed she would."

"Well," Tolan looked around nervously.

_He's maybe twenty years old,_ Reilyn realized, _and he's scared._

"I'll do it Tolan, don't worry," she offered the young man a friendly smile.

"Thank you."

She took the rope from the blonde and went to the cage, where she was ambushed by Dogon.

"So you think you need to baby sit us?" he jeered, blocking the door.

Reilyn did not feel like fighting with the man, the day had barely even begun.

"Merely taking precautions, Dogon," she said, "now, please open the door."

The man regarded her with cold eyes, but did as he was asked.

"Come here boy," he growled, grabbing Murtagh by the arm.

She watched as Murtagh growled and bared his teeth like an animal, but he didn't resist. His hazel eyes fell on the coil of rope in her hands and he swallowed, frightened. He looked into her eyes, questioning her intentions.

"Do you think we'd let you go unbound?" Dogon laughed, noticing the boys face.

Reilyn shot Dogon a look, but kept her remarks to herself. Sighing, she motioned for Murtagh to put his hands in front of him.

"Wrists together," she ordered.

She tied his wrists together firmly, feeling his eyes on her the whole time. By his body language, she knew he felt something different in her actions.

She pulled her dagger from her boot and cut the rope. Then, after taking a look at the length she had left, she made a noose and held it up.

_It's the only knot that would give the lead a comfortable length, _she tried to tell herself.

"It's merely a lead, Traitor," she told him, "nothing more, nothing less."

Dogon burst into laughter when he saw the teen shaking.

"Do you understand?" she asked Murtagh.

He nodded and held eye contact with her. His hazel eyes reflected understanding, as well as fear. The teen shrank back when she tried to put the noose over his head.

"Stop that!" Dogon barked, grabbing he boys shoulders roughly to hold him in place.

Reilyn took a deep breath and went to put it over his head again. This time, he held still, bit flinched slightly. Carefully, she lowered the noose around his raven hair, noting that it was soft, despite how dirty it must have been. His eyes closed when the rope passed over his face and she thought she heard a noise escape him when her hands touched his skin. She let the rope fall around his neck and reached around to move it under his raven hair. Reilyn felt him shiver when her fingers grazed the back of his neck, so to show she really meant no harm she touched his neck again, and traced a line all the way to the front. She held his eyes to see if he got the point.

----------------

Murtagh had been mortified when he saw Reilyn create a noose to lead him with.

_She's acting different, _he realized, _why?_

When she attempted to put the noose around him the first time, he had instinctually pulled back. This got him grabbed by Dogon and forced to be still, which he disliked even more than the thought of being restrained.

The second time he managed to remain still, but had indeed still flinched.

_Stop it!_ he scolded. _She won't hurt you!_

He remained still while she lowered the rope over his hair, noticing that she slowed when her hands came in contact with the raven locks. He smiled inwardly and closed his eyes when the noose was passing over his face.

_Oh god!_ he almost moaned when he felt her cool skin. Some sort of noise had left his lips against his will, but she either pretended to not notice or really hadn't.

He was appalled to find himself greatly drawn to her, especially considering the circumstances. He wanted to touch her sides and run his hands in her beautiful hair. He wanted to kiss her mouth, taste her lips, her neck, her salty skin. . .

_Stop!_ he warned his body. _Before control becomes impossible._

He felt her let the rope fall against his neck and opened his eyes, only to close them again when she started moving his hair above the rope. Murtagh bit the corner of his lip, his whole body tingled and felt too warm. A pleasant shiver washed over him when her fingers gently grazed the back of his neck and he bit back the moan that had wanted to escape. She had noticed this and did it again, slowly running her fingers on his skin, all the way to the front.

_She just told me something,_ his mind said, _but what?_

He opened his eyes and looked into her brown ones, searching for the hidden meaning in what had just happened. Suddenly, he understood and she seemed to catch it.

_She was telling me that she won't harm me!_ he thought, greatly relieved.

Murtagh watched as she tightened the noose to his skin, leaving a comfortable slack in it, and fought with his body.

_It's almost like she's doing this to me on purpose!_ he thought. _Teasing, torturing, touching!_ he repressed a frustrated growl.

_Then again, maybe not,_ his mind responded. _She seems to have no clue what she's doing to me._

Murtagh now noticed the air of confusion that emanated from Reilyn and immediately felt shame.

_I'm such a fool,_ he groaned internally.

------------------

Eragon felt jealousy consume him as he watched Reilyn and Murtagh. The way she tied his wrists, put the rope over his head, and touched his neck!

_Why is she doing that?!_ he screamed with his mind. He was surprised by his anger but relished the feeling anyway.

_Little one,_ Saphira jumped in, _she knows how you feel for Murtagh, do you really believe that she would interfere with that?_

_Look, Saphira! _he growled. _See how she touches his neck!? Do you see how Murtagh responds?!_

_Eragon!_ Saphira scolded._ Murtagh does not belong to you! He is a man, he can't help how he responds to her._

_He told me he loved me! He said I was the only one in his heart!_ he cried, sorrow taking over.

_He also told you that women appealed to him as well, yes?_

_Yes, _he whispered. _But he told me that they bored him anymore._ He strapped his legs into the saddle, tears making him fumble.

_Eragon,_ his dragon soothed, _there is much you have yet to know about Reilyn. . . She had confided in me, so I am forbidden to tell you the details, but I will tell you this: trust that she will not harm your heart on purpose, she is troubled by memories and confused by the present. Open your eyes and look again._

Slowly, Eragon looked down to Reilyn and Murtagh, studying them.

_What am I looking for?_

_See Reilyn's posture? Her body language. . ._ Saphira drifted off, letting him observe for himself.

Eragon saw Reilyn give Murtagh a confused look, she seemed uncomfortable suddenly, and Eragon knew her touch meant something entirely different that what both men assumed.

_She was telling him that she means him no harm,_ he gasped. _Murtagh noticed her acting differently and was afraid! She was only trying to put him at ease!_

_See, Little one?_ Saphira whispered._ She loves you very much and would never hurt you._

_I feel like an idiot!_ he wailed.

_Remember that feeling the next time you allow jealousy to consume you, _she replied, leaping into the sky.

-----------------------

Reilyn felt odd. Murtagh had taken her gesture as something else at first. Something she never thought he would.

_I though he and Eragon. . ._ she puzzled while she helped Tolan and Dogon load the cage onto a cart. Jierden stood watching, holding Murtagh's lead.

Pain seared in her sides and she almost let go of the cage. She ground her teeth together and kept going, she'd been through worse.

"Miss Reilyn?" Tolan asked, worried.

"It's nothing. I'm fine," she forced a smile, "keep going, we've almost got it!"

Tolan still looked worried, but continued to work. With a grunt, the blonde loaded his side of the cage onto the cart, then rushed to help Reilyn.

_He's sweet,_ she thought. _Not like the other men around here, besides Eragon._

"Got it!" Dogon cried, collapsing against the cart to catch his breath.

Reilyn touched her sides carefully, checking to be sure no more damage had been done. Satisfied, she moved on.

"Miss Reilyn?" Tolan called, catching up with her.

"Yes, Tolan?" The young man had barely left her alone since they met. It flattered her, but bothered her too. She did not like the boy in the way she guessed he was hoping she did.

"What is Alurra? I know it's a city, but I've heard some men talking. . ." he trailed off.

"You've never heard of the City of Illusions before?"

"No," he whispered.

"Well, Alurra is a large city that's surrounded by an enchanted forest, called the Forest of Twilight," she explained. "It's home to many powerful magic users, witches, and even some elves."

"Why is it called 'City of Illusions'?"

"Because sometimes," she picked up a small stone, "nothing is as it seems." The red stone in her hand shimmered, then transformed into an elegant, long-stemmed blue rose.

The blonde gasped with delight. He gently took the rose from her hand, inspecting it carefully. He touched the petals and even pricked his finger on one of the thorns.

"How did you-?" he asked, excited.

Reilyn smiled and looked at the rose in his hands.

"I grew up just outside of Alurra, in the forest," she took the rose back. "I learned a few things when I was young." The rose sparkled this time and soon a violet butterfly fluttered up from her palm.

Tolan clapped his hands and laughed like a child.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I'm afraid not, Tolan." She felt her heart sink.

_Reilyn,_ a voice called from her past,_ come, let Mummy teach you some tricks!_

That voice, so sweet and gentle, stung like a blade in her chest, and she left to find Nasuada. Trying to block out the memory and the voice.


	10. Chapter 10

Torn Between Two

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you can handle this trip Reilyn?" the leader of the Varden asked, slightly concerned.

The only thing she knew was that Reilyn had lived in the Forest of Twilight briefly as a child and that some terrible tragedy had taken place. She knew nothing of the details.

"I think it'll do me some good, actually," she replied.

_How long has it been since I was there last? _she wondered.

"Hmmm," Lady Nasuada looked at her. "So, I hear you're taking turns with Eragon traveling with Murtagh."

Reilyn winced slightly, she hadn't asked permission to do it, she just planned on doing it.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I want you to stay close to Eragon when it's his turn," Nasuada instructed, "we can't risk anything happening."

"Yes, Lady Nasuada," Reilyn said, bowing.

"And when we get close to the Forest, I will want you in the lead, prisoner and guards too, we'll need you to translate."

"As you wish," she bowed again. The Alluran language wasn't well known and rarely heard outside the city or forest.

"You best return to Murtagh," Lady Nasuada said, "it's close to departure time."

"Aye, m'lady," she bowed once more before leaving.

---------------------

Once she was near enough to where Murtagh and the guards were standing, Tolan appeared.

"I didn't mean to offend you," he said, staring at his feet.

"You didn't offend me, Tolan," she touched his shoulder. "It's just something I have to keep to myself, do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss Reilyn."

_He sounds like a scolded child,_ Saphira's amused voice said.

_Saphira!?_ She wasn't even aware the dragon had entered her mind. She had to pay more attention.

_You couldn't keep me from your thoughts child, _she said. _I'm forever linked to you. I can shut you out of my mind when I want or if you'd like, but you can't do the same to me._

_That's right, I forgot. . . How's Eragon?_

_Nervous wreck. Though he's trying hard to hide it._

_Will he be able to manage?_ Reilyn was having second thoughts.

_Of course he will!_ Saphira said with pride._ He's a Rider!_

Reilyn smirked and shook her head.

_Are_ you_ going to be able to manage?_ the dragon asked.

_I hope so,_ she answered honestly,_ I really hope so._

_Hmmm. . .Then I'll leave you to your own thoughts._

_Thanks._ The dragon shut her mind, allowing Reilyn some privacy.

----------------------

_She has all sorts of mysteries surrounding her,_ Murtagh thought. _Somehow she's very familiar to me, she entrances me without meaning to, and she knows Alluran illusions. . . She's an enigma herself._

He watched her walk beside him, graceful and silent. They'd been walking for maybe three hours, in complete silence.

The new guard, Tolan, humored Murtagh. The blonde reminded him of an energetic, love-struck puppy, always wanting to be near Reilyn and doing little silly things.

"Miss Reilyn!" Tolan called. Murtagh watched as the young man, a year older than the raven haired boy, bounced up beside them.

"Yes, Tolan?" Reilyn asked, using a kind tone, though Murtagh could sense her annoyance.

"Watch!" The young blonde started to juggle fist-sized stones effortlessly, trying to impress the mysterious red-head.

"Tolan!" Jierden barked. "Get your body back up here, now!"

Murtagh watched the man flinch and return to his post ahead of them. Reilyn let out a sigh when Tolan was with Jierden.

"Gets on the nerves, doesn't he?" Murtagh asked.

"Quiet!" Jierden hollered and gave the lead a pull, causing Murtagh to stumble.

"Jierden!" Reilyn caught Murtagh's arm, preventing him from taking yet another fall. "That's enough! He can speak if he wants."

"You're getting a little cozy with the prisoner aren't you?" Dogon sneered from behind them. It had been like this all morning, the two men jumping on Reilyn when she dated to be kind.

_This must be how she's treated on an average basis,_ Murtagh thought, _because she's the only female fighter besides Lady Nasuada and Arya._

"No," Reilyn replied calmly, "I just think it'll be nice to have an _intelligent _conversation with someone."

"Intelligent?!" Dogon rumbled.

"Yes," she turned and walked backwards, keeping eyes with the man. "Intelligent. I wouldn't expect _you_ to really grasp the concept."

Murtagh held back the snicker on his lips.

_She doesn't need a sword to cause damage,_ he thought, amused. S_he does enough damage with her tongue._

The guard fell silent and she turned back around, never losing pace.

"You were saying, Traitor?" she asked, her brown eyes showing her pent up anger.

"Tolan," he lowered his voice, so he would hopefully avoid offending the boy. "He gets on the nerves, doesn't he?"

She laughed and then slapped her hand to her mouth to stifle the noise before it fully left her lips.

_I wonder what her laugh sounds like. . ._

"He just has a crush, that's all." She had taken control of her laughter. "Some would think it cute and sweet."

"But not you?" he looked at her.

"I do find it sweet," she smiled, "but he needs to look for someone more. . .suitable for him."

"Suitable?"

"Someone he could understand. . . It's difficult for me to explain." she sighed and crossed her pale arms.

"I think I may understand what you're trying to say," he said coyly.

"I highly doubt that."

"Can I at least _speak_ my thoughts before you shoot them down?"

"I'm sorry, continue."

"You think he's got feelings for the thought of you. The things he's heard about the secretive and strong Miss Reilyn have enticed him."

She gave his an amused look, amused yet pleased.

"So, you do understand?"

"I do," he said. "He's in love with this image of you, one that's perfect in his eyes, and doesn't even realize that you don't share the same feelings."

"Exactly right!" she rewarded him with her smile. Murtagh allowed himself to give her a real smile, something he hadn't done in a very long time.

"Was that the kind of intelligent conversation you were looking for?" he asked, making the question audible enough for Dogon.

"Why yes, it was." She gave Dogon a look over her shoulder.

_Am I not realizing the same thing poor Tolan is blind to? _he wondered.


	11. Chapter 11

Torn Between Two

Chapter 11

Eragon felt too sick to even try eating his food, his stomach was full of butterflies and his body felt shaky all over.

_Eragon?_ Reilyn whispered.

He looked up from his untouched food, and searched the crowd of people for his friend. He spotted her finally, she wasn't too far away. She stood staring at him, clearly worried for him. Eragon saw the three guards watching Murtagh carefully, they seemed angry over something.

_Eragon?_ she said again.

_Yes?_ he whispered back.

_Now? Or the next time we rest?_

_Now,_ he said, _it has to be now. Our next rest will be for the night._

_Still nervous?_

_Terrified! But I'll be fine with you around._

_Aye, you may want to start getting ready to leave._

_Okay._

_And,_ she said sternly, _calm down! These idiot guards will smell your fear and devour you for it._ He saw her cast a stone-hard look at the two older men.

_Sure, I'll be joining you shortly._

_See you then!_

_Yes. . ._

Eragon took a shuddery breath and passed his untouched fruit out to a small group of laughing children.

_Calm down, calm down,_ he chanted mentally, _you'll be fine! Rei is going to be right there with you. . ._

_I'm here too Eragon,_ Saphira said nudging him lightly.

"I'd never forget that Saphira," he stroked her neck.

_Be strong, Little one,_ she said

"I will. You'd better inform Thorn that we're leaving, and remember to keep a close eye on him."

_I will, Little one. _She turned and left.

He watched as his magnificent dragon soared in the sky, trying hard to call up strength.

_Ready?_ he asked himself as he slowly walked through the crowd.

_No,_ his mind responded.

--------------------------------

Murtagh could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as he kept stealing glances at the brunette. Eragon was standing with Reilyn and the two older guards, discussing something, but Murtagh didn't know what.

_Calm down,_ he told himself. _They'll sense something is up if you don't._

He closed his eyes and breathed deep, exhaling slowly through his mouth. Finally, he managed to slow his heart and soothe his nerves.

"You must be Tolan," he heard Eragon say.

"Yes sir, that's correct."

Murtagh opened his eyes and stared at the blonde boy, who had recently been put in charge of the lead. Eragon was shaking his hand and talking, but Murtagh never heard the words. He was too wrapped up in absorbing the young brunette with his senses.

_He smells like the forest, _Murtagh thought, inhaling his scent deeply. _He always smells of the forest somehow._

Murtagh's observations were cut short when it dawned on him that Reilyn was still around. The red-head had walked up next to Eragon and was speaking with Tolan.

"Lady Nasuada has asked that I stay close when Eragon's turn has come about, she dislikes the thought of us being too far apart," she was telling the blonde.

_No! _Murtagh panicked. _No, no, no! This is just the thing I prayed wouldn't happen!_

"Will you be staying with us through the night?" Dogon asked, startling Murtagh.

Reilyn looked to Eragon for an answer, concern showing itself on her face.

"I'm not sure," the brunette said.

_Please, god, don't!_ Murtagh pleaded.

"I only ask because it could make sleeping shifts and guarding shifts a little easier," Dogon said.

"Then I don't see why not," Eragon told the rough guard.

_No!_ Murtagh screamed inwardly. _No! He _can't_ do this to me! Torture would be better!_

"Glad to hear that!" Dogon laughed, clapping Eragon on the back.

Murtagh groaned inwardly. _This is going to be a very long trip,_ he thought as the group began moving again.

-----------------------------

"Eragon!" Reilyn hissed.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Do you really think this is such a wise idea?"

"I honestly don't know," he sighed.

_Why did I agree to stay through the night?_ he wondered.

"This is what we get for letting you call all the shots!" she growled angrily.

"Reilyn, please," he breathed. He looked at her with pleading, caramel eyes. The torture he'd just assigned to himself was enough, he didn't want her angry with him as well.

"I'm only worried," she whispered, running her hands nervously through her hair.

"I know, and I really appreciate that," he sighed, "but right now I need your support, not your worry."

"Of course," she grabbed his hand and squeezed it briefly, "and that is what you shall have."

Tolan bounced up beside them, giving Eragon's hand in Reilyn's a brief unsatisfied look.

"Miss Reilyn," the blonde said, "will you show me another trick?" He extended his hand and showed her a pebble he had picked up.

Eragon fought the urge to laugh at the blonde guard when he heard Reilyn growl in her throat. He guessed the man had been attached to her since they met and she was getting fed up.

"They're called 'illusions', Tolan," she said, "and this will be the last time."

Eragon watched as Reilyn took the pebble from Tolan, studied it carefully, turning the thing over with her fingers, trying to decide what to do with it. Suddenly, she closed her fist over the pebble and smiled. Her closed hand shimmered like the desert air in immense heat, as she focused on the task.

She turned her back to Tolan, so he wouldn't ruin the surprise, and smiled at Eragon. He stared, fascinated, as a scaly tail slithered from one of her hand and coiled around her wrist. She opened her hand and let the snake that she created coil and twirl in between her fingers.

_That's poisonous!_ he realized.

The snake, black as night, flicked it's forked tongue in and out, sniffing the air. Reilyn clicked her tongue and held her hand up by her face, making eye contact with the poison-filled snake.

"Rei," he whispered, trying to warn her not to.

She looked at him and winked, mouthing the words, "Don't worry."

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Tolan cried, sounding like a very small child.

Reilyn turned slowly and held up her snake decorated hand, turning it to show the blonde how the snake coiled around her hand.

"Wow!" he breathed, extending his hand to touch the snake.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Reilyn said calmly, "he's poisonous."

As if on cue, the black snake struck at the hand, causing him to jump back and shriek in fear.

"I told you," she said, in a serious tone.

Laughter exploded behind them and when Eragon turned, he saw both Dogon and Jierden doubled over and Murtagh was laughing as well.

_It's been ages since I've heard that sound,_ he thought, staring at the raven haired boy.

Murtagh stopped laughing and made eye contact with Eragon, stealing his breath away. The hazel eyes wandered his body, trying to take in everything as quickly as possible. Eragon let himself be studied very briefly, then spun around, trying hard to contain his new excitement. He felt Reilyn give him a puzzled look, but ignored it.

_He still feels the same! _he thought, grinning despite himself._ Murtagh still loves me!_


	12. Chapter 12

Torn Between Two

Chapter 12

**Warning:** Fluffy stuff…..don't like then don't read.

Murtagh ate his meal in silence, thinking of what had happened just hours ago.

_Eragon,_ he smiled, _had looked at me._ He shuddered in pleasure as he remembered how the brunette had allowed him to gaze at his body.

"What're you smiling about?" Dogon demanded from across the fire.

"The snake illusion," he lied.

"Was pretty funny," Dogon chuckled, stretching his arms above his head.

"I wonder if that'll teach Tolan," Jierden snickered.

"Doubt it," Dogon said. "Where are Miss Reilyn and Rider Eragon anyway?"

"Reporting to Lady Nasuada, I think. . . No, wait. Checking the dragons. Why?"

"I'm gonna see if one of them will take the first watch, so we can get some rest."

Murtagh froze at the though. He knew that they weren't going to bother setting up the tents or putting him in the cage tonight, so that meant-

_We're sleeping in the _open,_ on the ground, _he whined inwardly.

"Tired are we?" Reilyn said, appearing behind the two guards.

"Miss Reilyn!" both men yelled, jumping up and bowing.

"And Eragon," she said, looking up in the sky.

Murtagh did exactly as the guards, he craned his neck and watched the young boy on his dragon. He circled twice, giving Saphira and Thorn enough time to slow to proper landing speed.

_Thorn!_ Murtagh almost cried when he saw his magnificent ruby dragon.

"Would you like to see him before we turn in?" Reilyn asked, walking to him

"Could I?" Murtagh asked, blinking to clear the tears.

"Of course," she smiled and untied his lead from the post they had pounded in the ground, just for him.

---------------------------

_This isn't what I instructed!_ Thorn roared in her head as she led Murtagh to see him.

The ruby beast roared out loud, startling everyone, save for Reilyn and Murtagh. He lowered his head and snapped his jaws inches from her unflinching face.

_How DARE you disobey me!_

"Thorn!" Murtagh yelled from her side. "That is enough!"

Reilyn watched as the proud beast settled down immediately at the sound of his Rider's voice.

_Are you sure this is a good idea?_ Saphira asked.

_Yes, it'll be fine,_ Reilyn said, checking Murtagh's wrists to be sure they were secure.

Saphira walked up behind her as the young man touched his dragons neck lovingly. Both watched as he cried and put his head against his beast.

_Well, _Saphira said, _Thorn _has_ been missing Murtagh._

Reilyn nodded and smiled as she heard the red dragon rumble happily in his chest.

"Rei!" Eragon called, jogging up. He stopped and watched Murtagh and Thorn, then looked at her with raised eyebrows. He shrugged and went on. "It's time to turn in. I talked Dogon into taking the first shift and I'll take the second. Could you secure Murtagh to the post? I'm going to get our bed made and some extra blankets."

"Sure, I can do that."

"Thank you," Eragon said and looked at the pale boy one last time.

---------------------------

Murtagh had been very reluctant to leave his dragon when Reilyn told him to say goodnight.

"Look," she whispered harshly, "I'm risking more than you could imagine just y doing this."

Murtagh buried his face in the neck of his dragon, tears on his cheeks.

"Goodnight, Thorn," he sobbed. He wiped furiously at his face and straightened up.

"Now, come one," she grabbed the lead, "it's time for rest."

Murtagh followed her the short distance to the "camp" with his head hung low, fighting to compose his emotions. He let his lead be tied to the post, giving him enough room to lie down on the ground comfortably, but that was just about it. He couldn't sit up very far when he tried and rolling over wasn't even an option.

He squeezed his eyes shut and felt himself start to drift, the sounds of the snoring Jierden hypnotizing. He didn't bother to see who was guarding him, figuring it was most likely Reilyn or Dogon.

---------------------------------

A hand over his mouth woke him. Murtagh struggled, but found himself pinned.

"Shh! Be still!" a familiar voice commanded into his ear.

Murtagh quickly stopped struggling and breathed through his nose.

_Forest. . . _he thought, sniffing. _Eragon?!_

"Murtagh," the voice said, lovingly stroking his face.

"Eragon?" he gasped, trying to see in the dark.

"SHHH!" the person commanded. "You'll wake someone!"

_I'm dreaming,_ he thought, closing his eyes. _I've_ got _to be dreaming._

He clenched his jaw as he felt the hands move from him face, to his neck, his chest.

"Eragon?" he breathed, beginning to struggle again.

"Murtagh, stop," the boy voice said. "Keep you eyes closed and don't struggle."

"Am I dreaming?"

Murtagh didn't receive the answer he was expecting and sighed as lips grazed his. His bound wrists were moved above his head.

_What if it's _not _Eragon? I'm suddenly not too sure about this._

"Murtagh," a shaking voice whispered in his ear, "I've missed you. . ."

He felt the boy who had pinned him sit up and Murtagh opened his eyes.

It was indeed Eragon who was sitting on his hips, the brunette had his hands to his face and was shaking violently.

_He always was so sensitive,_ Murtagh thought. He moved his arms from above his head and chewed at the knots, freeing himself.

"Eragon," he whispered, touching the boys face. He cursed the lead when it prevented him from sitting up.

The brunette slowly pulled his hands from his face and stared at Murtagh with caramel eyes. Murtagh felt his heart leap when Eragon closed his eyes and turned his face into the hand.

"I've missed you too," Murtagh whispered, "come here, I want to kiss you."

He pulled the young boy to him, pressing his lips to Eragon's. The younger Rider ran his fingers through Murtagh's hair and broke the kiss, quickly moving to the neck. Murtagh shifted and panted against Eragon's shoulder as the boy bit his neck. Sinking his teeth into the soft shoulder and growling when Eragon ran his hands up and under his shirt.

"I love you," Eragon said, raising himself from Murtagh.

Murtagh answered him by grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking the boy to him. He kissed the soft lips eagerly, even nipping them, and flicked his tongue out, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Murtagh smiled as he was granted entrance, grabbing a handful of the brunette hair, and fighting with Eragon's mouth for dominance.

He moaned into Eragon's mouth as the boy bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and arched his body into the younger boy.

_Oh god! I've missed this! Missed _him!

Murtagh hissed at the loss of contact when the boy sat up again. He tried to follow, only to be choked by the lead. Eragon giggled, covering his mouth to stifle the noise.

"You find this funny?" he growled, shifting his hips. Eragon wasn't exactly in the most comfortable spot.

"Not so much funny," Eragon smiled, running his hands under the shirt, "as convenient." He pushed Murtagh's shirt up to his neck.

Murtagh closed his eyes as the boy's lips touched his pale chest. He groaned and shifted as the boy's mouth teased him, nipping here and licking there. He bit back on his voice when the boy reached his stomach, but lurched into him.

"Should I stop?" Eragon asked, worried.

"Don't you dare!" Murtagh hissed. "I can manage."

"I've known that for some time now, Murtagh," the brunette smiled and kissed his side.

Murtagh sighed and let everything else but the feel of Eragon's lip and teeth fade out, losing himself to the young man.


	13. Chapter 13

Torn Between Two

Chapter 13

Reilyn woke slightly when she felt Eragon lie down next to her.

"Er? That you?" she whispered, groggy.

"Yes, shhh," he said, "go back to sleep."

"Who's watching Murtagh?"

"Tolan is," he said, curling to her, "don't worry."

"Eragon," Reilyn said, sitting up. She had sensed something off with the young boy.

"What?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows.

"You took a longer guard shift than the rest, why?"

Reilyn watched Eragon's caramel eyes go wide and he fumbled for words.

"Never mind," she smiled, putting the pieces together. He blushed a deep red and smiled.

"Well," she kissed his forehead, "I'm glad that you've worked things out."

"Me too," Eragon sighed and lay back.

"Spare me the story," she said, settling against his chest. He laughed and hugged her close.

--------------------------

It had been some time since Eragon had visited Murtagh, but the raven haired Rider couldn't sleep.

_Eragon,_ he thought, sighing, _you make things so difficult for me._

"Can't sleep Rider?" a voice asked, pulling a startled gasp from Murtagh's lips.

"Not really," he said cautiously, he still didn't know who guarded him and didn't feel like getting punished for speaking too much.

He felt the lead go tight and he gasped for air.

_Great,_ he scolded,_ now I'm going to be choked to death or until I pass out._

"Stop struggling," the cool voice said, "you're making this difficult."

He noticed that the pull on the lead went slack and he relaxed a little bit.

"There," the voice said, "don't move."

"All right," Murtagh whispered, the fear coming back. Something in the voice was wrong, there was the sound of barely contained rage lurking just beneath the surface.

"So," it hissed. Suddenly, Murtagh was yanked to his feet and a rigid body pressed against him. "You think that I get on the nerves, huh?"

_Tolan!_ Murtagh realized, totally consumed by his fear.

Something sharp pressed to his neck and a hand laced itself in his raven hair, pulling his head back and exposing the pale flesh.

_Is he really _that_ upset about what I said?_

"Miss Reilyn will be mine, just you watch!" the lips spoke into his ear.

"Tolan," Murtagh rasped out, "she doesn't feel for you in that way."

"Quiet, Traitor!" the blade pressed into his neck, tasting his blood. "What do you know?!"

"Tolan?!" a voice barked. "What in the hell are you doing?"

_Oh, perfect, _Murtagh thought, _I'm done for. . ._

---------------------------

Reilyn hadn't slept when Eragon came back, not if Tolan was watching Murtagh.

_He's been moody ever since this afternoon, _she thought, eyeing the blonde. _I don't trust him._

That feeling had paid off. She had seen Tolan untie the prisoner and pull him to his feet, but she didn't know what he was doing- his back was to her.

She snuck up behind the blonde, dagger stuck in her belt, and realized that he intended to kill Murtagh.

"Tolan?!" she barked. "What in the hell are you doing?"

The blonde guard spun around, Murtagh in tow, and looked very startled to see her of all people.

"He was trying to escape!" he hissed, pressing a blade to the pale man's neck. His blue eyes were wild and fierce, the eyes of a rage-filled creature.

"I know you're lying," she said, keeping her tone as even as possible. "Let him go."

"Is he telling the truth?!" Tolan barked.

"About what?"

"Don't try playing mind games with me!" he pulled the blade a little, slicing a line in the pale flesh. Blood trickled down the neck and she heard Murtagh hiss in pain.

"Tolan," she tried to soothe the man, "I really can't focus with you holding Murtagh, let him go."

The guard roared at her and hugged the prisoner closer, eyes darting undecidedly around.

Reilyn could smell what little blood that had been spilled and found it intoxicating as always, and as always she didn't know why it intrigued her so.

"Tolan," she whispered, taking a step.

"Don't!" he pulled the blade from Murtagh's neck and pointed it at her.

_Perfect!_ she cried in her head._ Exactly like I wanted!_

Before the boy realized his grave mistake, Reilyn snaked her arm out and grabbed the wrist. She wrenched it to the left, away from Murtagh and herself, moving behind the blonde at the same time. She twisted his arm behind his back and he dropped the knife.

At some point, Murtagh had been released and was on the ground a few feet away, enrapt in what was happening.

-------------------

_God, she's quick!_ Murtagh thought. He had been let go by the blonde and had scrambled away. Now, he sat on the ground, watching in complete awe.

_Her stance,_ he puzzled, _it's familiar. How?_

"Sneaky little wench!" Tolan hissed.

_Oh boy, he's pissed now._

"Arrogant, self-centered bastard!" Reilyn growled into the boys ear.

Murtagh watched as the girl pulled the blonde's head back, in the same exact manner Tolan had yanked Murtagh's back. Anger radiated from her whole body and Murtagh was sure she was going to kill the boy.

"What in the world?!" Dogon and Jierden yelled in unison, running toward them.

Reilyn looked up in surprise and Murtagh froze as he saw Tolan take advantage of the distraction.

_Warn her!_ his mind screamed. Yet, his mouth disobeyed and he stared as the blonde managed to remove her dagger from the belt, without her knowing.

Murtagh felt himself being yanked up and found himself held tightly by Jierden.

"No!" he roared, trying to pull free of the man. "Reilyn, look out!"

--------------------

Reilyn realized her fatal mistake too late.

"Reilyn, look out!" Murtagh screamed, struggling against Jierden.

Her eyes went wide as the blonde guard spun from her grasp, her dagger in hand.

_How in the hell?_ she thought, preparing for whatever was to come.

Reilyn managed to duck under his first stab, but still felt the sharp edge on her arm when he slashed sideways. Pain tore up her left arm and rage took the wheel.

She swung her right fist and connected with the boys ribs, smiling when she heard the breath whoosh out of his lungs. She swept her left leg and cut his own legs out from beneath him, only to be tripped by him as he went down.

_God dammit!_ she screamed when she hit the ground. She scrambled and made it back to her feet, but not quick enough.


	14. Chapter 14

Torn Between Two

Chapter 14

Eragon's heart lurched when he saw the struggle. He rushed to intervene, but Dogon stopped him.

"No, Rider! Let them work it out!" he snapped.

_To hell with that!_ Eragon thought and tried to pass.

"Eragon!" the large man growled, restraining him. Eragon watched in horror as the blonde made it to his feet before Reilyn. He was vaguely aware that Murtagh was reacting in almost perfect sync with him, struggling against Jierden violently.

"Rei!" he shrieked and broke free. Tolan had just buried her own dagger, to the hilt, into her left shoulder. Eragon tore across the short distance, staring as Reilyn sank to her knees in silent pain.

_Oh god!_ he grimaced, seeing the blade had gone all the way through her. _No! Please! No!_

"Reilyn!" he screamed. "Hang on!"

Her brown eyes locked with his caramel ones, filled with pain, and he saw, new strength. He watched, stunned, as she reached up and grasped the handle. Biting her lip, she pulled the dagger from her shoulder and stared defiantly at Tolan, who was frozen in place.

"Eragon," she sobbed as he sank to his knees behind her.

"I'm here," he cried, feeling her sink into him.

He used his own dagger and cut the sleeve off of her shirt, exposing her torn, bloody flesh. Blood poured from the wound, drenching them both, and she yelped and bit his arm when he put pressure on it.

_Eragon!_ Saphira shouted. _What's wrong? Why can't I contact Reilyn?!_

_She's hurt! Bad!_

"Er. . ." Reilyn struggled against him

"Look at me!" he commanded.

Reilyn obeyed, her tear-filled brown eyes meeting his. She clenched her jaw shut and squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of pain took her.

_No matter how badly she gets hurt_, he thought, _she never screams. . .ever._

"I'm going to heal you, Rei," he whispered, "hold on."

"No!" she tried to pull away, but collapsed back.

_Blood loss. . ._ Saphira noted.

"Reilyn, yes," he said, calling up his magic.

She growled violently in her throat, but remained still as he placed his blue glowing hand on her shoulder. She sighed and had trouble keeping her eyes open as his magic flowed into her.

"Close your eyes," he kissed her cheek.

She shuddered and arched into his hand, he forced her back down and felt his power flow from him. She closed her eyes and passed out.

-------------------

_A boy of thirteen, pale and bleeding, stood on a training ground._

_"Have we learned to obey me?" the pale man, the boys father, asked._

_The boy shuddered as his father touched his face with a coiled whip, the whip he just got done using on his son. The boys dark hair was plastered to his face, due to the pouring rain, and the blood from his back streamed all over, but he remained silent._

_"I guess not," his father said, smiling. The pale man looked over his shoulder to the terrified girl. "Let this be a lesson for you. Watch and remember."_

_Young Reilyn watched as the whip rose in the air, then turned away, crying silently, as it cracked across the pale boys chest. When she glanced back, the whip was in the air again and fresh blood ran down the boys strong chest._

"No! Stop!" she screamed.

"Rei!" someone whispered harshly. She felt her arms being held down and she fought hard. She thrashed violently, breaking free, and backed into a corner. She hugged her knees to her chest, wincing as her left shoulder screamed with white-hot pain.

She looked at her shoulder, fingering the blood-stained bandages, and tried to remember _where_ she was and _what_ had happened.

"Rei," the voice whispered, "it's Eragon."

_I'm going to heal you, Rei._ His voice floated back.

"Hey," he soothed, gently touching her face.

_Tolan! _she remembered, anger flooding her. _That bastard!_

Reilyn tried to move, only to be pinned by the young brunette.

"Whoa! Hey, stay still!" he commanded her, climbing on the bed and blocking her in.

She looked at Eragon, noting how scared and rough he looked: dark circles under his caramel eyes, shaking hands, and a quivering lip.

_How bad is it?_ she wondered.

As if to answer her, the young boy started to sob uncontrollably, burying his face in his hands.

"Oh, Eragon," she breathed, pulling the boy close with her right hand on his neck. Reilyn shifted, putting her knees down, to give them room.

Slowly, Eragon allowed himself to be pulled against her, curling on her lap and crying. She let him get it out, stroking his brunette locks and touching his neck. For the next few minutes, he stayed like that and sobbed, clutching her pant leg.

"Eragon," she whispered when the boys sobs were letting up, continuing to stroke his hair.

"Rei," he hitched, sitting up and looking deep into her eyes. "I thought I lost you!"

His words brought tears to her eyes and she let them fall. She pulled him to her, feeling him hide himself in her neck, and kissed his neck and face.

"I was so sure. . .," he gasped into her skin.

"Eragon, I want you to look at me," she managed to say, around her tears.

Eragon obeyed her, pulling back and looking at her face. He ran his fingers over her cheek and then her lips, almost like he still didn't believe he _hadn't _lost her.

"I was so scared, Rei," he whimpered, fresh tears falling.

"Eragon," she took a deep breath, "nothing could ever take me from you!"

"But," he protested, eyeing her shoulder.

"No, Er," she shook her head, "listen to me!" She cupped his face with her good hand, forcing him to look at her eyes. "The head demon of Hell couldn't tear me from you! Sir Death himself could never carry me away! Do you understand me?' he voice had risen, she was close to shouting.

"Rei," he cried, with a faint smile of relief. Reilyn put a finger to his lips so she could finish.

"If neither of _them _could pull me from you," she smiled, "what makes you think some blonde bastard would?"

"Reilyn!" he cried, clinging to her neck, laughing and crying at the same time.

"Er, when's the last time you slept? How long have I been out?"

"Two, almost three, days. I haven't slept at all. . . I've been keeping watch over you."

"You need to sleep," she said strictly.

Eragon shook his head and clung to her neck tighter.

"I didn't say you had to _leave_, Er," she laughed.

"I can stay with you?" he whispered sheepishly.

"Of course."

They lay on the bed, Eragon with his face buried into her neck and she with her good arm around him. Eragon wrapped his legs over hers, pulling himself even closer to her, and she felt his soft lips on her neck.

"I love you so much, Rei," his shaky voice said through the dark.

"I love you too, Rider," she pressed her lips to his face, "and I'm never going anywhere."

**Shoe says:** See!!! Reilyn is way too strong for stupid Tolan!! Do you really think I'd kill off Eragon's best friend and Murtagh's latest obsession? I'm not_ that_ mean!


	15. Chapter 15

Torn Between Two

Chapter 15

Murtagh sat in the tent and listened to the rain pour down. It had been three days since the fight, no one had told him of Reilyn's condition, and he had learned quickly not to ask.

_At least they put me in a tent, _he thought, touching his bloody lip. _I'm out of the rain_. Dogon had slapped him pretty hard when he'd asked if Reilyn was going to be all right, but at least he'd avoided being beaten. . . So far.

_That's the second time she's saved me. Boy, now _both_ of them have to make things difficult for me, _he smiled wryly.

"Traitor," Dogon grumbled, walking into the tent. "You have a visitor."

Murtagh straightened up on the bed and attempted to fix his clothes, he wanted to be at least presentable for_ whoever _decided he was _worth_ visiting.

Dogon held the tent flap open and bowed his head.

_Eragon?_ Murtagh hoped, seeing the hooded figure enter.

"I'll be just outside if you need me," Dogon said humbly.

The hooded figure nodded, staying silent.

"You'd better not try one damn thing, Traitor!" Dogon growled. "Or I will take you head myself."

"That is enough, Dogon," the hooded figure said quietly. "I'm certain he will behave."

The guard glared at Murtagh, then ducked out into the rain. Murtagh watched in silence as the figure turned to Murtagh, then slowly rose their right arm and lowered the hood.

"I don't believe it!" Murtagh gasped, his voice filling with pure joy and relief.

-------------------------------

Standing before him was the immortal red-head.

"Miss Reilyn," he breathed and bowed his head.

"I take it no one's informed you I was still alive?" her cool voice said.

"No," he touched his lip, "and I dared not ask for a second time."

Murtagh couldn't stop staring at Reilyn, he felt certain that if he looked away, she'd be gone when he looked back. She looked at him with knowing brown eyes and smiled as she removed her sopping cloak.

"Besides your lip, have they treated you fairly decent?" she asked, looking around the tent for a place to sit.

"For the most part," he said, sliding over. "Here, sit."

Murtagh watched as Reilyn considered the open space on the bed. He hadn't meant the invitation any other way than to just sit, but she didn't seem to comfortable.

"I mean," he covered his mistake, "if you'd like."

She smiled at him, making his heart quicken and his body weak, and nodded.

"Thank you." She sat on the edge of the bed. She flicked her head to the side, tossing her hair behind her and creating a soft breeze.

_Oh my, _Murtagh thought as he breathed her scent in, _she smells of rain._ His hands desperately wanted to touch her hair, her neck. . . He clenched his fists to force them to obey and stay at his sides.

"Is it really bad?" he asked through very clenched jaws.

She cast him a sideways glance, questioning his clenched jaw and fists, but dismissed it with a shrug.

"Not really, I've lived through worse," she sighed and sat back farther on the bed.

Murtagh's mouth started to speak before his mind caught up with what it was saying.

"May I look?" he heard himself ask.

_What in the hell are you doing?! Trying to get yourself killed?!_ he screamed internally.

-------------------------------

Reilyn stared at Murtagh unbelievingly. He had asked to see her wound, an innocent request under any normal circumstances.

_But these aren't normal circumstances, now are they_? she asked herself. She stared at the pale teen, who had clasped his recently clenched hands over his mouth, and stared at her with shocked and apologetic hazel eyes.

_I don't see any harm in letting him look_, Saphira said. _But I'd keep a close watch on him._

_Saphira, I- I don't know!_ she confided in the dragon. _There's something in the way he looks at me sometimes, it makes me feel. . ._

_Jittery? Weak all over?_

_Yes, that, but also _very_ nervous._

_He fancies you,_ the dragon said.

Reilyn stared at Murtagh. She figured the boy felt for her, but had tried to ignore it. Now, it was staring her right in the face. No more ignoring it.

_Do you feel the same for him? Or is it just that he seems so familiar to you that you keep going out of your way for him?_

_I don't know why I keep going out of my damn way to save him!! Saphira, the dreams are still here. . . Getting more intense. . . I swear they're memories. . ._

_Humans are poor liars. You are going out of your way merely due to his familiarity to you, and you really can't see that?_

_I don't know. . . Things are so weird right now. _How_ can he be so familiar to me? _How_ am I so familiar to him? _HOW_ do we know each other?!_

_Only time will tell you the answer to that riddle, Reilyn,_ the dragon whispered. _For now, trust him_. With that said, the beast detached herself.

Reilyn took a deep, steadying breath and turned to the pale Rider.

-------------------------

"I guess you may," Reilyn whispered.

Murtagh couldn't believe it! She was actually agreeing to let him look at her shoulder. His heart raced and he felt his palms go sweaty.

_Just give it a quick look, nothing more, nothing less._ He instructed himself.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as she rolled the short sleeve up, wincing when she tried to get the sleeve over the bandages.

"Here," he whispered, moving to her. "Let me."

_This was _not_ part of the plan!_ his mind screamed.

She dropped her hand into her lap as he knelt behind her. With very shaky hands, he gently rolled the sleeve up, taking care when he reached the bandages. She winced and flinched back into him, pulling a small gasp from him in the process.

"Sorry," he whispered, holding his hands up and away from her.

She stayed silent, but shook her head. She reached into her boot and handed him the dagger. "You'll have to cut the first bandage to unwrap the rest."

Murtagh took the weapon and looked at it.

_She trusts me,_ he told himself, _or maybe she's testing me. . ._

Either way, he didn't plan on ruining this. He put the blade between his teeth and with both hands, brushed her long hair from her left side, moving it out of his way.

_Soft,_ he noted, allowing his hands to run through the locks briefly.

He felt Reilyn shudder when he touched her neck and biting down on the blade, repressed the urge to do it again. He pulled the dagger from his mouth and placed his left hand on her side, telling her that he was about to cut the bandages.

She jumped slightly and he moved closer to her back, to keep her as still as possible. With a steady and precise hand, he slid the edge of the blade under the first layer and twisted it, slicing through the fabric with ease.

"Here," he said, handing her weapon back. She took the dagger and wordlessly slipped it back into her boot.

Murtagh bit his lip, sinking his teeth into and through the soft flesh, as he set to unwrapping her shoulder. He shifted and lowered his head, obscuring his face with his raven hair, and focused only on the task.

Reilyn relaxed into him a little bit, only making things worse for him. As it was, he could barely breathe and his heart was pounding so hard he felt like it could be visible through his shirt. When he chanced a look up, he was met with brown eyes, and he froze.

He jumped and nearly screamed when her hand touched his. He felt his face burn when he saw that she was only taking off the final layer herself.

_Idiot!_ he scolded.

Murtagh watched as Reilyn looked at the wound, inspecting it. He winced when she ran her fingers over the torn flesh, feeling ghost pain in his own shoulder.

"It could have been a lot worse," he managed to say, "had Eragon not healed you."

"I almost didn't let him," she whispered, running her fingers the length of the cut. A tear slid down her pale face when she spoke and she turned away, realizing that she had_ literally_ been on Death's doorstep.

Impulsively, Murtagh gently put his arms around the girl. Surprised when she turned and sank into him.

_Too far! Too far!_ his body warned.

He ignored the warning and held the pale girl close to his body, gently rubbing her back and resting his head against her. She turned her face into his neck and put her arms around his waist, pulling closer.

"You tried to warn me," she cried quietly into him, "why?"

"Returning the favor," he whispered into her ear, "you saved me for the second time, so I did the same."

_Rain and forest,_ he realized as she pressed against him, _She smells of both. . . I know this smell! Someone from my past. . .Is she?. . .No, she can't be. . ._

Murtagh buried his face into her neck, losing the battle with his body, and gently kissed her skin.

_She even tastes of rain,_ he sighed, kissing her cool flesh again.

Reilyn pulled away and looked at him, her face just inches from his own. He leaned in and brushed his lips on hers, putting a hand on her neck at the same moment. He pulled her in and locked lips with the familiar girl, who at first didn't resist, then without warning, she pulled back and slapped him.

He watched, stunned, as she pulled her cloak on and left in a hurry.

**Shoe:** What the hell is Murtagh thinking?! Who knows. . . There's just something about Reilyn he's in love with...


	16. Chapter 16

Torn Between Two

Chapter 16

**WARNING: **Tee hee! i just couldn't leave poor Murtagh all fired up, SO! This chapter has some slash, farther down on the chapter, for those who care. If you don't like the whole "slash" business, why are you still reading my warning?

When Reilyn burst into the tent, soaking wet from the rain, Eragon knew something had gone wrong during her visit with Murtagh.

_Why the hell did she even go?_

"Rei, what happened?" he asked, getting off the bed. He tried to help her out of the cloak.

"Don't!" she snapped, pulling away from his touch. "Just don't!" She flung the wet cloak to the ground, using her wounded arm.

"Dammit!" she yelled, as the cut broke open and blood flowed down her arm.

_It shouldn't have done that_, he thought, _it's been wrapped._

"Rei!" he snapped. "Where is the bandage? Why is it off of you?"

Her brown eyes met his caramel ones and in hers he saw the reflections of anger, pain, fear, and confusion. She stood, shaking and wild, staring at him.

"Rei," he said quieter, "what happened? Please, don't shut me out."

Reilyn shook her head and started to cry. The sound reminded Eragon of defeat, loneliness, and terror. Gathering up his courage, he walked over to her and stood very still, in front of her.

_Let her come to you,_ he told his body, _don't make things worse and push it._

"I-," she hitched, "I don't really know." She shifted nervously and eyed him untrustingly.

_What did he do to her?!_ He felt his anger take a stranglehold on him and fought to repress it.

"Did he hurt you, Rei?" he forced the words to come out evenly.

"No, no," she violently shook her head, "nothing like that! I just, well. . .Er, he--kissed me." She dropped her head and collapsed to her knees, covering her face with her hands and sobbed.

Without a sound, he sank down in front of her, choking back his own sobs.

"Rei," he gasped, "why did he do it?"

---------------------

He listened attentively as Reilyn explained what had gone on. Eragon fell silent as she finished the tale, lost in his thoughts and emotions.

"I'm sorry, Eragon," she whispered, wiping her face, "really I am."

"It's not your fault," he touched her knee. "It was a complete misunderstanding, I'm sure."

_Are you really?_ a small voice echoed in his head.

"Eragon, I know how much you care for him! I don't know what I was thinking! Letting him do that!" she wiped furiously at the fresh tears.

"Do what, exactly? Let him look at the wound that he caused in a way?" he asked, sliding closer to her.

"No," she cried harder and tried to move away from him, but Eragon wouldn't let her. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her to him, resting his head against her right cheek.

"Then what, Rei?" he quietly breathed into her neck.

"Eragon," she hitched, "I didn't stop him. . ."

"You just told me you slapped him and left."

"Er. . .," she put her face in his shoulder, "he kissed my neck first. Then. . . . He brushed. . . ." she choked on her tears and didn't finish.

"All right, all right," he whispered, brushing her hair back with his hands.

"I don't know why I didn't stop him! I was stunned at first, frozen in place. . .Please forgive me."

"Oh Reilyn," he laughed lightly, "I'm not mad at you about this." He tilted her head up to look her in her beautiful brown eyes and brushed her fiery locks out of the way.

"Eragon," she mumbled.

"No, let me speak," he smiled and put a finger to her lips. "I'm not very surprised that he did what he did. . .I've seen the way that he looks at you. I've suspected that he-," he swallowed, "feels for you."

"But, Er. . ."

"Not done," he replaced his finger to her mouth. "I'm just shocked you didn't kill him! I'll get over this little incident, really I will, and I'm not mad at you, Rei."

_It's Murtagh who I'm pissed at!_ he thought. _But then, I can't really be mad at him for this, can I? Yes, I can. . .and I can take everything out on him, he deserves it!_

"Eragon," she whispered.

"Let's not talk about this anymore right now, okay? I want to look at that shoulder and rewrap it. And you look like you need more rest."

She nodded and let him clean and re-bandage her wound. He stared at the long cut and couldn't help but feel that he could have somehow healed it better.

_It'll scar,_ he thought.

He stayed with her in the bed until she fell asleep.

---------------------------

Murtagh stared at the ceiling of the tent, his hands behind his head, and replayed the whole event over and over. Torturing himself with the images, smells, and the thought of her soft lips.

_I really shouldn't have kissed her at all,_ he scolded himself. _No matter how _good _it felt or how_ badly_ I wanted it._

He closed his hazel eyes and rolled onto his side, facing the wall. He heard a guard, most likely Dogon, open the flap and look in, but he didn't bother to look.

Suddenly, a strong hand covered his mouth and another rolled him over. He felt his hips get straddled and his arms get pinned above him. A face was next to his, lips on his ear.

"Don't make a sound!"

Murtagh felt the hand release his mouth and he gasped for air. The figure pinning him sat up and looked into his eyes.

"Eragon?" he gasped.

"How could you do that to her?" Eragon demanded, hitting Murtagh's chest hard, with each word. Tears welled in the young, caramel eyes.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"You know damn well what!"

"Eragon," he started, then it hit him.

_He knows!_

"Don't try to lie to me, Murtagh!" the Blue Rider hissed, pulling Murtagh up by his shirt front.

"I couldn't stop myself, Eragon! I lost complete control of my body! My mind wasn't clear!"

_Eragon didn't even cross my thoughts!_ Murtagh realized, stunned and ashamed. _I never thought about how this could hurt him. . .us._

"I thought women _bored_ you! I thought you told me that you loved me! I believed you when you told me that! And when you said I was the only one for you! But now I see you're just a liar! Like everyone said." Eragon beat weakly on Murtagh's chest, the tears draining his strength.

"Eragon," Murtagh whispered, trying to soothe the teen.

"No!" he yelled, punching Murtagh in the face. Apparently, anger was quickly replacing the sorrow.

"Era-gon!" Murtagh yelled, grabbing the boy's fists and sitting up, pulling the brunette to him and pinning him with his own body.

"Let me go!" Eragon sobbed against him, struggling and trying to pull away.

"No," he held the boy closer, "no."

"Bastard!" Eragon growled and sank his teeth into Murtagh's shoulder, drawing blood immediately.

Murtagh was in awe. Eragon had never been this violent towards him, besides in battle. The change was frightening.

"Eragon!" he barked. "Stop biting me!"

The brunette released the shoulder quickly, only to pin Murtagh down by the throat. The strong hands closed off Murtagh's air and he choked, he grabbed the boy's wrists and rolling, reversing the pin.

"Get the hell off of me!" Eragon growled, fighting the older boy hard.

"No," Murtagh said, "not until you get control of yourself."

Eragon bucked, throwing Murtagh off balance, and scrambled back to pinning the older. His chest heaved and sweat was forming on his brow, his eyes had a new light in them, and he kept clenching and unclenching his jaw.

_Well, this is certainly different,_ Murtagh thought, _exciting. But I can't risk the mission. . .Father would be furious with me for not following orders. . . Forget it, just one more time, then I'll distance myself._

Murtagh used his strength and flipped them back over, reclaiming control. When Eragon struggled, he pinned harder, getting closer to the boys face. They stared at each other for a long time, panting. Murtagh smiled and put his face closer to the young boy, just out of reach of the boy's lips. Eragon turned his head with a disgusted growl, but Murtagh felt his breathing pick up.

He lowered his face and ran his tongue up the salty neck, hearing Eragon gasp, and nibbled the ear lobe when he got to it. Eragon moaned and squirmed under him. Murtagh didn't grant him the ability to move and sank his teeth into the neck, growling as he did.

"Murtagh," Eragon gasped, trying to move.

Murtagh let go of the boy's neck and stared at his face, panting heavy. Eragon turned and faced him, trying to kiss the older boy. Murtagh smiled and pulled his head back, staying just out of the young man's reach, enjoying the torture.

"Murtagh, don't tease me!" Eragon whined in a needy tone.

Murtagh smiled wider and then savagely kissed the young brunette, burying his hands in the boy's hair, pulling him closer. He had always liked being the one in control and he was going to take _full_ advantage of this moment. He released the boy's pinned wrists and shoved up the shirt, drawing a groan out of the young one.

_Maybe he isn't as gentle and sensitive as I thought._

When Eragon tried to pull Murtagh back up for a kiss, he growled and pinned the boy back down, staring hard into the caramel eyes. Fear showed itself in the young Rider, so Murtagh smirked and licked the side of his face, showing he wasn't really going to harm the boy.

"Take your shirt off, Eragon," he panted, sitting up to release the buckles on his vest. The boy complied, quickly stripping the shirt off, revealing his strong tanned chest. Murtagh stared at the unmarked skin, envying him briefly. When his own vest and undershirt had been thrown to the floor, he saw Eragon eye the scars on his pale chest, reaching up to touch them. Murtagh pinned his arms and bit the boy's chest, leaving a nice red mark.

"Don't touch," he smirked.

Eragon whimpered and shifted under him, nodding his head. Murtagh continued moving over the brunette, biting and licking everywhere he felt deserved it. He kissed the soft mouth hard, biting the lower lip, and quickly moved to the neck again. He rather enjoyed hearing the gasps from the young boy as his teeth sank into the flesh, but he enjoyed his power trip more.

"Maybe I should stop?" he whispered, smiling at the pleading whimpers from his partner. "I don't know. . ." he played with the belt on Eragon's pants, "you don't seem to be enjoying this."

"Please, Murtagh," Eragon begged, staring at him with caramel eyes.

Murtagh grinned and kissed just above the pant line, pulling another moan out of Eragon.

"Then again, maybe I won't stop," he laughed, moving to finish what had started long ago. He needed this more than Eragon anyway. Reilyn danced in his mind and he shoved the thought away, it was Eragon's turn for his attention.


	17. Chapter 17

Torn Between Two

Chapter 17

_Fireflies blinked all around. Surrounding the ensuing battle, the fireflies swirled and danced, contrasting with the flames. Reilyn spun, sword drawn, to face someone._

_"You?!" she roared, seeing the pale man of her past._

_"Did you really think we'd just let you go?" he laughed, drawing his own blade._

Eragon!_ she thought, _Where's Eragon?!

"Eragon!" Reilyn gasped, sitting up. She shivered, hugging herself, despite the sweat rolling off her body.

_That didn't seem like any dream,_ her mind whispered._ Almost a vision or something. . ._

"I need to find Eragon," she said through chattering teeth.

She threw the blankets off her with one arm, rolling out of the bed. Her shoulder was stiff and shrieked in pain, but she ignored it and pulled on her boots and Eragon's cloak.

_Saphira?_ she called.

_Yes?_

_Where's Eragon? I need to see him. . ._

_With Murtagh, he sent Dogon away. Told them he'd be fine. . .I'd guess they are sleeping right now. . .What's wrong?_ the dragon spoke with a sleep-filled voice.

_I just need to see him, make sure he's all right. A dream. . ._

_Go, see him. It sounds like you really need to be with him right now. _The worry in Reilyn's voice had woken the dragon up, and it had seeped into her as well.

Reilyn didn't reply, hugging Eragon's cloak tighter, and she walked towards Murtagh's tent. She had to force her legs to walk, not run, like they wanted to. If people saw her running, they would assume the worst and chaos may break out.

She slipped into the tent, unnoticed, and crept to the bed. The brunette lay on his side, his face to the door and his bare back pressed into Murtagh's chest, sleeping soundly.

"Eragon?" she whispered, touching his tan arm.

The boy stirred and moved closer to the pale Rider, who stirred even more. Reilyn dropped down to her knees in front of the bed, eyeing Murtagh. He settled down and she risked trying to wake Eragon again. Creeping close to the boys face and moving his hair out of the way.

"Eragon?" she whispered just a little louder.

"Mmmm," he mumbled.

"Er, it's Rei. Wake up! I need to speak with you!" she hissed, shaking him carefully.

"Rei?" he grumbled groggily.

"Shhhh! Don't wake Murtagh!" she tugged on his arm, trying to get him moving.

"What's 'smatter?" he slurred, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Come back to our tent," she ordered, tugging his arm harder.

"Are you okay?" he asked, fully alert to her worry.

Reilyn didn't answer him, but scrambled back when Murtagh groaned and stirred, tightening his grip on Eragon.

"Eragon?" he mumbled, "what are you doing?"

"Back to my own tent," he faked drowsiness. "Someone'll suspect something. . . If no one's noticed already that I'm here and not there."

"Mmmm," Murtagh nodded and rolled over.

Reilyn watched as Eragon slipped from the bed, gently covering the other boy back up. Eragon pulled his shirt on and then slipped inside the cloak with her, putting an arm around her waist.

--------------------

"God! You're freezing!" Eragon hissed when he pulled the cloak closed around them. He moved so he was behind Reilyn, wrapping his arms around her middle, and felt her snuggle into him.

They snuck out of the tent in sync and quickly crept back to their own. Once there, Eragon shut the tent flap and whispered to Reilyn.

"What's wrong? You sounded so terrified! And why are you so cold, Rei! You're sweating like crazy! Is your shoulder infected?"

"I don't know why I'm so cold," she whispered, "maybe my. . .dream."

"Dream?"

"Er, I had a dream or something. . .we were in the Forest of Twilight, I'm sure it was that forest anyway, there was a huge battle going on and. . .I couldn't find you," she turned in the cloak to face him.

_She's leaving something out,_ he realized. _Something rather important._

"Rei, what aren't you telling me?"

"Er. . ."

"Rei, please! From how you're acting, it's not so much a dream as a vision. You _need_ to tell me!"

"There was a man, someone from my past. He's not a good man, Er! This man is an epitome of evil," she whispered.

"And you couldn't find me?"

"No, I don't know why it scared me so much. Something about the man being there. . ."

"Hey," he nuzzled her neck, "I'll stay be your side the whole time we're in the forest, even before it. We'll never be out of each other's sights."

"Promise?" she whimpered, nuzzling back.

"I promise," he kissed her neck.

_This is weird,_ he thought, _she's never this scared,_ never.

"Thank you," she sighed into his skin.

"Mmmm," he murmured, "come on, let's sleep."

Reilyn nodded and allowed herself to be led to the bed. They lay close to one another, this time it was Reilyn who clung to Eragon, and fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------

_"Dammit boy! Don't you ever learn?" the pale man yelled, backhanding him._

_Murtagh was maybe fourteen and by now he'd been through enough of what his father could give out, to not feel the full extent of the pain._

_His father grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him from the ground, and slammed Murtagh against the brick arena wall._

_"You're too soft on that brat!" his father bellowed. "I told you to fight her! Now, fight her! And don't you dare hold back on her, got it?!"_

_Murtagh was released, and collapsed to the ground, seeing Zar'roc flung beside him._

_"Pick up your blade, boy," his father growled. "Don't make me tell you again."_

Murtagh sat up with a jolt, the blankets pooling in his lap. He panted and gasped, sweat running off him, and tried to clear his mind of the memory.

_My god! I haven't seen her in five years, since she left. . . I barely even think about her anymore. . ._

Murtagh wiped his wet hair from his eyes, still breathing heavy, and used the blankets to mop his face.

_I still can't remember her name. . .or her face in complete clarity. . ._

"Hey!" Dogon barked from outside the tent. "Start getting ready to leave boy!"

Murtagh winced at the last word, sharply reminded of his horrid father. He slowly got off of the bed, enjoying the sore muscles that screamed, and pulled on the walking boots with shaking hands. He was pulling on his vest when Dogon barged into the tent.

"I'm getting ready," he grumbled, fastening the belts with careful slowness.

"Good," Dogon growled. "When you're dressed get outside to be bound up and eat, we leave as soon as we can."

Murtagh nodded and decided to be a bit brave.

"How long until we reach the forest?"

"Nightfall," Dogon grumbled before leaving.

Murtagh was working on the last belt when pain ripped through him, driving him to his knees. His head screamed and his chest had a searing sensation that seemed to come from deep within.

_What? Why?_

_Murtagh!_ a voice barked in his mind.

_Father? How are you. . .? I'm blocked from speaking with my mind._ Murtagh's whole body quivered with the pain of speaking.

_You think some petty seal that some magic user placed on you is going to prevent someone with my power from speaking to you? Still a fool, I see. I can sense that this still pains you something terrible though,_ his father said, with joy in his voice. Joy at Murtagh's pain.

_Yes, it pains me immensely! What is it you want? Hurry, I don't know how long I can keep my mouth silent._

_When will you be in the Forest of Twilight?_

_By nightfall, hopefully._

_Good! Remember your orders, boy. Take them both_ alive_, be sure that they are separated by the time we get there. If they're together, we don't have much choice but to use more force than his Majesty is willing to allow._

_Yes, Father._

_We'll be there by nightfall to assist you in this task. I want _you _to take the girl first, we'll take Eragon._

_Yes. . ._

Murtagh gasped and coughed as his father left his mind. Even though the seal was thought strong, it was nothing to his father, but it still tried to do what it was made for: burning and searing his head and chest. Finally, the pain let up and Murtagh rose from the ground, still aching from the activities of the night and of the seal. Brushing himself off and trying to look unaffected, he headed out of the tent.

**Shoe:** Uh oh!! What is Murtagh doing?? We'll find out later...I swear!


	18. Chapter 18

Torn Between Two

Chapter 18

When Reilyn's fever didn't break, Eragon called Elli. Now, the blonde witch stood before her, touching her forehead.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked.

"Since last night," Reilyn shivered. "Elli, we can't postpone anymore. . ."

"I know, I know," the witch laughed, "but I need to know what I'm dealing with before I give you anything."

"I'm sorry," Reilyn muttered.

She allowed Elli to remove the bandage on her shoulder and winced as the witch poked and prodded the cut. A black cat strolled into the tent and sat looking at Reilyn with two tone eyes.

"Payne, I thought I asked you to stay in our tent," Elli said without turning.

"Payne?" Reilyn asked looking up from the cat.

"You were just staring at her," Elli smiled, "she's the werecat on the floor."

_A werecat?_ Reilyn stared at the sleek cat with wonder. _I've never seen one before._

Payne stare at the pale girl, blinking it's blue-green eyes. She cocked her head to the side and appeared to be thinking something over.

"I believe I have just the thing," Elli said. "It'll help with your fever ad I'll get something to rid your shoulder of the infection. That's the cause of all this."

"Thank you, Elli," Reilyn bowed her head.

_Infection? Damn, I hoped this wouldn't happen. . .How will I shoot my bow or swing my sword with an infected shoulder?_ she whined in her mind.

"Payne, come along," Elli told the cat. "Or stay here, I guess," she said when the black animal refused to move.

"She can stay," Reilyn smiled, "I've not had the pleasure to be in company with a werecat before."

Elli nodded and left the tent, giving the cat a puzzled look on her way out.

"You certainly have beautiful eyes Payne," Reilyn said to the cat.

_Why thank you._ The black cat bowed its head slightly.

"You can understand me?"

_Why wouldn't I be able to? We werecats aren't your typical house pet._

"I'm sorry. It just came as a surprise, that's all."

The cat leapt onto the mattress and curled on the girls lap, purring loudly as Reilyn stroked the silky fur.

_That boy, the raven haired one. He knows you and you know him, but neither know how you know._

"A riddle?"

_No, the_ truth_. The key to unlock the riddle of your past lies within you both. It's buried deep and hidden well, almost forgotten entirely. Night seems to release glimpses of the truth, but obscures more than it reveals._

"How do you know this, Payne?" Reilyn asked, feeling odd about the words that cat was speaking.

_Betrayal, running away, capture, torture, love, hate, lost, confused. . .These things unite your hearts. Past will become present, betrayal will repeat, pain will consume, memories will become clear._

"What?"

_Listen to what I've said, do not forget my words, heed them well. They will be clear before you know it._

"Payne," Elli said, reentering the tent, a small basket hanging on one arm. "Telling fortunes again?"

The black cat merely stared at the woman before leaping off Reilyn's lap and leaving the tent.

"Can she really tell fortunes, Elli?"

"Yes, she can. But she'll only do it for a few select individuals, I'd heed her words well and feel privileged."

_Betrayal. . .Pain. . .The truth. . .I wish that damn cat didn't speak in riddles!_ she thought reflecting on the words.

---------------------------------

"Reilyn," Elli said, holding out a cup of some sort of tea to the girl. "Drink all of this cup, every last drop."

"Do I want to ask what's in it?" Reilyn asked, sniffing the cup.

"I'd drink it quick, one try, if you can," the witch laughed. "It'll help your fever and give you some energy."

Reilyn took a deep breath and let her taste buds brace themselves. The liquid smelled bitter as it steamed from the cup. She tilted the mug to her lips and downed the warm liquid. The mixture burned her throat and tongue, and her stomach was warmed when it hit.

"That's bitter!" she gasped, handing the mug back to Elli.

"Trust me, it will help," she laughed. "Now, I'm sorry, but this next part may sting."

"Wait," Reilyn said, holding her hands up. "What is that going to do?"

"Well, it will ward off the infection and then create a protective layer over the wound. It'll allow you to fight without pain, if need be," Elli said, dipping a brush into the thick, paste-like mixture.

"I see," Reilyn said, putting her hands back down.

Elli carefully brushed the healing mixture on the back of Reilyn's shoulder. Reilyn hissed as the ice-cold mixture touched her skin, biting back on her voice. It did sting, a LOT!

"Give it a second, it'll numb up," Elli said, moving around to the front of the teen.

"Rrrrr," Reilyn growled through clenched teeth. She sighed as it did finally numb up, only to receive another freezing jolt as the mixture was brushed onto the front of her wound.

"Sorry, I thought it best to just do it," the blonde witch said.

"It's okay, just shocked me," Reilyn said, waiting for it to numb. "Why does it sting like that?"

"It means it's drawing out the infection, it's a good thing, trust me. How does it feel now?"

"Better. More flexible, like I can use my arm again," Reilyn said, carefully rolling her shoulders.

"Good," Elli smiled. "That's very good! I'll leave you now, we both need to prepare to leave."

"Thank you so much Elli!" Reilyn said, bowing.

"As always, my pleasure," the witch laughed, bowing in return before leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

Torn Between Two

Chapter 19

Eragon walked side-by-side with Reilyn, who was abnormally silent, and went over what Dogon had told them shortly before leaving.

_Why does Murtagh want to know when we'll be arriving in the forest? Up until now, he's never cared._

_Eragon, Dogon already told you he lied to the boy,_ Saphira said. _We'll be there by noon or late noon. Stop worrying!_ the beast left him alone after giving him his "orders".

_He's acting different_, Eragon thought, casting a glance at Murtagh. _More distant, moody. . ._

The raven haired teen glared back at him, rising his lip in a snarl.

"Miss Reilyn?" a tiny voice said from the other side of the girl.

Eragon leaned forward and looked around Reilyn to see a young girl with sandy blonde hair gently tugging on the leather pant leg. He made eye contact with Reilyn and smirked, kids have always been drawn to her.

"Yes?" she said, looking down.

"Did Guard Tolan really hurt you?"

"Yes, he did," Reilyn bent down and scooped up the young child with one arm. "But I'm strong."

Eragon giggled out loud as a peal of laughter erupted from the small girl. He looked as far up the line as he could, searching for the blonde guard. He found him, up front near Lady Nasuada, and smiled at seeing the boy in chains and heavily guarded.

_Too bad he won't receive judgement until we reach Alurra,_ Eragon thought.

-----------------------

Reilyn felt her fear rise in her chest as the trees of the forest came into view. She ran a hand through her hair roughly and rubbed the back of her neck. She rolled her shoulders, working the stiffness out carefully. So far, Elli's mixtures seemed to be doing their jobs.

"Hey," Eragon whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "You going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine," she smiled, "quit worrying."

"I'm supporting too, Rei," he giggled. "We should probably get up to the front with Lady Nasuada."

Reilyn nodded and sucked in a deep breath. When Eragon went to inform Dogon and Jierden about having to be up front, she shook her hands violently, trying to rid the excess anxiety.

_Can I do this? It's been thirteen years. . ._

Closing her eyes, Reilyn fought her emotions down and barricaded them behind a wall. She sighed and felt some of the weight evaporate from her body. Turning, she saw Murtagh glaring at Eragon.

_He's been acting strange,_ she thought. _Meaner, offish. . .why?_

As if the raven haired teen heard her thoughts, he turned his attention to her. Murtagh looked her up and down, slowly, then made eye contact and gave her an evil smirk. Reilyn glared at the boy, refusing to back down and let her hand come to rest on her sword, smirking in return.

Eragon looked up from his conversation with the guards, seeing their stare off and then Reilyn's hand on her weapon. He shot her a very disapproving look.

_Don't start causing trouble, Rei!_ he snapped.

_I'm not, Eragon!_ she snapped back._ I_ will not_ be intimidated by him!_

_Rei, just start moving up front please._

_Sure. . ._

Reilyn gave Murtagh one last look before turning and leaving.

_I've got to speak with Eragon about that boy's sudden change,_ she thought.

------------------------------

Murtagh was enjoying this whole 'mood change' he was 'suffering'. In truth, he was only acting like he normally would, offish and mean.

_I'm not all bad_, he told himself as he walked behind Eragon. _It's just that evil runs in the blood, you can only take so much torture from your father before it starts to rub off. Or until you've been forced to swear loyalty to an evil king._

He knew there was_ some_ good in him, that had become prevalent when he met Eragon, shortly after running away from his father and the king. That light within him had shown itself before that even. When he was a boy, the girl at the castle had been his weakness, but then, at thirteen the girl had run away.

_She left me there to suffer,_ he thought snarling. _Left me alone with the king and Father, to be trained and tortured, transformed into _this

"Wipe that snarl off your face!" Jeirden ordered, slapping the back of Murtagh's head.

Murtagh glared at the guard, but did as he was told, turning his focus to the forest in front of them. He could remember being here just once before, when he was six or seven, on a raid with his father. Galbatorix had told his father that something 'promising' lived in the woods, something very valuable, very special. The only reason Murtagh had gone to that massacre was due to the fact that Father thought it proper training for future battles.

To distract himself from those horrid memories, Murtagh watched Reilyn. The graceful teen, who had stared him down earlier, was walking surrounded be laughing children. It seemed as if the young ones were trying to get her to play some sort of game, and they were having a tough time. Murtagh strained his ears to listen.

"Please! Miss Reilyn! You're the only one who can play the monster best!" a small girl begged, tugging an arm.

"Why not have Eragon do it?" Reilyn asked, looking at the smiling brunette. "I'm sure he'd enjoy it."

"But you're the best, Rei!" Murtagh heard the boy say.

"Yeah!" the children cheered together.

Murtagh watched as the red-head gave Eragon a playful glare, baring her teeth like an animal and running her tongue over the very sharp-looking canines.

"Fine," she sneered at the boy. "Run!" she told the children, faking a leap at them.

The children shrieked in play terror and scattered. Reilyn undid her sword from her belt and handed it to Eragon, then howled like an animal and tore off after the kids.

"Sometimes I swear that girl is more animal than human," Dogon chuckled, watching the girl run after the children.

"Aye," Jierden agreed. "But the brats love it."

_Animal. . .That does fit her, now doesn't it?_ Murtagh smirked, seeing the teen drop to all fours and stalk one of the young girls.

He bit his lip lightly when he noticed that she moved just like an animal, reminding him of some exotic cat Galbatorix had as a pet. Her muscles moved sleekly under her shirt as she stalked the children one by one, pouncing on them.

_We're alike in that nature,_ he noted, _both more animal than human. Yet, we hide that so well. . .For the most part_, he added, remembering how he had bit and growled at Eragon the night before.

"Reilyn!" Lady Nasuada called, making Murtagh jump. "Play time is over for now! We're coming close aren't we?"

Now, Murtagh looked at his surroundings and realized they were deep in the woods. Anger filled him as he noticed that Dogon had lied to him about arriving at nightfall.

_Bastard!_ he cursed silently.

"Yes, Lady Nasuada!" the teen girl called, getting all the children in a group in front of her. They sulked back to their parents, heads hung low form disappointment at ending the game.


	20. Chapter 20

Torn Between Two

Chapter 20

Reilyn took her sword back from Eragon and refastened it to her belt with trembling fingers.

_You'll be fine,_ she told herself._ It's not as if we're sleeping in these trees tonight._

A noise in the forest caught her sensitive ears and she stopped, causing Eragon to bump into her.

"Rei!" he hissed, "what are you-?"

"Shhh!" she hissed back, raising her hand for silence. Reilyn scanned the trees, searching for who caused the noise, she tested the air carefully and listened intently.

"They're here?" Lady Nasuada whispered, walking up next to her. "The guardians?"

"Yes," she whispered to the Varden leader.

Eragon gasped as the tall, black cloaked figure emerged from nowhere, followed by a silver wolf and a large, black cat. Reilyn heard the whole group behind her gasp and whisper in frightened tones. She took a deep breath, pulling her choker from a pocket, and fastened the clasp in the back. The necklace was proof that she was no imposter, she had once lived in or very near Alurra, and it granted she would not be harmed.

"Rei! No!" Eragon said, grabbing her arm when she started to walk forward.

The cloaked figure rose its head, showing the white skin and bared its teeth. The canines were long, much longer than any humans, and as sharp as the wolf's teeth that stood beside the Guardian.

"Er," she hissed, turning to him. "I have to! Just me," she whispered the last two words, glancing at Lady Nasuada.

The dark skinned woman nodded and placed a hind on Eragon's shoulder.

"Eragon, let her go. This is _her_ task."

Reluctantly, the brunette let her arm go. He looked at the cloaked person worriedly, then back to her.

"I'll be fine. I know how this works. Just keep everyone here."

The Rider nodded slowly, holding himself with pride as Reilyn walked towards the Guardian and the creatures.

---------------------

"Sleta," she whispered, bowing low before the cloaked man.

"Sleta," he said in a low voice, returning the bow.

Reilyn rose slowly, feeling the man's black eyes on her and she resisted the sudden urge to fidget. The Guardian looked her over, slowly walking around her, the beasts at his sides following suit. She bit back a scream when she felt his breath on her neck, remembering the fangs that were inches from her skin. The creatures positioned themselves in front of her, sitting on the ground and watching her with interest.

"Name, child," the Guardian hissed in normal language.

"Reilyn," she whispered, keeping her focus on the animals and not the fangs.

"Last name!" the teeth grazed her skin threateningly.

"I have none," she gasped.

"Reilyn," he whispered, moving from behind her. "It does fit what they told me," he gestured to the animals. "Flames for hair, moonlight skin, proud and protect, and demons in the eyes."

_They knew I was coming. . ._

"Of course they knew!" he laughed, exposing his deadly fangs even more. "They know all!"

He touched her face, his hands like ice. His flesh was much colder than her own, almost like a corpse.

"Do I frighten you, Reilyn?" he whispered, putting his face close to hers.

"In all honesty," she shuddered from his cold touch, "yes."

"Good! I like that!" he laughed. "Honesty, I mean."

Reilyn let out a relieved laugh, but kept it very quiet.

"Siel con tola?" he asked, gesturing the group. He had decided she was trustworthy and would hear what she had to say.

"Shiertals de Rider Eragon."

-------------------------

Eragon toyed with his sword. His nervous energy had to be released somehow or he feared it would kill him. He sighed when Reilyn finally came walking back, followed by the silver wolf.

"Well?" he asked, jogging to her.

"We can enter the city, but not until tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" he eyed the wolf beast cautiously.

"Right now," she sighed and scratched the wolf behind the ears, "they haven't enough lodging for all of us, and they need to prepare for an audience with the king."

"I see," he said, running his hands through his hair. "This is a set back."

"Not really," she smiled and knelt down to the wolf's level, rubbing his face. "They've agreed to take Tolan off our hands, but they insist Murtagh be kept with us. They fear the 'merciless Pale Rider.'"

"Can you blame them?" he asked, glancing at the moody boy.

"No, I can't," she eyed the boy as well. "We need to talk about his sudden change, Er."

"I know," he sighed, shaking his head. "I don't like it."

"Makes me nervous."

"Should we get Tolan or. . .?"

_I don't want her alone with that insane bastard,_ he whispered to Saphira.

_I__ doubt she'll want that either, Eragon._

"I have to take him to the Guardian," she whispered, standing up. "Alone. . .I'm sorry, but it's their way."

"Reilyn," he began to protest, but the growl from the silver wolf stopped him. Eragon watched the beast, hand moving to his sword, in case it made a false move.

"Well, I mean," Reilyn snickered, "I'm not _completely_ alone. I have _him_." Reilyn nodded to the creature.

Eragon smirked as the wolf bristled with pride, holding its head up high and viewing everything with its green eyes.

_I actually feel safe knowing he'll be with her,_ he told Saphira.

_As do I, Little one. This beast is wise and strong. . .Trusting him is a wise move._

He got level with the wolf, looking directly into its eyes, and carefully pet its fur.

"Reilyn means a lot to me," he whispered. "Please keep her well protected. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. . ."

The wolf startled him be licking his hand, then it stepped back and lowered its head between its paws, bowing.

_As you wish, Rider_, the wolf said._ I would have guarded her had you not asked, but it's appreciated to know you respect manners._

"Thank you, Sir Wolf."

Eragon rose and caught Reilyn looking at him with amusement and admiration. He felt himself blush and he looked away.

"Sir Wolf," she whispered, "would you kindly go gather said prisoner, Tolan?"

The beast nodded and loped off to find the blonde boy.

**Words I made up:**

Sleta (slay-tah) greetings. (Very formal)

Siel con tola?- Who goes there?

Shiertals de Rider Eragon- Friends of the Rider Eragon.


	21. Chapter 21

Torn Between Two

Chapter 21

Reilyn watched the children laugh and splash in the small pool she had found, as she dried in the warm breeze. She and Eragon had taken a much needed swim after helping set up camp, they had even played in the waterfall at the back of the pool.

She sighed and rubbed her sore neck and her right shoulder. Her stress from being back in the woods she had once called home was taking a toll on her. She was sore all over and had sunk into a much noticed silence.

"Holding up?" Eragon asked, startling her.

"Trying," she whispered.

"Here, let me," he said, sitting behind her.

He moved her hand away from her neck and shoulder and began to massage her stiff muscles. Reilyn relaxed as the young boys strong hands worked on her back, untying the knots in her shoulders. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Rarely did she ever let anyone, Eragon included, touch her back. She viewed it as a weak spot and didn't like it when people were behind her either, but Eragon was slowly breaking that habit.

"Rei," Eragon said, resting his chin on her shoulder, "you're really tense. You sure you're going to be able to manage."

"I'm not made of crystal, Eragon," she sighed. "People always see me as being this fragile being. . .I can and will manage just fine."

"That's my stubborn Reilyn," he laughed briefly kissing her neck before moving up to loosen those muscles.

"Was Murtagh always so moody when you first met him?" she asked, changing the subject. "Or is this surprising to you as well?"

Eragon hit a very knotted muscle and she hissed, pulling away briefly.

"Sorry!" he gasped, allowing her to settle back.

"Be a bit easy on that one," she whispered.

"Murtagh was always rather withdrawn, quiet. He's rough and he knows it. . .He seems to enjoy it," he whispered, working carefully on her.

"Always so full of attitude?"

"Yes."

"But why the _sudden_ switch in him? Why _now_?"

"I'm not sure, Rei," he sighed.

"Eragon," Reilyn turned, grabbing his hands. "I think he's up to something."

"Like what? How could he be? He's been sealed and he's weaponless," Eragon said defensively.

"Listen, he's been sealed, yes," she exhaled. "But it's a petty seal. Someone with the right amount of power could bypass it."

"Do you think Murtagh-?"

"No, he doesn't have _that _amount of power. Yet at least. . ."

"Can this King really undo the vow Murtagh took?" Eragon looked at her with pleading caramel eyes.

"Yes, if Murtagh _really_ wants to be released from it. He _has to want_ to join us. . ." she whispered.

_Somehow, I don't see things going well. . ._she thought. _This whole ordeal has come about to easy. . ._

"I think we both need some time to think." Eragon whispered. "_Alone_, if you don't mind."

An image of flames and fireflies flashed in her mind, but she shoved it away. She did _want_ to be alone right now. She _needed_ it.

"Sure," she kissed his cheek. "But we have to be together before night comes."

"Of course," he said getting up.

They walked in opposite directions, too engulfed in their own minds to notice the raven haired teen watching them.

-------------------------------

Reilyn sank down on the side of the river, gazing at the flickering fireflies, hovering above the water. Frogs sang their lullabies and evening birds chirped quietly, lulling everything around them. She lay down on her side in the tall, sweet smelling grass and closed her eyes.

"Mother, Father," she whispered as tears trailed down her face. "I'm home. . ." It wasn't long before Reilyn drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

_Swords rang as they clashed together, both teens locking eyes over them._

_"Remember what I said boy!" the pale teens father roared from the sidelines._

_Their blades parted and the boy lunged at her, she deflected the blow easily, and side stepped him. Young Reilyn twirled the sword at her side, slicing at the older teen. The boy stepped around her quickly, his Rider reflexes outdoing her own, and his blade rested against her neck._

_"You have to be quicker than that," he panted playfully in her ear._

_Reilyn smirked and thrust her elbow into the pale boys ribs, pushing his blade away with her sleeved arm, and danced two steps forward. She turned to the doubled over boy and tossed her sword from hand to hand, tauntingly._

_"You were saying?" she laughed._

_The teen darted toward her, catching her in the middle with one arm, and they toppled to the ground, swords flying out of reach. He quickly pinned her, using his feet to hold he legs still and straddling her hips. He grabbed her wrists and punned them with one hand, the other went to the dagger on his belt._

_"That's right boy! No holding back!" his father cheered, laughing._

_"Dammit!" she hissed, struggling to free her wrists._

_"You're too damn slow," he laughed, leaning close._

_Reilyn turned away from his face, growling angrily._

_"Not used to be treated fairly?" the older teen joked, turning her face to his with the dagger. She stared into his smiling face with a mock snarl on her face. The pale boy laughed, tossing his raven locks from his hazel eyes, and leaned even closer._

_"Dead," he whispered, lips almost on her own. He sat up and said it louder for his father to hear, "Dead!"_

_"Good! See how easy it is to quit being so easy on her, Murtagh?" his father bellowed, striding towards them._

---------------------------

Reilyn's eyes flashed open and she sat bolt upright in the tall grass. Her chest heaved and her mind spun.

"Murtagh?!" she gasped. "_He's_ the boy from my past?"

_It makes sense,_ her logic said. _It would explain how he is so familiar._

She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to deny the truth that was apparent.

_Things will become clear before you know it. . ._the werecat's fortune resonated in her mind.

Reilyn took a deep breath through her nose, a scent that didn't belong bombarded her.

"Smoke?" she whispered. Then things cam perfectly clear. "Eragon! No, my vision!"

Reilyn scrambled up and started in a dead run for the direction of the camp. The vision playing over and over in her head, forcing her to push harder, run faster. Soon, light from a raging fire became visible and she saw fireflies dancing and swirling against the flames.

"No! God dammit!" she yelled, drawing her blade.

She darted under a burning tree that had broken and now leaned against another, searching for signs of life. Swords and screams caught her ears and she bolted for the noise. She ran her blade through a black clad fighter, saving a mother and child.

"Hide! _Now!_" she barked.

The two ran and she deflected the blade of a kings fighter just before he beheaded her. She growled and spun, cutting the man's chest, then swung her blade down, taking his head. A noise behind her caused her to spin, sword up, to face someone.

"You?!" she roared.

The pale man laughed, staring at her.

"Did you really think we'd just let you go?" he demanded, drawing his own black blade.

"Where's Eragon?!" she yelled, tightening her grip on her silver sword.

The man from her past roared with laughter and made eye contact with someone behind her. She sensed the person getting closer to her and she spun, swinging her blade.

------------------------------------

Murtagh blocked the girl's swing with Zar'roc, the red blade sparking as it clashed with her silver one. He knew Reilyn would be no match for him right now, she was almost blind with rage and it seemed that she had remembered the same thing he had.

_She knows how we know one another,_ he smiled.

He ran his blade the length of her, locking them together, and closed in. He shoved her back and tripped her at the same moment, throwing their blades aside, and landed on top of her.

Murtagh sensed she had foreseen this coming, but he didn't expect her to react so _fast_. Reilyn used the split second he was off balance to reverse the pin. She straddled him and reached for her boot. He smirked and grabbed her arms, rolling and regaining dominance.

She struggled fiercely for a moment, but let up when she realized she wasn't going to be freed. Her brown eyes burned into his hazel ones and she turned away when he leaned close, only making him want to kiss her neck. He fought with his body for self control and won, briefly. Control broke and Murtagh gently placed a kiss on her pulse point, pleased when he heard her growl at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her ear, emotionlessly.

_No, I'm not. . .I've waited five long years to find you. . ._

Murtagh pressed a finger to a pressure point, feeling her go rigid, then smiled as she passed out.

"Good, Murtagh," his father laughed, walking over. "You didn't even go easy."

Murtagh nodded and got off of the unconscious girl, putting an arm beneath her knees and one under her arms, lifting her up.

"You will still be in charge of their training, both of them. I'll give you your full orders once we're home," his father said, brushing red locks from Reilyn's face. "My, she's grown."

Murtagh nodded again, gazing at her. He carried her to the cage where a very conscious and very_ pissed_ Eragon was.

"She's fine, Eragon," he hissed, noting the caramel eyes filling with terror. "Just unconscious."

"You betraying _bastard_!" the brunette screamed, throwing himself against the bars.

"Away from the bars!" Murtagh snapped. "Or she'll _stay_ _with_ _me_."

Eragon sank to the floor, far from the door, and glared at him.

"Good boy," he smiled, motioning for a man to unlock the door.

He carefully lay Reilyn down on the cage floor, then to spite Eragon fro his little remark, kissed the girl's mouth and brushed her hair back. Eragon's furious growl was all the reward he needed, her sweet taste was merely a _bonus_.


	22. Chapter 22

Torn Between Two

**Shoe:** I just want to say THANK YOU for all the comments!! They really keep me going! I look forward to more!! On a side note, this chapter is kinda long...sorry...Murtagh is troubled, which may be a sorry excuse for his bad behavior, but well..._bad is all he knows._

Chapter 22

Murtagh sat in his room, staring at the unconscious red-head, with the previous conversation he had with his father running through his mind. After his seal had been removed and he could talk with Thorn, his father gave him his orders. Murtagh was to watch both teens like a hawk, he was to share his room with them, and he was to train them. Only Murtagh was allowed to carry out this task. His father would help with the training, but most of it was left to Murtagh.

"You still don't remember Reilyn fully, do you boy?" Father had asked.

"No sir, I don't."

"You were in love with that brat ever since we brought her here," Father had laughed loudly. "Still are, I'm guessing."

"Well. . ." Murtagh had whispered.

"Eragon too, I presume," his father had growled.

"Yes. . .sir."

"Mmm," the man grumbled. "As long as there's a female, I don't care _who_ else you sleep with!" he had snapped at his son. "Now, go back to your room."

Murtagh had obeyed his father and retreated to his room. Eragon sat across the room, in a corner, and glared at him. The hate in the young, caramel eyes hurt Murtagh's heart. He longed to kiss the boy and try to smooth things over between them, but he knew better.

"Come on," he ordered, getting up and walking to the bathroom that was attached to his room. A hot bath was waiting for him, but he didn't trust Eragon alone in the room.

"What? _Why?_" the brunette snapped, not moving.

"Because," Murtagh barked, "I'm not sure I can _trust _that you won't try to run while I'm in the bath."

Eragon's eyes moved between Murtagh and Reilyn, contemplating.

"She'll stay unconscious for a while," Murtagh growled, locking his bedroom door, just in case. "Now, get you ass in there!"

The harsh tone didn't make Eragon flinch, as it would have before, the younger man was too angry. He stalked to the bathroom, followed by Murtagh, and positioned himself in the corner farthest from the bath. He stared at the floor, avoiding all eye contact with the raven haired elder.

Murtagh wasn't thrilled at how he had to treat the Blue Rider, but if it didn't hurt Eragon as much as eh thought it would, he wasn't going to let up.

_Eragon needs to know that I have greater power than he does. . ._

He stripped his filthy clothes off and stepped into the water, sighing as the hot water hit his skin. He sank down, letting the water go up to his neck, and closed his eyes, smiling. The water was working on his sore body, loosening muscles and cleaning his skin. He slid beneath the surface, scrubbing his scalp and face with his hands, then reemerged and shook his head to rid the excess water. Wiping the water from his eyes, he looked at Eragon, who was still in the corner and glaring.

Trying to ignore the pain in his heart, he grabbed the scrap of cloth and a soap bar and slowly started washing his body. He began with his feet, moving up his legs, then scrubbed the dirt from his chest and stomach.

"I hate you," Eragon snarled as Murtagh began washing his arms.

"Love you too," he laughed, continuing his bath.

"I mean it! I _hate_ you!"

"I've heard that before from you, Eragon," he grumbled, moving to the other arm. "Or have you forgotten?"

"You keep betraying me!"

"I have had _no_ choice," Murtagh snapped, scrubbing his neck and then his back. "As I've told you!"

"You're nothing more than a liar, thief, and _murderer!_" the brunette barked, choking on his tears.

"And yet you love me," Murtagh said emotionlessly.

"No! Not after this!"

"You've always been a bad liar, Eragon," he smiled, rubbing the soap in his hair. "Not a week ago, you _missed_ me."

Eragon fell silent and looked away from Murtagh. Murtagh dipped under the water, rinsing his body, face and hair, then stood up and got out of the tub. He dried off with a larger piece of fabric and wrapped it around his waist, securing it firmly.

"Eragon," he motioned for the boy to follow.

The brunette teen walked after Murtagh and sat on the bed, near Reilyn, while Murtagh changed. The pale teen quickly dropped the towel and pulled on a pair of thin shorts, then a pair of black leather pants. He turned, fastening the belt, and made eye contact with Eragon. When the young boy snarled and looked away, Murtagh felt what little patience he had snap.

"I can't help the fact that we _met_, Eragon!" he growled, closing in on the young one. He grabbed the boy by the back of the neck, roughly pulling his face close. "I can't stop my heart from loving you! God knows sometimes _I wish I could_, so it wouldn't _hurt_ so damn much, but I can't! And I can't reverse the fact that I'm also torn between two people, both of which hate me more than anything right now!"

Murtagh released the boy and stalked to the window, looking at the moon washed grounds. His chest heaved and his heart beat like a drum, his whole body shaking violently from the torrent of emotions flowing through him. He leaned against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his pale, bare chest, and closed his eyes.

Arms around his waist made him jump almost out of his skin, when he glanced back he saw Eragon. Rolling his eyes, he huffed and didn't allow himself to relax into the young teen. He clenched his jaw as the brunette moved closer and he flinched when the boy kissed the back of his neck and shoulders.

"Murtagh," Eragon breathed, making the pale boy shiver. "I still love you. . .No matter _what_ you do or I say, I'll _always_ love you." Eragon kissed his neck, shoulders, his back and traced the scars on his strong torso, then he kissed the scar that ran Murtagh's back.

Murtagh felt himself giving in to the teen, his body relaxed and his eyes were slipping shut. He snapped back and broke away from the boy, trying to compose himself. He spun on Eragon, moving close to his face, and stared into the terrified caramel eyes.

"Go to sleep, Eragon," he growled, resisting the desire to kiss the boy. "We have a long day ahead of us."

Hurt swelled in the young eyes and the brunette looked away. Murtagh turned back to the window, re-crossing his arms, and stood rigidly. He watched the reflection in the window, seeing Eragon crawl into the huge bed and cover himself and Reilyn before curling close to the girl. Murtagh's heart felt like dying when the young one cast one last, longing look at him before closing his caramel eyes.

_How can you still _love_ me? After all I've done? I'm so detached, afraid to get close, so dark, so cruel, so scarred. . ._he thought, staring at the twinkling stars through the window.

_You forget,_ Thorn rumbled, _that you're caring, loving and for the most part, gentle with that boy. You just take more caution in guarding your heart, your feelings. . .Too much has happened to you for you to trust willingly._

Murtagh cried silently at the truth his dragon spoke, sinking to his knees. He turned and rested his back on the cool stones, staring at the two sleeping close on his bed.

_I want what _they_ have,_ he sent Thorn the image._ The closeness, the love, the _trust

_What they have is not perfect or complete, Murtagh. Do you fully believe Reilyn trusts him completely? She tells_ no one_ of her past and has a hard time letting Eragon close to her. . ._the ruby beast said quietly.

_She's just like me, isn't she?_

_In more ways than you know_, Thorn said. _Now, get some sleep. As you told Eragon, you have a long day ahead of you._

_Goodnight, Thorn,_ he whispered, getting up.

_Goodnight, Murtagh. Sleep well._

Murtagh went to a large chair next to the bed, trying to keep his eyes of his bed and its contents, and leaned back into it. He drifted off just as soon as he closed his hazel eyes.

----------------------------------------

A knock on the wooden door woke Murtagh.

"Sir Murtagh?" a female voice called quietly.

"Yes, I'm coming," he grumbled.

He slowly pulled himself from the chair, wincing as his stiff muscles screamed protest. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched, running a hand through his raven hair. Unlocking the door, he leaned against the frame, massaging his neck.

"Yes?" he mumbled to the woman servant.

_Next time, I get the damn bed. . .Whether they're in it or not. . ._

"These are for. . .our, ummm. . .guests," she whispered, bowing and blushing at the sight of Murtagh's bare torso. She extended two bundles of clothes, one black and one tan, avoiding looking at the pale teen.

"Thank you," he said, taking the clothes. "Anything else?"

"Just that your father, Sir Morzan, wants to remind you to train them today," the woman whispered, bowing again.

"Tell him I haven't forgotten," he waved his free hand at her. "Dismissed."

"Sir Murtagh," she said before skittering off.

Murtagh shut and locked the door again, then tossed the clothes at the foot of the bed as he made his way to the bathroom. The sun was just peeking above the mountains and filtered into the window, lighting his dark room on fire. He allowed himself a few moments to watch the sleeping teens, the black and blood red blankets pulled up close and their arms over each other.

He growled and stalked to the bathroom, leaving the door open so he could know if something was happening. He relieved himself and rinsed his hands in the basin dedicated to just that. Then he moved to the other basin, the wash basin, and splashed the cool water on his face and neck, then his chest and shoulders. He shook excess water from his fingers and dried his face with a towel, walking back to his room.

Murtagh moved to his wardrobe and looked through the clothes aimlessly, pushing sleeping clothes aside, in search of training clothes. At least shirts, he already had the pants. All the shirts and vests were alike: leather, black, and the vests all had buckles. He pulled a shirt and vest from the closet, latching the doors behind him. A noise behind him caught his attention and he tried to turn, but the feel of his own dagger on his throat stopped him.

"I knew I should have put that somewhere else," he said, smirking. The clothes fell from his hands.

"Quiet you bastard!"

"_Reilyn?_" he laughed. "I must admit, I expected Eragon."

"I said silence!" she growled into his ear, pressing the sharp edge harder on his skin.

"As you wish," Murtagh whispered.

"Why are we-?" she was cut off when Murtagh pulled her hands away from him.

He spun and pinned her to the wardrobe, lifting her off her feet. Their bodies were pressed close together and he used his legs to pin hers when she tried to kick him, putting them tantalizing closer.

"You _bastard!_" she barked, struggling.

"So I've been told," he laughed, moving his face close to hers. He released her just enough to have her feet back on the floor, then put his hands on the doors, just on either side of her face, blocking her in.

"Were you planning on trying to kill me?" he asked, his face now inches from hers.

The girl stared at him, growling violently in disgust.

"Well?" he asked, lacing his hands in her long hair and moving her even closer. "Were you?"

Now, the girl rose her unpinned hands and shoved on his bare chest, turning her face from his. Murtagh smiled and merely moved his mouth to her ear. Reilyn growled loudly and shoved harder, trying to escape him.

"Were you?" he growled, lips brushing her ear.

She whimpered and tried to shrink away from the pale Rider, but he only moved closer, leaving virtually no space between the two. His heart pounded and he felt horrid for doing this to her, but he didn't want to risk his father's rage by going easy on the girl.

"God dammit!" she breathed, struggling again.

Murtagh fought hard with the animal in him, denying himself the pleasure of giving in and kissing her again.

"Just tell me!" he whispered harshly, moving his mouth from ear to her neck. He was slowly losing the battle with himself.

"Not _trying!_" she said through clenched teeth.

He felt her turning her head and pulled back, thanking her silently, but still kept his face close.

"So you _meant_ to kill me? Then why stall and ask questions?"

"I don't know!" she barked, hands stopped shoving on his chest and merely rested on him.

Temptation broke in him and he leaned in, grazing her lips with his, and he held her head still. He pressed against her mouth, but didn't ask or try to deepen the kiss, she _wasn't_ resisting too much. . .but she didn't return the kiss either.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn roared. _Control yourself!_

He pulled back, stunned that he kept losing the battle within himself, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't know what came over me."

Reilyn shoved his away, he let her, and he collapsed into the wardrobe, punching the wooden doors hard enough to split his knuckles open.

_Why is it only with her that I can't control my damn body?! I have trouble with Eragon, but always manage to resist. . .Dammit!_

"Fresh clothes are on the foot of the bed," he muttered, "you can change in the bathroom, but leave the door unlocked."

Murtagh didn't look up, but listened to her move to the bed, then the door on the bathroom shut. He dressed quickly, fumbling with the vest belts and threw himself face down on his bed, far from Eragon.


	23. Chapter 23

Torn Between Two

Chapter 23

Reilyn changed into the black clothes, slowly, trying to process what had just happened.

_That's three times he's kissed you! And _three _times you _barely_ resisted! What in the hell is wrong with you?!_

She growled in frustration as she fastened the belt on her leather pants, then carefully pulled the shirt over her head, flipping her hair over the back. She tightened the belts on her abdomen and tied the laces at the top. The clothes were a perfect fit, not too snug or too loose.

She splashed cold water on her face, gasping at the shock. Carefully opening the door, she crept out.

_Murtagh seems to be having the same little talk with himself,_ she thought, seeing the older boy laying on the bed. Movement caught her eye and when she looked, she saw Eragon staring at her.

"Wow," he breathed, "you look different!"

They both glanced at the older boy, who lay unmoving on the bed. Eragon looked back at her, clearly puzzled. She shrugged her shoulders. Somehow she knew her magic had been sealed, as well as her mind. She felt isolated and alone, something she hadn't felt in over a year.

_Besides,_ she thought,_ this is one of those things I'd prefer keeping to myself._

Eragon lay back and stretched, yawning loudly.

_He seems almost comfortable here. . ._

Murtagh sat up, startling them both. He pushed his hair out of the way and glared at Eragon.

"Get changed!" he barked, gesturing the clothes. "We have much to do."

Eragon glanced at Reilyn, looking for her guidance. She nodded and returned her gaze to Murtagh, who was standing at the window. The young brunette grabbed the clothes and skittered around her into the bathroom.

"What exactly are we doing?" she asked, moving around the far side of the bed in search of her boots. She found them and pulled them on, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Training," he grumbled.

A flash of the dream she had while next to the river: two pale teens battling. . .training.

_This is too much,_ she sighed,_ being back here. . .with _them.

------------------------------------

Eragon collapsed on the soggy ground. The sun had died shortly after they began training and had been consumed by storms. The rain fell hard, lightning flashed, and thunder boomed, yet still they worked. He had battled Murtagh for hours on end, slipping in the slick grass and mud. The older man outmatched him with ease, scrapes and bruises were proof of that. The only reason they had stopped was that Eragon suffered a nasty slice on his side.

Now, he watched as Reilyn fought the pale Rider. The two older teens moved swiftly, circling one another, blocking and dodging hard blows. Though Eragon himself was exhausted, Murtagh seemed unaffected by the strains of fighting.

_I never realized how powerful he is. . .or that he held back on me before. . ._

He flinched as Reilyn slipped on the grass, barely deflecting a blow from Murtagh's red blade. He smiled as she swept her leg, bringing raven haired Murtagh down with her. Cheering her on silently as she unarmed the teen and pinned him

"Again!" Morzan bellowed, making Eragon cower.

He watched as Reilyn let the older boy up, taking her position. The rain drenched her, making her wavy hair curl more and her clothes stick. Eragon was impressed at her skills, he hadn't managed to get close to Murtagh and she'd already pinned him once.

"Murtagh! You better not be easing up on that brat!" Morzan yelled.

His son made eye contact and shook his head once, moving to his place.

"Good boy!" his father called. "Begin!"

Eragon winced as the two people he cared for most, clashed their unguarded blades together.

_I never knew Rei was capable of. . ._this he thought. _She's more than I ever imagined. . .trained with Murtagh, almost as strong as the man. . ._

He looked away as Murtagh overpowered the girl, pinning her with his red blade to her neck.

"She's lost some of that touch," Morzan grumbled, pacing on the sidelines.

The older two battled until it was far past dark and impossible to see. All three teens shivered as they made their was back to the castle.

----------------------------------

Murtagh sighed when he entered his room, basking in the warmth. A servant had stoked a roaring fire in the stone fireplace, set three trays of steaming food on the ledge in front of the flames, and dry clothes for Eragon and Reilyn lay on the bed. No candles or lanterns were lit, the fire cast enough light for one to see and move around safely.

"Reilyn, you change first," he commanded. "Eragon, I want to see that side of yours."

The red-head shot him an untrusting glare, but obeyed none the less, grabbing her set of sleeping clothes and heading to the bathroom. When she shut the door, leaving it unlocked, he turned to the brunette.

"You or me?" he asked, gesturing the boys soaking shirt.

"I can do it," Eragon whispered, moving to untie the laces.

Murtagh nodded and kicked his boots off, then dropped his pants and stepped out of them. Quickly, he moved to the wardrobe and pulled on black sleep pants. He stripped off his vest and shirt, casting the wet clothes aside, and stood before the fire. Hearing Eragon's shirt hit the floor with a splat, he turned to face the boy.

The brunette stood, shivering and stared uneasily at Murtagh. The cut on his side oozed blood, but didn't look deep.

"Come here, by the fire," Murtagh motioned.

Slowly, Eragon complied, slinking to the fire and staring at the floor. Murtagh gently touched his side, hating how the younger one flinched when his hand touched. Reilyn emerged from changing, startling them both, and crawled into bed, curling under the blankets.

Murtagh was about to tell her to eat something, when he noticed the poor girl was already fast asleep. He looked at Eragon out of the corner of his eye, seeing the boy smile at his exhausted friend. Murtagh's eyes fell on the bleeding side and he sat on the ledge, grabbing the boy's waist and turning him to get better light.

"It's not deep," he murmured, running his hands over the tanned skin. "Won't even scar." He smiled and placed his hand over the wound, healing it quickly.

"I meant what I said last night," Eragon whispered, grabbing his wrist. "About loving you."

Murtagh tensed and stared into the dancing flames, trying to ignore the boy. Eragon saw his attempt and made it impossible for the elder to block him out. He felt the boy's hands on his face and he closed his eyes.

_No_, he commanded his body, _don't let him close. . ._

"You can't," he rasped, looking at the young caramel eyes. "You can't _love _me! No one does or ever will!"

"That's a lie and you know it," Eragon said, running his hands in the raven hair.

Murtagh shivered, biting his lip, as the young boy played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He felt Eragon kneel down and his breathing picked up.

_He's just going to end up hurting me! Just like Reilyn did. . .when she left. . ._

"Eragon, no," he whispered, trying to escape he boy. "I can't. . ."

"Why not?" the boy asked innocently, rubbing Murtagh's thighs. "Murtagh, I'm not going to hurt you. I_ love_ you. . .even if you feel for me _and_ Reilyn, I'll _love_ you _forever_."

_Liar!_ his mind screamed.

----------------------------------------

Reilyn lay under the blankets, feigning sleep. She shifted and opened her eyes when she heard Eragon talking to Murtagh. The teen watched as Eragon ran his hands in the older boys hair, telling him he was a liar.

Murtagh looked terrified, trying to move away from the young boy. Reilyn couldn't make out all of what they were saying, but one thing hit her hard.

_Murtagh cares for _both _Eragon and I?_ she felt panic swell in her heart. How is that possible?

"Eragon!" Murtagh said harshly. "Stop it! I just can't right now! You don't understand. . ."

"I suppose I'll just go to sleep then," Eragon whispered, moving to the bed.

Reilyn shut her eyes and evened out her breathing as the brunette slid into the blankets. Eragon pulled her close and she sensed he was crying. She opened her eyes and gently touched his face, making him jump. She put a finger to his lips and wiped his tears away, brushing back his hair, she kissed his cheek.

She jumped when she felt someone else slide in on her other side and Eragon hugged her closer.

_Murtagh,_ she realized, suddenly_ very_ uncomfortable.

She settled into Eragon and felt the boy drift off after a long while. Carefully, she moved so her back was to Eragon and watched the pale Rider.

_We were close once,_ she thought, seeing how alone the elder was. _Did we _love_ each other I wonder. . .I can't remember much of him. . ._

Her heart felt for the boy, she knew what alone was like. . .she also knew what being somewhat close to someone was like.

_He's pushing everyone away,_ she noted.

Calling up her courage, she silently moved closer to Murtagh. Biting her lower lip, she reached out with a trembling hand and traced a scar on his torso.


	24. Chapter 24

Torn Between Two

Chapter 24

Murtagh had stayed motionless on his little section of the bed, listening to the others sleep. When he felt movement he looked over through slit eyelids. Reilyn had moved and was staring at him, a look of pain on her face. He had remained still and faked sleep even as he felt the girl move closer, hoping this wasn't another attempt on his life.

The teen felt a finger trace a scar on his bare chest and curled his toes to keep still. He wasn't able to stop his skin from breaking into gooseflesh and smiled to himself when he heard Reilyn utter a hushed laugh. He noticed the girl's hands grew more steady and she grew braver, moving closer to him

As she grew braver, so did he. He slowly opened his eyes to watch what she was doing. She was sitting on her knees beside him, red hair hanging in her face, and her head hung low in focus. The way her hands touched his skin, lingering on certain scars, was almost driving him mad. He itched to sit up, push her hair back, and kiss her again and again, but fought hard and won, repressing the urge.

_Eragon hasn't ever been allowed to touch my scars this much,_ he thought. _I hate when he does. . ._

"Is this from your father's whip?" Reilyn asked quietly.

Murtagh didn't answer, thinking she hadn't really directed the question to him, but continued looking at her. He jumped when her brown eyes met his, making her jump in return, but she didn't pull away.

"Is it?" she whispered, tracing a scar on his collarbone.

"Yes," he breathed, "you stopped him before I earned any more."

The beautiful teen pulled her hands back, looking away and biting her lip nervously. She shrank back when he sat up, leaning himself against the headboard, but didn't move from her place.

"You don't remember much about being here, do you?" he whispered, fighting the urge to hold her to him.

"Just what I dream," she smiled painfully, "and that doesn't really tell me much."

"I can tell you what I remember," he let out an emotionless laugh, "but it's not much either."

She shook her head, "No, I think it's best we remember on our own."

_God, she' so innocent looking! I just want to. . .kiss her. . _Again.

"Trust me," Murtagh said, slightly stern.

"What?" she shrank back, fear consuming her.

Murtagh moved quick, sitting on his knees and carefully put his hand on the back of her neck. Her brown eyes darted around in search of an escape route, but he stopped that when he brushed her hair from her face gently.

_Murtagh?_ Thorn questioned his Rider's intentions.

"Just trust me," he whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you."

He gently pulled closer, watching her face the entire time, and lightly kissed her mouth. When she didn't resist, her brown eyes slipping shut, he kissed again. He smiled when she carefully kissed back and ran his hands through her hair. The girl obviously had no clue what she was doing, but Murtagh didn't care; he was a splendid teacher, he showed Eragon most of what the brunette knew. He slowly licked her lips, asking her permission to deepen it.

_Damn! Too far!_ he cursed when the pale girl shoved him away.

She moved back towards Eragon, watching him the whole time. He hung his head, running his hands in his hair, and looked at her apologetically.

_Murtagh,_ Thorn said.

_I know, Thorn. Believe me, I _know.

_No_, his dragon whispered, _I'm _proud_ of you. You handled things very well._

_Yeah, so well that she's pissed and scared of me again. . ._

_Look again, Murtagh._

Murtagh looked at Reilyn from the corner of his eye. The girl was smiling and had her fingers pressed lightly to her lips, then she stopped abruptly and snuggled into Eragon. Carefully, Murtagh slid closer to them, leaving a foot between them and lay down.

_Murtagh!_

_I'm just seeing something, Thorn._

_You have to push it, don't you?_

Reilyn opened her eyes and gave him a wary look, shrinking back. Murtagh shook his head and slid away another foot, waiting to see if she'd relax. She did and he smiled faintly, feeling warm all over. He cuddled up in his blankets and closed his eyes.

_See?_ he asked his dragon proudly.

_I do, but be careful! You've noticed how your self control vanishes when she's involved. . ._

_Somehow, I don't think that's any longer an issue, Thorn._

A smile spread on the boys pale face and he drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------

Reilyn's heart was racing, stealing her ability to breathe, and sleep was near impossible.

_Why? _Why?! she yelled at herself. _What possessed me to trust him, let him do that?_

She uttered a frustrated growl and rolled over, facing Eragon. She studied the sleeping brunette's features, envying the peace he seemed to have. Gently, she traced his tan jaw letting her hands brush over his cheeks and lips. Guilt began to root itself within her.

_H__ow could I _do_ that? Knowing what he feels. . .Why didn't I stop him? _Why_ did I. . .kiss back?_

A tear fell silently and she wiped it away absently, losing herself in conversation with logic.

_You felt safe,_ Logic whispered. _When he put his hand on your neck, you felt _safe_. Didn't it feel familiar?_

She curled closer to Eragon, burying her face in his warm chest.

_No! Eragon is one who makes me feel _safe_! Not Murtagh! He's betrayed us, _kidnapped_ us, and tried to kill us. He's not trustworthy, he's violent, unpredictable. . ._

_As are you,_ Logic retorted sharply. _Or does beheading a man not count as violent?_

Reilyn growled loudly, shaking her head, and crawled out of the bed. She crept to the window, watching the clouds race past the moon, and leaned against the cool stone wall.

_I wish I could speak with Saphira. . ._

"Rei?" a sleep slurred voice asked.

She refused to turn around, even when she heard the boy get our of the bed. Arms gently enfolded her and she jumped, but relaxed into the tan skin quickly.

"Are you okay?" Eragon whispered.

"I don't know," she exhaled, leaning into him.

"You need sleep," he gently pulled on her, "come on."

"Eragon. . .I-."

"Shhh," he pressed his lips to her ear. "I _know_. Sleep."

"What?" she turned and gazed into the sweet caramel eyes.

"You're not the only one here who can fake sleep, Rei," he smiled. "It's _okay_. . .I've thought about this long and hard."

"Er," she whispered, hanging her head.

"Things are complicated between you two," he gently ran his hand on her face. "And those things go way back. . ."

"But-."

"Shhhh," he bent and kissed her cheek. "Things will work themselves out. Now, _bed_."

She followed him in silence, the internal feud raging on, and slipped into the blankets. She jumped when he curled to her, cursing herself, and suddenly didn't want _anyone_ near her.

_Murtagh will have to pick _one_ of us,_ she told herself, feeling sleep close in.

_Or will he?_ Logic piped up. _He doesn't seem the type to just take _half_ of what he wants. . ._

Reilyn shoved the thought away, letting sleep carry her away.


	25. Chapter 25

Torn Between Two

Chapter 25

Over the next few days, Eragon felt like he was losing Reilyn somehow. The girl had grown more silent, offish, and aggressive. At first, Eragon presumed it was merely the fact that she was back in the place where violent memories slept, but now he wasn't sure.

_The problems just keep piling up,_ he thought, watching her toy with a branch on a nearby tree. _First, we're kidnapped, then we find that the Varden can do nothing to retrieve us because they lost their best fighters. Now, Rei is pushing everyone away _and_ we're being forced to swear loyalty to those we despise._

"Reilyn," he whispered, keeping his distance. She had become apt to walk away if people tried to get too close.

Her brown eyes looked at him, killing him. They were no longer the eyes of his best friend, but those of an emotionless stranger. He fought the temptation to just break down and cry.

"There are ways around loyalty oaths," he said. "They can be undone, cancelled out. . ."

"I _will not_ swear loyalty to these _murdering _bastards!" she yelled, turning on him. "I would rather die a slow death!"

"I understand that, Rei. I really do," he whimpered.

"No! You don't!" she moved in on him. "_No one_ does! You don't have _any idea_ the things I've suffered at these hands!"

Eragon held his ground, shakily, letting the teen get inches from him. He flinched when she rose her hands and clenched them into fists, praying she wouldn't hit him. . .again.

"You couldn't _possibly_ understand what they turned me into," her rising voice was quickly filling with tears. "_I_ don't even know _what _or _who_ I am anymore!"

Reilyn pinned him to the brick wall behind them, arms braced on either side of him, her eyes wild and angry, and her mouth twisted into an animal snarl. She panted, a faint growl in her throat, and stared into his soul.

"Rei," Eragon breathed, reaching up to touch her. She backed away from him, slapping his hands away, growling like a trapped creature.

"Don't!" she yelped, turning and darting off.

Eragon went to follow her, but Murtagh grabbed him around the waist. Eragon struggled against the older boy, trying desperately to squirm free.

"Let her go, Eragon," Murtagh ordered gently.

Eragon started to protest but was silenced when the elder nipped his neck playfully. Since Reilyn had starting avoiding everyone, the two boys had come closer together. Murtagh was the _only_ person Eragon could turn to, Saphira was blocked from him for the time being, and the older boy still let him know who had more power. He was commanded around and trained mercilessly by the elder, but at least Murtagh was _there_ for him.

"I said," Murtagh bit harder, making Eragon gasp. "Let her go."

"Murtagh," he mewled, gasping for air. "Not. . .now."

The pale teen growled into his neck, licking and kissing, but let up. Eragon smiled as he knew he had managed to keep Murtagh in check this time. The older boy's arms wrapped tighter around his waist and his neck was kissed lightly. Eragon turned and kissed his mouth lightly, moving to the pale neck, nuzzling into him. His emotions broke and he started to sob quietly.

"I'm losing her, Murtagh!" he wailed. "She's shoving me away!"

"She's shoving _everyone_ away," the elder said gently, kissing Eragon's neck.

"How can I get her back?"

"I honestly can't answer that for you, Eragon," the teen sighed. "I can talk to her if you like."

Eragon was speechless, he only found himself able to nod and move closer to Murtagh. The raven haired teen pulled back, lifting Eragon's face, and stared at the boy. Eragon ran his hands in the beautiful hair, holding two handfuls gently, and pulled him down, kissing hard. He felt Murtagh smile and smiled in return, kissing again.

"Thank you," he whispered in between kisses.

----------------------------------

After Murtagh told Eragon to stay and practice his archery, informing a guard to keep an eye on the boy, he went to his room and sat, waiting on the bed.

_She's becoming too much like me. . .I won't let her push everyone who cares away. . ._

Reilyn flung the door open, stalking in. She threw her sword, belt and all, to the floor, then removed the dagger from her boot and flicked it into the floor. Glaring at Murtagh, she went to the bathroom and slammed the door.

_Here we go,_ he thought, sighing.

He quickly moved from the bed, grabbing her weapons, as well as removing his own, and set them outside the bedroom door. He silently locked the door and stood in front of it, arms crossed.

When Reilyn emerged from the bathroom, drying her face with a towel, and saw Murtagh, she growled. The towel was tossed at him and she moved to the chair instead of the door, glaring at him. She had grown accustomed to walking the vast grounds when she wasn't training and was rarely seen by anyone.

"What?" she snapped.

"What the hell do you think?" he barked back, moving form the door and sitting on the edge of the bed.

_Murtagh,_ Thorn said, _getting rough and shouting at her is _not_ going to make this any easier._

_Right. . .I know. . ._

He sighed and moved to the other side of the bed, sitting in front of her, and ran his hands roughly in his hair. He held his head in his hands, elbows resting on his kneed, and tried to calm down. He scrubbed his face and looked at her.

"I'd like to speak with you," he said evenly.

The girl said nothing, staring at him with well guarded eyes, and shrank back in the chair. Murtagh closed his eyes a moment, fending off his anger, and rubbed his neck. He was tense, very tense.

"You can't keep people away," he breathed. "It's not way to live. . ._I_ would know."

The pale girl snorted laughter and looked away from him, turning her whole body in the large chair. Murtagh could see she was starting to break, she could keep up the walls unless confronted head on for a longer period of time than Eragon was willing to try.

"You don't know," she growled.

"I don't?" he asked, leaning on his knees and staring at her.

"No."

"_Really?_" he snorted a laugh. "How could that be? I've suffered at the hands of my father, just like you, worse than you. I watched that man kill my mother, the _only_ person who made me feel safe, and_ you're_ telling me that I _don't know?!_"

"You forget," she growled loudly. "I saw my parents murdered by him too." She moved and put her face close to his. "I smelled their blood and listened to them plead for their lives, for _mine_! And still he killed them,_ laughing!_ I don't even know _why!_"

Her brown eyes filled with a lifetime of pain and suffering as she stared into his. She had just ripped her wall down and stood alone in the ruin, wanting closeness, but terrified of it. He saw her clench her jaw, trying to keep it steady.

_Thorn? What do I do?_

_Comfort her, but do so gently, easily, _slowly

Murtagh slowly put his hand on her neck, feeling her pull away, and gently ran his thumb on her jaw line. She shut her eyes and turned away, trying to shrink back, but he held her in place. He shifted, moving closer, and fought back his own tears. He could feel her fighting his comfort with every fiber of her being; he saw tears on her pale face and he brushed them away. Her whole body trembled and she tensed, as if she expected him to strike her. He pulled her to him, closing his eyes as emotions washed over him.

_How could I forget?_

Reilyn went rigid against him and shoved at his chest, but he held firm. She shivered and gave in, wrapping her arms around his waist and curling to him He felt her clutch the back of his vest and he gently rested his head on hers, rubbing her back and playing with her hair.

"Shhh," he soothed, crying himself.

The girl whimpered and hid her face in his chest, crying freely. He gently kissed her hair, moving back farther onto the bed. He leaned against the headboard and she stayed curled to him, but she was finally calming down.She moved and put her head on his shoulder, breathing lightly on his neck. Her hands traced light patterns on his sides and Murtagh felt his eyes close.

_Oh god_, he thought, breathless.

Lips pressed to his neck and he gasped, heart pounding. Reilyn flinched when he gasped and hid her face in his shoulder, her hands stopped moving.

_No_, he whined internally.

He nuzzled into her cool neck waiting to see if that would be accepted. . .it was. Slowly, he kissed her neck, just brushing her skin with his lips. She sucked in a breath and flinched, breath picking up, but she stayed put. Murtagh shifted, putting his hands on her waist, and kissed again, with a little more force. Reilyn shivered and broke into gooseflesh, her hands tightening on his sides.

_Careful_, he warned himself. _Go _slow_. Don't scare her again._

He kissed lightly, licking her skin a little, and moved to her jaw. His hands moved up her waist, to her neck and then her face. Butterfly kissing her neck and then up to her lips. The girl took a shuddery breath and closed her eyes. Murtagh moved back to her neck, savoring the sounds she made, and gasped when he felt her kiss his neck again, oh so carefully.

_She's still very unsure, Murtagh,_ Thorn warned. _Watch yourself._

_I _am

_Don't go too far. She may think this is something she _has_ to do and won't stop on her own._

_I won't go too far, Thorn._

_Best not. . ._

Murtagh sighed as the girl kissed a little more, he nuzzled her neck and stroked her hair. He was torn between what to do and not to do, he longed to kiss her mouth, but didn't want to scare her.

"I want. . ." he whispered, almost silently, ". . .to kiss you."

Reilyn nodded into his neck, slowly. He wondered briefly if he was going too far, pushing to much, too fast, when she kissed his neck lightly. He moaned as her cool lips moved up his skin, reaching the jaw line they stopped.

"Close your eyes," he whispered, almost pleaded. "You _can stop_ me anytime, I _want_ you to if I go too far."

Her brown eyes fell shut and she was shivering slightly as Murtagh kissed the corner of her lips. The older boy slowly locked his mouth with hers, running his hands in her hair and down her sides. A hand touched his face as she kissed back tentatively and he smiled. He carefully ran the tip of his tongue on her lips, not asking permission, just tasting her. He was stunned when the cool lips parted slightly and he eased further in. He kissed deeper, cupping her face, and tried to get her to interact. He slowly traced shapes on her tongue, feeling his way around her mouth, making it familiar. When he moved back, she faltered but followed, finally interacting.

_Quick learner_, he thought, pleased.

The girl traced his tongue carefully, shifting closer to him. He playfully battled her tongue, gently urging her on. She pulled back, turning away, and pushed him away easily. He whined at the loss of contact, not being able to stop the sound, and caught a scared glance.

"No," he whispered, "it's fine."

Murtagh leaned in and kissed her cheek, then got off the bed and slowly walked to the door, unlocking it and setting her weapons inside. He collapsed back against the door after he had exited and tried to catch his breath.

_My god!_ he thought, smiling wide.

He closed his eyes and licked his lips, tasting the ghost of her, then shoved himself off the door to go speak with Eragon.


	26. Chapter 26

Torn Between Two

Chapter 26

Reilyn tried to control her spinning mind, losing the battle quickly. Her whole figure trembled and she hugged herself. She collapsed on the bed, burying her face in the pillows. Her hand slowly went to her neck, tracing where Murtagh had kissed. Her heart beat in her chest, feeling like a butterfly that was fluttering its wings too fast.

_That was_, she whispered to herself, _nice, new, different. . .He _kept_ his word about stopping. . . He made me feel. . ._

_Safe?_ Logic whispered.

_Yes_, she smiled, curling on her side. _Safe._

Murtagh had indeed made her feel _very _safe, showing a _tame_ side to the monster she never witnessed before. He was gentle, when it seemed doing so would deem him some reward, and he was careful in teaching her.

_I have _no clue_ what I'm doing,_ she snickered. _But he seems to enjoy _that _more._

Reilyn felt a warm tingle spread all over her body, making her smile even more. She had been terrified when he first kissed her neck, Reilyn had seen the bite marks often left on Eragon's neck and, more often than not, the boy's chest. Sighing, she rolled over and closed her eyes. Pushing people away was taxing on her body and she hadn't slept well in days. Closing her eyes, she fell into a blissful and much needed sleep.

-----------------------------

Eragon stood at the bedroom entrance, watching Reilyn sleep. The pale girl looked peaceful, the complete opposite of the last few days. Murtagh had told Eragon what had happened, all of it. Eragon was a bit jealous when he found out, but recovered from it quickly. After all, he had foreseen this coming: Murtagh wasn't the type to merely take half of what he wanted.

_At least she seems better,_ he thought, smiling.

Arms slithered around his waist, causing him to jump, and Murtagh's pleased chuckle floated in his ear. The older gently kissed Eragon's neck, then bit slowly, moving to the shoulder. Eragon's eyes fluttered shut as Murtagh growled and toyed with him and a sigh passed his lips. Just as soon as it started, it stopped. Murtagh rested his head on Eragon's shoulder and nuzzled the neck warmly.

"I told you," the raven haired teen whispered, placing a shiver inducing lick on the boy.

Eragon nodded and slowly reached to his belt. He didn't want to do this to Murtagh, but he felt he had to. Grabbing his dagger he spun and pinned Murtagh to the closed door. Hazel eyes went wide with shock, then filled with anger.

"If," Eragon swallowed, "you hurt her, I _swear _I'll kill you!" he hissed, pressing the blade to Murtagh's throat for emphasis.

The hazel eyes softened and the pale boy laughed, relieved. He pressed his neck into the sharp edge and kissed Eragon lightly.

"I would be capable of hurting her like I'd be capable of hurting you, Eragon," he whispered.

Eragon _knew_ the boy hadn't meant the words in a rude way, but they crushed his heart a little anyway. He looked at the raven haired teen with caution and sorrow.

"I didn't mean. . ." Murtagh breathed, looking away, full of shame.

"I know," Eragon soothed, replacing the dagger on his belt. "I know what you meant."

"You do?" the question was barely audible.

"Yes you fool," he snickered, hugging the older boy. "You'd _never_ harm her intentionally, just as you've _never_ harmed me."

A slight knock at the door startled him and seemed to annoy Murtagh. The pale teen sighed, letting his head fall back against the door.

"Never a moments peace," he breathed. "yes?"

Eragon stood next to the doorway, out of sight, as the elder opened the door and leaned on its frame.

"Sir Murtagh," a servant girl whispered. "I've been asked to inform you there is a hot bath waiting. We were going to wake Miss Reilyn, but she seemed to need the rest. . ."

"She does," Murtagh interrupted. "She's not been sleeping well lately."

"I see. . .well, we will run two baths in the morning then, for who and who doesn't bathe tonight," the girl said softly.

Eragon looked at Murtagh's stance. He leaned on the door frame, one leg crossed over the other, and his arms folded on his chest.

_He seems _annoyed_ by her presence. . ._

"Is there anything else?" the elder boy asked, confirming Eragon's thought of annoyance.

"Yes sir. Your father insists that you take the day off tomorrow, catch up on rest, tour the grounds. . .He thinks you've done a fine job so far in their training," she paused. Murtagh nodded his head, signaling her to go on.

"And he wants to have a meeting with the three of you, to discuss a vow and unsealing their magic," she finished in one breath.

_Unsealing my magic!? _Our_ magic? _Eragon thought excitedly. _We'll finally be able to speak to Saphira. . . ._

"All right," Murtagh's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Sir Murtagh," the servant said.

----------------------------------

Murtagh shut the door, locking it, and leaned his head against it. He was exhausted and just wished that he could rest, his level of annoyance had skyrocketed when the girl had knocked and Eragon sensed it.

"You can take the bath tonight," he sighed to the young brunette. "I'd most likely fall asleep and drown."

Hands touched his sides and he smiled, turning and leaning his back against the door. Concern masked the young face and questions filled his eyes. Before the lips so much as parted to speak, Murtagh put his hand to them.

"They're running _two_ in the morning, I can take mine after Reilyn has had hers," he ran his hand in the soft brunette hair. "I'm just _exhausted_, Eragon. I need rest."

The caramel eyes looked him over, slowly and carefully, judging for themselves if this was the truth. Eragon embraced the older boy, resting his head against the pale neck.

"All right," he lightly kissed the skin. "Get some rest."

Murtagh nodded and pressed his lips to the boy's temple. They parted, Eragon moving towards his bath and Murtagh to the wardrobe to change. Just as he was removing his vest, Eragon peeked out the bathroom door.

"Tomorrow we'll _all _stay in that bed and _sleep in_!"

Murtagh snickered at the boy's enthusiasm and pulled his undershirt off, rubbing his bands in his hair as he did. He quickly took his boots off and silent pulled on sleep pants.

_Shirt or no?_ he pondered, looking at the sleep shirts._ No,_ he decided, _too much energy._

He shuffled to his bed and slipped into it carefully, trying hard not to disturb the sleeping girl. He pulled the blankets up and snuggled in, rolling to face Reilyn. Her face was serene, pale as the moon, and beautiful. He smiled and closed his eyes, sighing.

Just as he had started to drift off, movement woke up. He was going to just roll over and go back to sleep, when he felt someone curl up to him. A face pressed itself into his chest and arms moved, under his own, to encircle his middle, and the legs were just barely touching his.

_Eragon,_ he thought, smiling.

He opened his eyes and his breath was stolen from his lips. It _wasn't_ the brunette who snuggled close, but _Reilyn._ His smile grew and his heart swelled, hugging closer to the girl, he wrapped a leg over hers and brought them close. He felt a smile against his skin, as the girl allowed him to shift closer.

_Careful,_ Thorn whispered.

_I know, Thorn. I'm doing so, _believe_ me._

_You make me so _proud _sometimes. . ._

_I. . .do?_

_Yes, very much so. Now, sleep, Young one._

He glanced up when Eragon emerged from the bath, suddenly very uncomfortable. He looked at the boy uneasily and contemplated moving away from the girl. The brunette smiled and shook his head, telling Murtagh that it was all right. He continued to watch the young boy, looking for a sign that this was_ not_ really all right.

_Be easy,_ Thorn said quietly._ See what he does. . ._

Eragon slid into the bed, laying so he faced them, and moved close. The young boy laced fingers with the pale hand and smiled. Murtagh squeezed the hand and smirked in return, watching the caramel eyes close.

_Finally,_ he sighed, closing his own hazel eyes, _I seem to have obtained what I coveted most: **love.**_

He fell asleep smiling and holding the tan hand in his own.


	27. Chapter 27

Torn Between Two

Chapter 27

Reilyn woke when sunlight splashed on her face, making her wince. She buried her face into the pillow, growling lightly in annoyance, and felt an arm tighten around her.

_We should be training,_ she thought, _why are we still in bed?_

"Mmmm," a voice mumbled, moving closer.

"Er?" she whispered.

"Nnnuh uh," the voice murmured, "other one."

The arm tightened further and pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. She tensed a little, feeling her heart beat pick up.

"Murtagh?" she breathed.

"Mmmm hmmm," lips touched her ear, "that'd be the one."

"What are we-?"

"Day off," he mumbled, "get to sleep in."

"Oh. . ."

_Sleep in?_ she thought. _How long has it been since I've got to do that?_

_Too long,_ she decided, relaxing into the pale boy.

She turned and hid her face from the blinding sun, using his chest as the guard. She could hear the smile in his sigh as she cuddled close and she smiled into his skin, lightly placing a shy kiss.

"Mmmm," he snickered quietly.

She laughed a little bit, hugging to him.

"You don't have to do that," he said, slowly growing more alert. "It's all right, really."

"I know," she sighed, "but I want to. You make me feel. . ._safe_."

"Just like when we were kids," he laughed rubbing her back.

_This _does_ feel _very_ familiar. . .Wait, where's Eragon?_

Reilyn tried to turn, to search for the boy, but Murtagh held her firmly.

"He's here, don't worry."

"But-."

"I'm right here, Rei," a sleepy Eragon whispered. "It's all right."

She felt him scoot closer and run a hand in her hair, proving to her that he was indeed there. Suddenly, this felt too awkward for Reilyn and she wriggled out of the bed.

"Hey, Reilyn!" Eragon called, startled.

Reilyn turned to face the two boys. Murtagh lay how he was, on his side, and didn't look her way. Eragon, however, was sitting up, the blankets pooling in his lap. He looked terrified.

"Eragon," Murtagh mumbled, "let her be. It made her uncomfortable, I'm sure."

"Did it, Rei?" he asked, pleading.

Reilyn slowly nodded and sat in the large chair, leaning back and getting comfortable. Murtagh gently pulled Eragon over to him, curling up to the boy.

"You're sleeping in the chair, I take it?" he murmured.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Enjoy sleeping in, who knows when we'll get this pleasure again," he said, cuddling into Eragon further. "The bed's open, if you choose. We'll keep our distance from you if it makes you feel awkward."

She longed for the soft bed, but planned to wait until she was positive both boys were sleeping soundly. The sun rose higher in the window as she watched them, telling that a half an hour had passed. Deciding they should be asleep, she crept to the bed and lie very close to the edge, drifting off quickly.

_I wonder what he meant by 'just like when we were kids',_ she thought before sleep overcame her completely.

-----------------------------------------

Eragon woke slightly when he felt Reilyn slip back into the bed. He opened his eyes and stared at her. She lay on her side, back to them, on a very small section of the bed. Eragon went to move closer to her and Murtagh's arm tightened on his middle and his legs were pinned by the older boy.

"Don't," Murtagh grumbled in his ear.

"But-."

"Don't!" he growled. "I told her we'd keep our distance, now stay."

Eragon rolled to his back and looked into those hazel eyes, glancing to Reilyn. Murtagh watched the sleeping girl as well.

"Let her sleep, Eragon," he whispered.

Nodding, Eragon leaned up and kissed Murtagh's lips. He let the older boy push him back down into the pillow, he was usually submissive to Murtagh, rarely ever getting rough himself. Teeth grazed his lower lip as the raven haired boy nipped him lightly.

"Murtagh, no," he whispered, out of breath.

The pale teen looked at him with wonder, his head cocked to the side. His eyebrows were arched in question.

"Not with Reilyn _right there_," he murmured.

"Mmm," Murtagh nodded, "good point. That would just make things worse, wouldn't it?"

The pale lips pressed to his once more, then the boy lay next to Eragon, tracing patterns on his bare chest. Eragon shivered from the light touch, earning a smirk from Murtagh.

"Let's enjoy our day off," the older boy whispered, pulling close and resting his head on Eragon's torso.

Eragon sighed and ran his hands in the raven locks, tracing the neck and was rewarded with a shuddery gasp. Murtagh laced their fingers together and settled into the boy, kissing their interlaced hands. Eragon relaxed completely and went back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------

Murtagh woke to the sound of pouring rain. He pulled the blankets up around him and realized that he was completely alone in the bed. He say up, eyes darting around his darkening room, his breath picking up, and searched for signs of life.

"Eragon?" he called nervously.

He jumped and yelped when Reilyn emerged form the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. She was dressed in a pair of Murtagh's sleep pants and one of his shirts. No matter what she wore, she always seemed enticing to him,as if she were some foreign creature.

"He went to go get something to eat for us all," she said, tossing her wet hair over her shoulder.

Murtagh laughed loudly and fell back onto the bed with relief. Reilyn gave him a puzzled look, discarding her towel, and leaned back on the wall, rubbing her neck and wincing, jaw clenching. He watched her try to work out the tension in her body, then slowly slipped out of the bed and walked to her.

"Tense?" he whispered, standing in front of her.

She looked at him warily, her hand freezing on her neck, and she shrank farther into the wall.

_She's jumpy all of a sudden. . .just a few hours ago _she_ willingly got closer to _me

"Hey," he breathed, stroking her cheek, "it's okay, I'm not going to do anything. . ."

She looked at him, then away shyly. He looked her up and down, worried, then walked into the bathroom to wash up.

Leaving the door open, he splashed the freezing water on his face and the back of his neck. He heard Reilyn sit on the bed and when he walked back out, she was lying on her stomach, head resting on folded arms. She was facing away from his, breathing steady, and shifted her body as if stiff all over and not getting comfortable.

He sat next to her and she lay still, still looking away from him. He gently reached out and set a hand on her back, she shied away from his touch and whimpered.

"She doesn't really like her back being touched," Eragon whispered form the doorway. "It's rare that she lets anyone even rub it while hugging."

Murtagh pulled his hand back and let it drop in his lap, turning to face the younger one. The brunette held a tray with three bowls of steaming soup and a large loaf of bread. Murtagh inhaled the smell and felt his hunger scream at him.

_How late did we sleep?_

"What time is it?" he asked, standing to help the boy.

"Mid-afternoon," Eragon said, smiling. "You sure took advantage of the day off, we all did!"

Murtagh laughed and sat on the ledge of the fireplace, eating his food. He was ravenous, training and exhaustion had often led to them not eating and just trying to get a little rest.

"I forgot the water," Eragon mumbled, "I'll go get it and see if I can get a pot of that soup, a loaf of bread too, by the looks of it." the young boy laughed.

"Good thinking," Murtagh laughed around his food.

Eragon snickered in return, bending down. The young brunette kissed Murtagh passionately, pulling his head back by a handful of hair, then just stopped suddenly. Leaving the room, he glanced back at a breathless and slightly confused Murtagh and chuckled. Murtagh questioned the boy with a look, which was answered with a simple shrug.

"Reilyn," Murtagh whispered, after Eragon had left. "You need to eat something."

He got up, putting her bowl on the tray, and sat next to her. She didn't look at him or even move, seemingly lost in her mind.

"Reilyn?"

"Hmmm?" she murmured.

"Eat something," he commanded gently.

"I will. . ."

"_Now_," he touched her back, felt her tense and then relax.

"What did you mean by 'just like when we were kids'?" she whispered, turning her head to look at him.

"I thought you wanted to remember things on our own."

"Murtagh, I_ can't_! No matter how hard I try, the memories just stay buried, just out of my reach," she whimpered.

He put the tray on the floor and pulled her to him, leaning up against the headboard. She shivered and curled to him, holding his bare sides with shaking hands.

"What do you want to know?" he breathed, carefully tracing lines on her back, earning a shiver from her. He felt the knotted muscles in her back and slowly started to work them out, waiting to see if she'd protest. She didn't, moving her shoulders trying to direct his hands there instead. He smiled and moved to her shoulders, causing her to sink into him farther.

"Everything," she whispered in his ear.


	28. Chapter 28

Torn Between Two

Chapter 28

"You used to come to me all the time when we were young," Murtagh whispered. "People here were always hard on you because 'you were a little girl'. . ."

Murtagh felt her muscles starting to relax as the tension worked out of them. Her fingers traced light circles on his sides and lower back as she listened intently.

"Father was the worst. . .He would treat you just like me, whip you, hit you, not feed you for days if you disobeyed him. . .He wanted to turn you into a fighter, a ruthless fighter, and he stopped at nothing to get that."

He could feel her jaw clench as she processed what he was telling her. He waited to see if she would ask a question, remember something, or just wanted him to go on.

"Things got. . .worse for you when he found out you were. . .comforting me?" she whispered, sounding unsure.

"Much worse, for _both_ of us really," he sighed, moving from her shoulders to her mid-back. "He told me to stop going easy on you in training, told me if I kept holding back he'd. . .kill you. But I _knew_ that Galbatorix wouldn't allow that."

"Why? What's so _special_ about me?" she asked, nails digging into his skin.

"I never really found out," he shifted into her nails, enjoying the discomfort she caused.

"If he couldn't kill me, what did he threaten to do?" she whispered, slowly removing her nails.

"Torture you," he said, "but it never came to that. I started toughening up on you in training, yet at night you'd still come to me to sleep."

"What?" she pulled back to look into his face. Her eyes were shrouded with fear and laced with mistrust, her hands shook, and her entire body tensed.

"You had horrible nightmares, Reilyn," he breathed, "of your family, of Father's abuse. . ."

She relaxed and her eyes reflected remembrance. The pale girl bit her lip as the memories started to flow back, her eyes closing and a single tear trailed down her face. Murtagh slowly put his hands on her face, pulling her face close to his, and his lips to her ear.

"I kept you _safe_ from _monsters_ during the day," he whispered, "and_ demons_ at night. I tended your wounds and made you feel safe. . ."

Suddenly, Reilyn buried her face into his neck and cried, the emotions coursing through her body making her tremble. He pulled closer, feeling helpless to stop her pain, and kissed her neck gently.

A noise at the door caused him to glance up. There was Eragon, tray with water, pot of soup, and bread in hand. Murtagh looked at him with teary eyes, begging for help. The young brunette set the tray down and crawled on the bed, embracing Reilyn tightly. She turned her face form Murtagh's neck and Eragon slid to the side to look at her.

----------------------------------

Eragon gazed at his best friend. Never had he seen such emotion from her, it was always her comforting him. She moved against Murtagh, curling on her side against his chest, and looked at Eragon with pain-filled eyes. He glanced up to Murtagh, the hazel eyes were filled with tears and helplessness. The pale teen didn't know what to do with Reilyn, she was a foreign creature to him. Eragon smiled, telling Murtagh everything was all right, _he_ knew what to do.

"Rei," he whispered, wiping tears from her face.

"Er," she sobbed, turning her face into his hand.

He looked up to Murtagh, silently asking permission to pull her to him, the elder nodded.

"Come here, Rei," he breathed, pulling her to him.

She sank into the brunette, burying her face in the familiar chest, her tears were beginning to let up, but emotions still racked her body. She kept shivering uncontrollably, so Eragon reached down and pulled the blankets over them.

Murtagh exhaled shakily and scrubbed the tears from his face. He looked at the two and went to the bathroom, presumably to wash his face.

"Rei," he whispered, "what's wrong?"

"I'm starting to _remember_ being here, Eragon," she said in a shuddery voice. "But it's all coming back too _fast_, quicker than I can sort out. . ."

"Everything's all jumbled?"

"Yes, and confused. I feel overwhelmed by it all."

"Understandably so," he kissed her forehead.

"What do I do? My mind is going so fast. . .I can't focus, I feel helpless."

Murtagh reappeared, drying his face, and propped himself against the doorframe. Reilyn hid her face from him in embarrassment. A knock called everyone's attention.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered, looking to the door.

"Coming," he called, moving to the door.

When the teen opened the door, Eragon looked at Reilyn and put a finger to his lips. She nodded in understanding, they needed to listen.

"Yes?" Murtagh asked.

"I hope you saw we refilled the bath," a servant said. "We used the servant door so not to disturb you."

"Yes, I've seen. Was that all?"

"Yes, Sir Murtagh."

"Before I forget," Murtagh quickly put in. "When does my father wish to see us?"

"Not until much later tonight," the servant replied. "We will send someone to fetch you."

"I see. . .Dismissed," Murtagh said, shutting the door.

"I'll be taking my bath now," he mumbled, walking towards the bathroom.

The door was shut and locked. Eragon looked to Reilyn, smiling.

"You know, you scared _him_," he snickered.

"I scared_ myself_, Eragon," she murmured, sitting up and turning away.

_Oops,_ he thought._ Humor usually works, but I think I tried too early. . ._

"I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging her from behind.

Now, she smiled, leaning back into his hug. She cocked her head to the side.

"Don't be," she laughed lightly, "it's true."

"He doesn't know you like I do," he said. "At least, not like he used too. That and he's never been good with emotions. . .besides anger and. . ._lust_. . ."

Reilyn laughed loudly at the last word. Eragon had pronounced it funny on purpose and it did the job. Her giggles finally subsided, but threatened to reemerge when she looked back at him. To prevent it, he nuzzled her neck, keeping her looking forward.

"Eragon," she snickered, "you _always_ know how to make me smile."

"Mmm," he smiled into her skin. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No," she looked at him, "have _you_?"

"Not yet, but the food smells _great_! What do you think? Eat together, right here on the bed, make a _huge_ mess?" he laughed.

"Yes, to everything, _but_ the mess part," she giggled, "that's bad manners."

He broke into loud laughing as he went to get two bowls of soup and a loaf of bread. Reilyn was a manners person, in spite of her masculinity. She wouldn't even talk with food in her mouth.

---------------------------------

Reilyn ate the delicious soup, covering her mouth as she giggled at Eragon's fooling. The young teen played with his food before eating it and kept turning his bread into little works of "art".

_He _always _makes me feel better,_ she thought, watching the brunette. _No matter ho bad things get. . ._

Eragon finally settled down and got serious when he saw that he had really made her feel better. They finished their bowls and the boy got them seconds.

"Starving," he laughed, sitting down next to her.

"We need to start eating before we sleep," she said firmly. "No matter how exhausted from training we are."

"Yes, Mother," he joked.

Reilyn shot him a playful look and gently elbowed him. Thunder clapped, making them both leap and break into embarrassed giggles. They were acting like small children, but it was what they needed.

Murtagh emerged from his bath, still bare from waist up, raven hair plastered to his forehead, and gave them a curios look. He smirked as they broke into more laughter and walked to the fireplace, removing wood from the stack beside it and placing it inside. After he got what he viewed as enough wood, he extended his hand and whispered a word.

"Brisingr," he said.

Flames danced up, casting a warm, flickering glow on everything. Reilyn watched Murtagh's back, her eyes focused on the long scar and the muscles beneath the pale skin. The skin reminded her so much of her own, except for the fact that his was warm when she had touched it. She felt watched and looked up.

Hazel eyes met hers and a smirk spread over Murtagh's lips as he looked at her over his shoulder. She cursed herself and looked away, letting her hair obscure her face. A warmth spread over her as she blushed and she prayed that the firelight didn't make it visible to the others.

"Rei, are you done eating?" Eragon whispered, extending his hand.

She looked at the boy, still feeling Murtagh's eyes on her. A sly glance concluded that he was now leaning against the wall, staring at her and smiling.

"Yes," she breathed, handing the empty bowl to him.

"Murtagh, have you had enough to eat? I'll get the dishes back to the kitchen," the young teen said, gathering the dirty dishes up.

"I've had enough," he said smoothly. "You don't have to take care of the dishes, Eragon."

"I know. I like to, it's a habit," Eragon laughed, briefly kissing the older boy.

"I see."

Reilyn felt the eyes back on her and her toes curled as another warm wave hit her. She wanted to look at the pale figure, study him completely, but was still very uncomfortable with this whole situation.

_How can he love_ two_ people? And _not_ feel awkward about it?_ she wondered.

Lightning flashed, catching her attention. She stared out the window and a memory floated to her. It was pleasant and didn't wash over her like before or overwhelm her.

_It was of her _first_ kiss. She was twelve, Murtagh thirteen, and they were standing in a hallway somewhere in the castle. The older boy was standing in front of her, arms braced on the wall behind her, and smiling. He was trying to get her to smile, she was mad over something, and he was not doing too well. Suddenly, the boy leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, gently touching her face as he did. The young Reilyn had tensed, but relaxed and closed her eyes immediately._

The door shutting brought her back to the present. She opened her eyes, unaware they had even closed, and looked out the window. Smiling, she touched her lips briefly, then became very aware that Murtagh was still in the room.

She looked at the pale teen, his arms were crossed over his strong and scarred chest, and was met with a curious look from the hazel eyes. He stayed leaned against the wall, wet hair still dripping, and let her look him over.

"You were," she composed her voice, "my first kiss. . ."

The older teen's lips smiled, hazel eyes softening, and his breathing picked up slightly. He moved off the wall, biting the corner of his smile and looked at her.


	29. Chapter 29

Torn Between Two

**Note from me:** Well, so many have responded to my little story here, that I updated TWO chapters for you guys!! Enjoy them! For those that may be confused by the whole love situation here is something to help: Murtagh loves **both **Reilyn and Eragon, Eragon loves Murtagh and poor Reilyn is confused about how she feels...Also, I'm thinking about making a sequel to this one, otherwise I'm afraid this is gonna turn into a freaking Stephen King novel...Tell me what _you_ my _readers _think! Thanks and much love to all!

Chapter 29

_She remembers! _Murtagh thought, feeling overjoyed. _She _remembers_ that day. . ._

He couldn't stop smiling, the excitement ran through his blood, making him feel weak all over. He stared at her, smiling like a fool, biting his lip, and slowly walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge, back facing her, and dropped his head into his hands, laughing out loud.

_She remembers, she remembers,_ his mind chanted._ She _remembers

"You remember," he said breathlessly. "You _really_ remember. . ."

"_That_, yes. . .only that, so far. . ." she whispered.

Murtagh composed himself and turned on the bed to face her, heart racing and mind spinning. He licked his lips and smiled at her before speaking.

"Yes,_ I_ was your first kiss," he breathed. "And _you_ were _mine_."

"I was?" she gave him a curious look, a small smile toying with her lips.

"Yes, _you_ were," he lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. "I remember that you were so shy about it, you wouldn't make eye contact with me for _days_ after!" he laughed.

_Murtagh?_ Thorn whispered. _Are you all right? You seem. . ._

_I'm fine! More than fine,_ terrific!_ She remembers our _very_ first kiss!_ he told his beast excitedly.

_Really? Then I guess I need not worry. . .I'll leave you be for now._ The ruby beast departed.

"I guess you being shy hasn't really changed," he smiled, rolling to his stomach. "That wasn't the only time when we were kids, you know."

"No, I don't," she whispered shyly, looking away from him.

A small blush was flowering on her skin, starting with her neck and moving up to her face. He rose to his knees and stared at her neck, longing to touch her.

"Well, it _wasn't_," he said out of breath. "But you were so_ afraid_ of it, you didn't really understand what it meant, and I _didn't push_ it. . .I only got brave and kissed you twice more after that. . ."

His self-control was beginning to diminish, he inched closer to her, reached out and traced a finger on her neck. Her eyes closed, she bit her lip, but she allowed him to touch her. He moved behind her, slightly reminded of the day he looked at her shoulder, and ran his hands down her neck, moving over her shoulders, and to her sides. She breathed quickly and leaned back, into him, showing she was trusting him.

"Just like last time," he panted, "you stop me _anytime_ you want. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into anything. . .I'm_ not_, okay?"

Reilyn nodded, keeping her eyes closed, and relaxed into him. He reached down and laced her hands with his, kissing her neck carefully. He could feel her heart race as his lips pressed to a pulse point; he kissed slowly, moving to the other side of her neck and listened to her breath quicken again. She shifted a little, her hands tightening on his, when he reached the other side.

"All right?" he whispered, starting to worry.

"Fine," she said, out of breath, "I'll stop you. . ."

"Good," he breathed, resuming where he left off.

Murtagh eased one of his hands from hers, slowly wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling even closer to her. Her free hand went to the back of his neck, fingers burying themselves into his wet hair. He growled lightly, a pleased growl, and kissed behind her ear. Growling was his way of showing most emotions: pain, pleasure, anger, annoyance. . . .and he could never control it, but at least it didn't frighten Reilyn all too much.

Reilyn turned around in his grip and looked in his eyes. Her hand was still on his neck, tracing patterns at random, and he shivered. He prayed that she wasn't going to say stop, he_ wanted_ to keep going, but _would stop _if she said so. . ._no matter _how badly he didn't want to.

She eased her other hand from his and ran her fingers over his face. She brushed his wet, raven locks from his eyes, holding his eyes with her all the while, and slowly traced his jaw. Finally, she lightly ran her thumb over his soft lips, eyes moving there instead of staring into his eyes. He smiled and flicked his tongue out, licking her thumb lightly.

----------------------------

Reilyn smiled as Murtagh licked her thumb, continuing to run it along his soft mouth.

_I wonder if he'd mind. . ._she thought, slowly leaning in.

His hazel eyes looked at her gently, curious as to what she was doing, but they fluttered closed as she brushed her mouth to his. She didn't want to just let Murtagh have all the fun, merely kissing her neck like he had been, she wanted to show him that she was paying attention--she wanted him to know she was learning.

_Be careful. . .don't give him the wrong impression. . .just show him he's a good teacher. . ._

A growl escaped him as she moved to the pale neck, slowly kissing his warm flesh. She put her hand on his waist, rubbing her thumb over his side, and held the other side of his neck with her right hand.

_He thinks I'm so shy,_ she smiled. _He's not _wrong_, but not all _right_ with that assumption. . ._

Reilyn moved down the pale neck, kissing lightly, and felt his hands move to her waist. The man's breath picked up, his heart raced, and his hands tightened a little on her. He shifted and panted as she put one last shy kiss behind his ear before she lay her head on his shoulder. She was done showing, she _believed_ she had made her _point._

----------------------------------

_So much for total shyness,_ his mind gasped.

Reilyn had just kissed his neck in the same manner he had kissed hers. She was an _excellent_ learner and had apparently decided to show him that. Now, she rested her head on his shoulder, leaving him slightly confused.

_God, _what _do I do?_ he thought._ I don't want to _scare_ her. . ._

"Reilyn," he whispered, slowly pulling her back so he could make eye contact.

She looked at him briefly, then stared away, embarrassed, and bit her lip. Brown eyes closed and she hung her head.

"Reilyn," he breathed, nuzzling her neck, "you learn_ fast_. . .but I'd like to. . .see how good your memory is, how well you _remember_ what you _learn_, if you don't mind."

A smile spread on her lips and she allowed him to turn her face to his. She kept her eyes closed and her hands on his waist as he brushed her hair from his face. Slowly, he put his mouth to hers, smiling when she kissed back. He gently asked entry and his smile widened when it was granted quickly. His tongue was met by hers and he moaned despite himself, shocked by her actions. Her hands tightened on his waist as she focused on battling with the older boy.

_I wonder. . ._

Murtagh suddenly quit battling so hard for dominance, letting the girl overcome him slowly. She carefully ventured into his mouth, moving warily, a little unsure. He gently encouraged her, teasing with his tongue, and let out another moan as she grew _braver_, more _dominant_. His whole body _ached _furiously for her and he did everything in his power to stave the urge away.

_If _she _doesn't stop me soon,_ I'll_ have to _stop_ myself. . ._he realized.

Suddenly, she pulled back, ending it. His body shrieked in protest at the loss, but he was relieved.

"Thank god," he panted, collapsing back.

She looked at him, biting her lip, and was very shy suddenly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No,"he sat up and touched her knee. "_Don't_ be! Trust me, I'm _thankful _you stopped!"

Brown eyes looked at him with a curious yet knowing look, "Really?"

"Yes," he smiled. "_Very _thankful. I didn't want you to keep going. . .things were getting a little. . .well. . ." he trailed off. "Just believe me when I say you couldn't have picked a better time to stop, Reilyn,_ trust me_."

A small laugh came from her lips, igniting the ache in him, and he kissed her temple. He slowly crawled off of the bed, trying to prevent himself from _any more_ pain than he was already in.

"I'm going to go for a walk," he mumbled. "I _need_ one."

Reilyn sat biting her lip and looking very guilt ridden at what she had done to him _without knowing _she had.

"Hey," he said, "look at me."

Slowly, Reilyn looked into his hazel eyes. He smiled an honest, forgiving smile.

"Don't feel bad. It's _not_ your fault, it's more _mine_ really. . .It's all right, this isn't the _first _time such things have happened to me."

She smirked and stared at her hands, pretending to examine her nails. Another scream from his body caused him to move on.

"Don't _worry_, I'll be all right," Murtagh laughed, opening the door.

She nodded and kept looking at her hands as he left, still bathed in the firelight and embarrassment.


	30. Chapter 30

Torn Between Two

Chapter 30

Eragon had sensed something in the room, leading to his volunteering to take care of the dishes. He could only guess what was happening behind the closed door.

_Murtagh won't hurt her. . .he's gentle and _won't force_ her. He never did me. . ._he smiled and shifted on the stone steps.

He had just sat on the steps leading to Murtagh's hall, contently waiting and thinking. He was finding that slowly but surely he was getting used to this whole thing, Murtagh loving both of them, he felt no jealousy--only concern for Reilyn.

_She has _no idea _what she's doing. . .but then _neither did I_ when I first met Murtagh. . .I hope she's all right. . ._

The sound of footsteps caught his ears and he stood up slowly. As soon as he turned, he was slammed back into the wall and a mouth greedily met his.

"Murtagh?!" he gasped, when the mouth left his to get air.

The older boy nodded, panting heavily, and kissed him again. The pale body pinned him to the wall, pulling a small moan from Eragon. He pushed Murtagh back.

"Murtagh?"

"Shhh! I _need_ you right now Eragon, _please_!"

The hazel eyes were begging him as the man's chest heaved and hands gripped his hips tightly, almost painfully.

_Oh god,_ he thought, _I've seen this look before. . ._

Eragon knew Murtagh wasn't lying about _needing_ him. The nineteen-year-old had suffered the same thing when he first started teaching Eragon, he hadn't been willing to force the boy to go any farther than he had been willing to--just as he wasn't with Reilyn, now that he was teaching her--and he used to get testy and mean. Back then, Eragon was only fifteen and didn't understand_ why_, but now, at sixteen, he knew_ all to well _what the pale teen was going through.

He pulled the older boy to him, locking his lips with Murtagh's, and heard the pleased growl that erupted from the pale man. Eragon was kissed and nipped hungrily, at the complete mercy of his older counterpart. The strong hands roamed him, slowly pulling off the tan shirt, and he whimpered as lips touched his chest.

"_OW!_ Murtagh, not so _hard_!" he yelped when the man sank his teeth in, drawing blood.

_Good god!_ he thought, wincing.

"I'm sorry, Er," the teen panted, "I didn't mean to. . ."

"I know," he smiled. "Allow _me._"

Eragon reversed the pin, shoving Murtagh to the stone wall, smirking at the growl. He kissed slowly, nipping a little himself, and for once, _he _took control. The older teen groaned, arching into him as he kissed the pale torso, and allowed _himself_ to be dominated by the younger.

--------------------------

Eragon looked at Murtagh as they sat, where they had sunk, against the cool stone wall. The older teen breathed deeply, a very pleased smile on his face, and traced the bite mark on Eragon's chest carefully.

"I really didn't mean to be _that rough_, Eragon," he whispered into an ear.

"I know, Murtagh. I know," he smirked, leaning back to kiss him. "But next time a proper _warning _would be nice."

The pale teen laughed and hugged Eragon closer, sighing deeply and kissing the neck lightly. Eragon felt the body behind him relax completely, Murtagh nuzzled into his neck and yawned.

"Come on," Eragon whispered, "you can't sleep on the steps."

"Where are we going to go?" he asked sleepily.

"The room, where else?"

"But _Reilyn_. . ." Murtagh's hazel eyes went alert and his body tensed.

"I'm sure she already knows_ where_ you walked to, Murtagh," he laughed, picking up his shirt.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, now quit being stubborn," Eragon commanded, pulling the shirt on.

"Who put_ you_ in command, Rider?" Murtagh demanded playfully, getting off the steps and staring at Eragon.

The younger teen looked at the older, eyebrows raised slyly, an evil smirk toying with him. Murtagh backed Eragon into the wall, pretending to be angry.

"_That_ didn't put you in _command_, Eragon," he whispered, gently pinning the boy. "I'm still in higher _rank_, _you answer to me_."

"Yes," Eragon breathed, touching the bare sides, "of course, Murtagh." Laughing, he kissed the older teen, who promptly sank his teeth into the sensitive skin, proving who was in command.

"Mmm!" Eragon winced, smiling at the soft pain.

"Let's go," Murtagh commanded, leading the younger by the hand.

---------------------------------

Reilyn sat, perched on the windowsill. She had somehow managed to find a way to prop it open, the smell of trees and rain blowing in with the breeze. They entered in total silence, not wanting to disturb this moment. Eragon smiled to himself as he pictured her face: smiling, eyes closed as she breathed in the smell of outdoors. The breeze blew her hair back, bringing rain into the room as well. Her ears cocked back, she heard them somehow or had smelled them, her senses were very sensitive, almost animal.

"She's like a goddess. . ." Murtagh breathed into his ear.

Eragon nodded, smiling at how _correct_ the older was. Reilyn's head slowly turned, her brown eyes falling upon them, shrouded by her beautiful hair. She smiled slowly, then her head whipped back to the outside, ears picking up some noise. She sat up straight, searching the grounds alertly.

Lightning flashed suddenly, the feel it put off made Eragon very nervous.

"All right, Rei," he said gently, "back inside."

She swung her legs back into the room, slid off the sill and closed the window without protesting. She latched the window, but continued to stare at the rain that had started to pour down again, beating against the glass.

Eragon walked to her and draped his arms over her shoulders, looking out with her. A steady, anger-filled growl resonated from her throat as she stared, not at the rain, but a black cloaked figure.

"Who_ is_ that?" he whispered, hugging closer to Reilyn.

"_Lazaar_," Murtagh hissed, moving over to the window with them. "He's the king's new Shade. . ._he'd_ be the one to blame for this foul weather."

The growl coming from Reilyn intensified and her body tensed as she stared at the Shade. Eragon gasped as the figure turned, black eyes settled on Reilyn, the smile on the white skin revealing pointed teeth, and his hand flicked up.

"Rei!" he screamed as the girl's body went rigid.

The pale girl let out a retrained shriek of pain as she doubled over, almost collapsing to the floor. Eragon managed to keep her standing, struggling hard to keep a hold on the girl. Another scream broke from the girl's lips and her nails raked his arms, drawing blood. She seemed to be fighting some invisible force.

"Murtagh?!" he gasped, looking to the older man.

The pale teen moved in view of the Shade, glaring at the thing, arms crossed over his chest. As soon as he had moved to the window, Reilyn went lax against him, her eyes squeezed shut in pain as she gasped for air.

"What in the hell was _that_?!" Eragon demanded.

"He's the one who placed the seal on both of you," Murtagh growled. "He can inflict pain through it anytime the bastard wants. . .Reilyn, are you all right now?"

She shuddered, but nodded. "Yes, I think so. It felt like he was trying to pull my heart out as it was beating. . .still hurts."

"Here," Murtagh whispered, holding his hand, palm down, over her chest.

Blood-red magic flowed from him as he soothed her pain, hazel eyes filled with concern and rage. When Reilyn nodded, he let the magic go.

"Better?" Eragon whimpered.

She nodded eyes still closed, and began shivering violently.

"She'll need to rest," Murtagh said. "That used a lot of her energy and she needs all she can get if the seal is to be removed. . ."

"All right, but we're staying with her right?"

"Of _course_, Eragon."

The young brunette carefully helped Reilyn to the bed, crawling under the covers with her. He curled to her and smiled weakly as she fell asleep instantly. Soon he joined her in a deep sleep.

---------------------------------------------

Murtagh eased into the bed, curling on his side, and watched over the sleeping pair protectively. He seethed anger, growling loudly and clenching his jaw.

_That maniacal bastard!_ he fumed._ Lazaar, I should have killed you when Father brought you here. . ._

"Murtagh?" a weak voice whispered.

"Reilyn? What is it?" he asked, feeling fear rise in him for the girl.

"Will you. . . .k-k-keep the _demon_ away?" she whimpered, reaching blindly for his hand.

He laced their fingers and kissed her hand gently, staring at the closed eyes.

"Yes," he breathed, "_always._"

"Good," she sighed, relaxing a little.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, squeezing her hand in reassurance. When he pulled back, soft brown eyes gazed at him. He smiled at her, trying to offer her strength, and surprisingly she gave him a slight smile in return. Then her eyes slipped back shut and she went back to sleep, still holding his hand in hers.

"Always," he breathed, brushing his mouth to hers once more before dozing off.


	31. Chapter 31

Torn Between Two

Chapter 31

Reilyn woke and looked at the sleeping Murtagh, listening to Eragon breath deeply behind her. Her chest still ached, but it was dulling quickly.

_What woke me?_ she wondered, listening to the sounds of the room.

Shuffling caught her ears and she sat up, searching for its source. A figure slowly walked around the room and Reilyn growled a warning.

"Miss Reilyn!" the servant girl gasped, clutching her chest. "You frightened me!"

"As you did me!" she whispered.

"I apologize for the scare," the girl bowed.

"All is forgiven," she said quietly. "May I ask why you are even here?"

"Sir Morzan wishes to summon you to the meeting. It's in his study in his wing of the castle."

"How long do we have to arrive there?"

"Oh, he asks you all take enough time to clean up and make yourselves presentable. His Royal Highness will also be joining the meeting," the servant said.

"I see, you can go now. I'll wake these tow, unless we need an escort?" Reilyn whispered.

"No, Sir Murtagh knows the way. Miss Reilyn," she bowed once more. "I apologize again for scaring you so."

"And I you," she whispered, bowing her head in return.

The servant uttered an embarrassed laugh and quickly left the room. Reilyn stretched carefully, well aware that she could rouse the ache to a full scream if not gentle. An arm moved around her waist and someone kissed her neck, burying their face into her hair to do so. She closed her eyes as the mouth carefully nipped her skin, letting out a shuddery breath in the process. The teeth sank farther into her neck, making her blood burn, and she arched back into it gasping.

_What in the world?_ she thought as the new sensation coursed her body.

"Murtagh, enough," she pleaded as she felt the teen go to bite her again. "I can't. . ."

"All right," he whispered, "I'm sorry. . .I-."

"Don't be sorry. . .just. . ."she growled at herself.

_Why can't I think straight?_

"Hmm, I see," he snickered, placing a kiss on her skin. "Too much?"

"I don't _know_," Reilyn breathed, still trying to get her focus back.

"Something we'll have to test?" he whispered, nuzzling her.

She shifted against him, feeling her level of embarrassment skyrocket, and stayed silent. She was still trying to adjust to this situation, but awkwardness kept washing over her at random times.

"Wake Eragon while I change," Murtagh said, placing one last kiss on her temple as he slid from behind her.

She nodded and watched the pale teen stretch, blushing when he opened an eye and smirked at her. His muscles were taught beneath his skin as he finished stretching and she wanted to touch them. He walked to his closet and opened it. Grabbing clean clothes, he motioned to their extra clothes with a nod, and disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door.

_Can I get close to him? Will he not abandon me or be ripped from me?_ she wondered, staring at the closed door.

"Eragon," she shook him gently, pushing her fears away. "Wake up."

The brunette made an annoyed noise and rolled over. Reilyn smiled at his behavior and rolled him back over. Caramel eyes looked at her as he smiled.

"I'm up," he mumbled.

"So I see," she laughed.

--------------------------------------

Murtagh sat on the edge of the bed, watching Eragon change. He was only half paying attention to the young brunette, really he was rethinking the bite he had given Reilyn.

_She seemed to enjoy it. . .but I can't really tell. . ._

Reilyn came from the bathroom, dressed in her clothes that had been special made to fit her body, and ran a comb through her long hair. Murtagh stared as she tossed the long locks over her shoulders and combed it tame behind her, yearning to tangle his hands in it.

_All I want to do is be _close _to her. . .but she can't let me close for more than a small amount of time. . ._

"Here," she tossed him the comb, "looks like you could use it."

"Thanks," he smiled, catching the comb.

He combed his hair carefully, untangling the many knots and restoring its softness and shine. He winced as the comb caught in the hair at the nape of his neck and tried to untangle it, only achieving in tangling it more.

"Damn," he growled, trying to fight with the comb.

"Murtagh," Reilyn giggled, "want some help?"

"Would you?" he asked, dropping his hands to his sides.

_Anything to be close to her_, he thought with an inward smile.

"Hold still," she instructed, sitting behind him.

"Right," he whispered, bracing himself for pain.

Eragon watched, trying hard to conceal a smile, and eventually lost the battle. The brunette burst into laughter, falling against the wardrobe from the force of it.

"Er," Reilyn commanded, "go clean up."

The young teen nodded, stifling giggles, and went to the bathroom to clean up. Murtagh glared at him, smiling despite himself.

"I apologize in advance if I hurt you," she whispered.

"I trust you," he purred, relaxing.

Murtagh shuddered as her hands carefully looked to the comb in his thick hair. A growl started in his chest and he fought not to move into her. She lightly touched his skin, sending a current through him, and he let out a small moan.

_Murtagh, she's not trying to do what's happening on purpose_, Thorn scolded.

_I _know!_ But I can't help it! It just feels so -._

Another current stopped him from finishing, he growled and felt weak all over. Her hands fell on the comb and were gently untangling it. He heard her snicker as he shuddered.

"Sensitive?" she whispered, sending more shivers up and down him.

"You. . .have. . .no idea," he said between gasps.

Reilyn stayed silent, but continued to work the comb out. Finally she freed it and held him still when he tried to move from the bed, pushing him down by the shoulder.

"We're not done," she said firmly.

"What do you mean?" he whimpered.

"Stay still," she commanded.

"All right," he whispered.

A jolt of pleasure flowed through him as he felt her carefully run the comb through his hair. He felt foolish for enjoying the simple act so much, there was nothing _sexual_ in what she was doing. She hit a knot, accidentally pulling, and pain shot through him, mingling with the pleasure. He gasped, unable to prevent the sound, and clutched the bed with his hands.

"Sorry," she mumbled, untangling the comb.

When she didn't continue right away, he slowly shook his head.

"It's okay, Reilyn. You can go on-if you want."

_Control those emotions, Murtagh!_ Thorn growled.

_I'm trying, Thorn!_

_Try _harder

Slowly, she began to work on his hair. Murtagh felt a tingle spread over his body and he bit his lip, trying to force it down. Eragon emerged from washing up, looked at Reilyn combing Murtagh's hair and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Laugh while you can, Er," Reilyn teased. "_You're_ next."

Murtagh chuckled at the boys shocked face and relaxed into the feeling of the comb. It no longer had such a hold on him, it still sent shivers up and down his back, but not like before. He closed his eyes and focused only on the feel of Reilyn's hands in his hair.

_Well done, Murtagh!_ Thorn praised. _Very well done!_

He sighed and felt content, smiling to himself. His dragon was the only one who ever commended him for anything he did, so he always tried to do his best for Thorn.

----------------------------------

Eragon watched as Reilyn combed the raven hair, still smirking at Murtagh's reaction to the simple act. Eventually, the older man relaxed and seemed less _afflicted_.

"Er, your turn," Reilyn called him over, patting the bed.

"Rei," he grumbled, "I'm, not a child! I can do it on my own!"

"Eragon, just let her," Murtagh laughed. "It's not that bad."

"Fine," he growled, throwing himself on the bed.

The girl carefully began combing his wavy brunette hair, going very easy when she encountered knots. He sighed and relaxed.

_Murtagh's right, this isn't that bad_, he smiled.

Eragon watched as Murtagh pulled on his boots, sitting on a shelf in his wardrobe to do so. Then the pale teen slowly put on his sword belt, watching Eragon watch him, and smiled. Zar'roc was sheathed with care, pale hands tracing the sheaths designs. He smiled as Murtagh fished out their weapons and belts, placing them on the bed. Hazel eyes met his, then glanced up to Reilyn curiously.

_She's confusing him_, he thought._ Badly, from the looks of it._

"Is our magic_ really_ going to be unsealed?" he asked suddenly.

"It _has_ to be in order for you to make the vow," Murtagh replied. "Otherwise it would kill you."

"So they aren't just doing it to be kind," Eragon mumbled moodily. "It's for their own damn benefit."

"You should have _known_ that Eragon," Murtagh murmured, looking down to the floor.

Eragon growled in fury, at himself as much as his captors, and noticed that Reilyn was yet again unusually silent.

"Rei? You okay?" he whispered.

"Fine, just thinking," she smiled at him.

_Liar,_ he thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Torn Between Two

Chapter 32

Reilyn wanted to pace the vast study they were waiting in. Anxious energy pulsed through her, compelling her to move-to release it- but she didn't want to raise alarm in either of the boys. Since kidnapped, she'd never spent more than a few seconds in the presence of Morzan and luckily, she'd never had to even see King Galbatorix. Now that her memories were resurfacing, she wanted nothing to do with either of them.

_Those bastards destroyed everything I ever loved,_ she seethed. _Then they beat me and "trained" me! Turning me into what they are. . ._Now_, they want me to _join_ them?!_

She lost the battle to hold still and slowly began to pace, fingers drumming on her swords handle. Eragon looked at her with worry, but Murtagh merely gave her a knowing glance, he expected something like this.

_I'll _never_ join them! I'll not fight the people who saved me from my reckless life, gave me a job, and shelter. I'd prefer _deathshe growled continuously as she paced, fingers drumming impatiently on her sword.

Laughter in the halls caught everyone's attention, they all stared at the large wooden door. Eragon shifted nervously, Murtagh straightened up, and Reilyn continued her enraged growl. In strolled Morzan, tall and proud, clad in the black and blood red colors of his King, and behind him was Galbatorix.

The King was dressed in black, the color of his wretched dragon, bones from the many dragons he'd been the demise of stitched to his flowing cape. Jewels of every color dotted his hands, twinkling with false warmth in the firelight. His black blade rested on his hip, the blood-red ruby perched at the top glimmering thirstily. His gray eyes fell on Reilyn, a smile that made her skin crawl spreading on his lips.

"My, Morzan!" he crowed. "She certainly has grown up since we last had her here! Turned into quite a beautiful young lady, Murtagh is only so _lucky_."

Her anger surged in her and she fought hard to keep it from showing. She direly wanted to kill both men, show them just what they had created. Her fingers danced on her blade's handle, but a sharp warning look from Murtagh repressed the urge to kill them, briefly.

"I told you sire," Morzan laughed darkly. "Murtagh_ is _lucky indeed."

A look passed between father and son, a look that showed secrets.

_Oh my god! Morzan knows about Murtagh and Eragon!_

Galbatorix seemed not to notice the look, he was too taken in by Reilyn. He stood back and looked her over, noting her strength, among other things. She growled in her throat and glared at the man vehemently, not caring if Murtagh wanted her to or not. A pleased smile passed the man's mouth.

"Her attitude hasn't changed much, I see," he laughed, keeping his distance.

"Mmm," Morzan mumbled, moving to her. "I guess it hasn't. . ."

The evil man stepped just in front of her, reaching out and touching her face.

"I guess we didn't beat it out of her," he muttered.

Reilyn flinched back from the rough hand, snarling. The dark eyes went wide, then mean as he slapped her.

"Stupid wench!" he bellowed. "I'll teach you!"

Her anger's stranglehold on her broke and she let the emotions control her.

"No!" she snapped. "_I'll _teach _you!_"

She unsheathed her moonlight colored blade, using her anger to amplify her power, and swung down hard. The blow was deflected by his own black blade, his laugh fueling her anger, and she spun slicing at him. He deflected her again with ease, knocking her blade form her hands. He pinned her to a tall bookcase with the tip of his blade at the base of her throat.

"Magnificent!" Galbatorix laughed in delight. "She's improved her skills!"

Morzan stared at her, seeing pure hatred radiate from her soul, and smiled.

"Ahh, improved _yes_, my lord," he chuckled. "But she'll never surpass me."

_Oh really?_ she thought, smirking.

Carefully, she reached to her belt, fingers touching the handle of her dagger, and she looked into the black eyes.

"Maybe I won't surpass you in strength," Reilyn growled, removing the dagger unnoticed. "But I've always had more _wits_!"

"You little brat!" he said, chest heaving. The black blade was pulled back from her throat, presenting her perfect time.

She lunged, ducking under his arm, and slashed his exposed side with her weapon. The evil man roared in pain and spun, knocking her sprawling to the floor. Her dagger clattered away from her, far form reach, but she didn't care--she got what she wanted: _his blood._

He reached for her and she kicked at him, trying to scramble away at the same time. Strong hands grabbed her shirt by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet, slamming her into a bookshelf hard enough for several books to fall. Her feet barely touched the stone floor as she was pinned and she thrust her fists out, connecting with a sturdy chest. Hazel eyes locked with hers as the pale teen pressed to her.

_What?!_ her mind shrieked.

Over the strong shoulder she saw Galbatorix stop Morzan with his arm, telling him to watch his son. She growled as Murtagh's lips brushed her ea.

"Reilyn! Listen to me!" he hissed, pressing closer. "Don't speak or nod, merely listen and look angry at me!"

_I get it! _she realized._ He's protecting me. . ._

His hands moved from her shoulders to her hips, pinning her more, and his body pressed right to hers. She shoved uselessly on his shoulders, keeping the illusion going and growled in frustration.

"You better start behaving like a_ good_ little girl, or I swear. . ." he growled loudly, for his father and the King to hear.

"Get the hell off me!" she snapped.

Murtagh released her hips and grabbed the sides of her face, bringing his own close to hers. He smiled proudly at her performance, hazel eyes twinkling, and moved as if to kiss her.

"Promise to behave and I will," he growled, still smiling.

"Murtagh, you best control that girl," Galbatorix warned.

"Promise!" he snapped, bushing his lips to hers.

She shoved at him again, turning her face form his and growled violently, baring her teeth. He shoved his face into her neck, teeth grazing flesh. She gripped his shoulders and let out a real whimper, trying to move away.

"Please," he breathed, lightly kissing her skin. "_Promise_."

"I promise!" she said through clenched teeth.

Murtagh released her, thanking her with hazel eyes and apologizing at the same time. He stayed close to her, not knowing what to do now. She growled when Morzan walked over, earning a sharp look from his son. Murtagh was clapped loudly on the back, jumping when his father touched him.

"Good boy!" his father commended.

He looked to his father, then to Reilyn with sad, hurt eyes. She wanted to smile, offer comfort, but knew better.

"Murtagh," the dark king said, moving forward. "After that little show, I'd like for_ you_ to be the one to release their seals."

Reilyn watched as the hazel eyes widened, filing with pure terror, and he protested.

"I don't know the spell. . .I haven't the strength."

"You have Thorn!" Morzan beamed.

"I will have Lazaar teach you the spell in the morning, rest tonight to restore your strength. You'll release their seals in the morning," Galbatorix said, motioning Morzan to follow. The door to the study was shut as the two dark men left them alone.

"Murtagh?" Eragon whispered, moving and embracing the pale teen.

"I _can't_ release your seals! _Won't!_" he gasped.

"Murtagh," Reilyn said firmly, "what's the problem?"

The hazel eyes burned into her, emotions storming within them. The older man gently moved Eragon away, shoving his against the bookcase beside Reilyn. He looked at both teens with utter sorrow.

"Releasing your seals is a_ painful_ experience. . .for _you_. Reilyn, remember what you felt when Lazaar-?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Amplify that thousand-fold!" he cried, a tear slipping down his face. "And _that's_ the damn problem! I can't-**_won't_** do that to you!"

"Murtagh," Eragon kissed the older boy. "I _trust_ you. I know you wouldn't harm us because you enjoy it, you _have_ to."

"He's right," Reilyn murmured, feeling her own fear build up. "Would you rather Lazaar do it? We all know he'd love to."

"Reilyn, Eragon. . ."

"_I_ trust you, Murtagh," she breathed, running her hands in his hair. "I wouldn't want _anyone_ else to release this seal."

"Really? Both of you feel this way?"

"Yes," they said in unison., both hugging the boy at the same time.

"Then it's settled," he sighed, "I'll release your seals in the morning."

"We should all rest up," Reilyn said gently. "We'll need it."

Without further conversation, the three teens went to Murtagh's room, collapsing into the large bed without even bothering to change.

**End of part one** Don't worry! Part two will be up very shortly, hopefully by tonight! I'm already started on it!


	33. Hey Guys!

Torn Between Two

**Hey guys!!! I've so totally already posted the other part of the story! It's titled "Pain and Love: Forever Entwined", go check it out! Sorry if you were waiting for an update on this part...my bad I guess...I appreciate all the nice reviews I got for this part and I look forward to many more on the next part! Much love to all!**


End file.
